Another Version
by Nothing You Can Prove
Summary: One small change can alter the entire course of reality, affect lives in unfathomable ways. For better or worse? That has yet to be decided… one thing is for certain, it will transform the life of one Max Caulfield. (Updated 2nd/4th Sunday of each month)
1. Awakening

**Hey guys, new story for you all. Again, Tyler is joining me for this endeavour as co-author. It'll be a little different from our other works (such as Butterfly Wings and Throwing Out the Script) and it'll become apparent early on how.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Awakening**

 **Max's POV - Seattle - Caulfield House - Max's Room - Early September**

Today was the day I would finally be moving into the dorms at Blackwell Academy, returning to my childhood town of Arcadia Bay. Something told me that it would be the same old place, maybe more rundown. Kind of like me. The same, just older. As usual, I left some of my packing to the last minute, not the wisest of decisions in hindsight. Thankfully, mom and dad had been gradually packing the bigger items away. Unlike me, they were organized. Had it been left up to me, I'd have under packed. Although, maybe what I had now was a little too much. It wasn't like I couldn't get smaller things in Arcadia.

One thing I had spent a _lot_ of time doing was sorting out photos. It was tough to narrow down, but after days of deliberation I managed it. While searching through, I found an old photo of me in my early teens alongside my childhood friend, Chloe Price, both of us dressed as pirates. A pang of guilt entered the pit of my stomach as I came across the photo. It had been five years since I saw her and we didn't part on the best of terms. My move to Seattle couldn't have come at a worse time, so soon after her dad's death. What was she up to now? Was she even in Arcadia anymore? Did she hate me? All questions I might never know the answer to now. Unable to leave the photo behind, I stashed it between the pages of my journal as a bittersweet reminder. Now was not the time for sentimentality and regret.

Sighing, I took a box off the top of the pile and left it at the bottom of the stairs. I had to admit, it was pretty exciting if a little nerve-wracking. Finally, I was going to take my love of photography seriously. Blackwell Academy was about the best place, especially since Mark Jefferson was going to be teaching there. Of course, knowing that such an amazing photographer would see and grade my work was a bit daunting. Sure, I liked taking pictures but that didn't mean I was any good. Parents and friends saying they were good wasn't the same as a real photographer, one I looked up to.

That wasn't the only thing I had to worry about. I had never been the most outgoing person, understatement, more of a loner/social outcast type. In Seattle, I had my small group of friends but in Arcadia… that was basically starting over again. Other than Chloe, if she was still around, I wouldn't know anyone. One thing was almost certain, I wouldn't be best buddies with the popular group. I never had been and probably never would be. Too dorky and weird for that, nowhere _near_ stylish enough or bothered about the typical teenage drama. Hopefully, I would just fade into the background like usual and not draw attention to myself. That was the plan, anyway.

Taking a last look around my much emptier room, I grabbed the last box and brought it down to the car. From here on out, my life would be very different. This was the first time I would be away from home for longer than a day or two on my own. Not only that, but it wasn't like I could just come back whenever I wanted. The journey would take a good few hours to make. Homesickness was inevitable but it would all be worth it.

Dad managed to fit the last box in the trunk somehow, struggling to shut it. "Don't think I've ever seen the car so packed. Definitely a new Caulfield record."

I turned to face my mom, smiling as I jabbed my thumb in her direction. "Blame mom for that. She's literally made sure I'm ready for any eventuality."

She shook her head, sighing softly. "You'll thank me later. You do need more than one set of clothes, despite what you may think, Maxine."

Groaning at the use of my full name, I corrected her. "I don't know about that, and it's Max, mom…"

Mom looked on with a hint of disapproval at my worn, gray hoodie. "Right, right. Well, you can't live in that hoodie for the rest of your life."

"That sounds like a challenge. Besides, I like my hoodie." I played with the slightly chewed hood pulleys. As a rule, I wore clothes to death.

Dad chuckled at our mini dispute. "Vanessa, don't encourage her. You know how stubborn our Max can be."

"Yes, I do all too well."

I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes defiantly. "Mom, I'm nearly eighteen now. I can micro-manage myself."

"I don't know if I'd go _that_ far," dad interrupted.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence…" I rolled my eyes at them, acting more frustrated than I actually felt.

Mom moved in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "We just worry, Max. No matter how old you get, you'll still be our little girl."

"The house is going to be quiet without you… not that it isn't when you are here." Dad grinned broadly, pleased with himself. True, I was pretty quiet.

"Ha, ha." My fake laughter just made his grin widen. "At least I'll escape the dad jokes, if you can call them jokes."

"And I'll have to put up with them twice as much," mom added, not sounding overly happy about that reality.

"You'll miss them. Guess I'll just save them all up for when you call or come visit," dad promised, something I didn't doubt for even a second.

"Lucky me… anyway, shall we get going?" A mixture of nerves and excitement washed over me at the prospect of actually getting underway.

"Sure you have everything you need?" mom asked for the fifth time today, only slightly altering her wording.

"Yes, I double checked and you've been triple checking everything too. Important thing's my camera." I lightly patted the bag slung over my shoulder, feeling my prized possession under the fabric.

"That's my daughter. Prioritizing her camera over clothes and makeup. Even her phone… which was left on the kitchen table." Dad held it up for me to see, smirking smugly as he handed it over.

I took the phone, shoving it in my pocket with a sheepish smile. "Oh… well, I have everything now…"

Clearly not overly confident about my packing skills, mom let out a sigh. "Let's hope so. As much as we love you, I don't fancy another half day trip to and from Seattle."

"I second that motion," dad agreed, only half-joking.

"I'm really feeling the love…"

Walking towards the driver's side, dad motioned with his hand for us to follow. "Come on, then. We have a long drive ahead of us."

We all piled into the car, which was a tight fit with my stuff squeezed into the back. Some of it had to go on the other back seat. After belting up, we began the ride to Oregon, Arcadia Bay more specifically. Keeping one ear free, I put an earbud in and started up a playlist crammed full of indie classics. Quickly exhausting the typical car games, I watched the scenery speed past through the window. Since I didn't get much sleep last night, my eyelids felt heavy and I soon found myself drifting into a light sleep. When my eyes opened again, a couple of hours had passed. Maybe my nap had been deeper than I thought.

"Ah, is Sleeping Beauty awake again?" Dad looked back at me through the mirror, grinning.

Mom glanced over her shoulder. "You always did like having a nap when traveling, ever since you were little."

"Helps pass the time," I mentioned through a yawn.

As my eyes were getting adjusted to the light, something caught my attention in the side mirror. A car going faster than it probably should coming up behind us. That might not have normally been an issue, except we were coming up for a sharp bend and the car didn't seem to have any intention of stopping. Maybe I was worrying too much, surely nobody was _that_ stupid, and dad had probably seen it by now… or so I thought.

The next few moments happened in bullet time. To my horror, the car behind tried to overtake just as another was rounding the corner on the other side. It was too late for anyone to react, a collision imminent. My blood ran cold as I realized what was about to happen, and I was unable to do anything about it. At this rate… nobody would survive. Panicked, I thrust my hand instinctively to brace myself for impact, closing my eyes tight. The crash never came. Confused, I opened my eyes to find us halfway down the road again.

"Ah, is Sleeping Beauty awake again?" My dad repeated, smiling once more.

Just as before, mom looked back at me. "You always did like having a nap when traveling, ever since you were little."

Too stunned to speak, I sat there trying to make sense of this. Seconds ago, we were about to crash and now… was that a dream? A vision? I twisted around, seeing the same car speeding behind us. The bend was coming up very soon, only a few seconds now.

Not wanting to risk it and seriously panicking now, I shouted as loudly as I could while pointing. "Dad, look out! To the side!"

This time, he noticed the car coming up beside him and the other creeping around the bend. He swerved at the last second, avoiding the brunt of the impact instead leaving the road and crashing into a nearby tree. Glass smashed, metal crumpled, air hissed. My ears rang, shockwaves pulsing through my body and vision going blurry. I screamed in pain as I felt something rip up through my coat and shirt to pierce the skin. Something warm oozed from the newly created wound, what I could only assume to be blood. Short, sharp bursts of pain ran along my face as slivers of glass struck my cheeks, forehead, and jaw, eyes shut tight. Arm popping loudly, dislocated maybe. Unable to withstand it all, I passed out, my world plunged into darkness.

Muffled voices, some kind of sawing noise, my body lifted. Distant sirens, maybe someone crying. A steady beeping...

Slowly, my eyes opened, immediately blinded by the white light. The next time I tried, I went more carefully, only opening them a fraction at a time. I didn't recognize where I was, although I could make a good guess from my surroundings. A hospital. Where… I had no idea. Last thing I could remember… the car behind us, dangerously trying to overtake. Then… nothing. How long had I been here? Hours, days, longer? It was all a blur.

I tried hard to piece it all together, gradually recalling the event. It had happened… twice. Yeah, I was sure of that. The first, we had nearly hit the other cars and the second… a tree, maybe? That didn't make sense. How could I remember _two_ different outcomes of the same event? That wasn't even possible. Everything in life only happened once. You didn't get a redo. But… I had. For whatever reason, I got a second chance. How?

My… my hand. I thrust it out before the crash. That was the only thing I could think of aside from hoping that I had done just before the impact. My… which hand had it been? I looked down, seeing the bandages. There was one on my shoulder too and I vaguely remembered getting impaled by something. A couple of healing cuts and bruises were visible along the unbandaged parts of my arms, probably elsewhere too.

"What the…?" My voice came out croaky, throat dry. Just what the hell happened to me? Had I… saved us? Us… mom, dad… where were they? Not here. They were okay, right? They had to be. Starting to panic now, I tried to get up and failed miserably. A dull ache shot through my body, making me grit my teeth. Moving, not a good idea.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would finally grace us with your presence, Ms. Caulfield." An unfamiliar voice. I turned to see a man, dark hair, clean shaven and short, dressed like a doctor. That would make sense considering this was a hospital. "How are you feeling?"

"I… confused…" I managed, coughing after I choked these words out.

"Understandable." He approached the bed, coming to a stop about a foot away. "Do you remember why you're here?"

"Maybe? There was… a crash, I think. My… where are my parents?" I needed answers and soon.

The man offered a soothing smile, voice calm. "They are fine, Max. Minor injuries but nothing serious. Actually, I think you came off worse."

Letting out a sigh of relief, I relaxed a little. "Good… good…"

"You guys were lucky, hard to believe. It could have been a lot worse from what I've been told," the doctor revealed as he carried out a few basic checks.

"Was anyone else…?" I didn't dare finish the question, scared to find out.

"Injured? Yes. The driver who caused the accident. They are stable. As are the occupants of the other vehicle." He continued checking me over. "Like I said, could have been much worse."

That was some relief at least. Whatever I'd done, maybe it had made a difference. "How long have I been here?"

Finished with his check up, the doctor answered my question. "Coming up for two days now, hence why we were getting a little worried about you."

"Two days…" I repeated, taking the information in.

The doctor nodded, taking some water from a jug on the bedside table, helping me sit up to drink. "You'll have to stay a couple more before we can let you go. We have to make sure. Your parents should be making an appearance soon, I imagine. It's nearly visiting hours." With that, he left.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later my parents arrived, both looking exhausted and beat up. When they saw I was awake, they broke down and cried, giving me a bone crushing hug. Despite feeling weak, I matched their strength allowing my own tears to fall. When they could finally tear themselves away, they pulled up a seat either side.

Mom gently took hold of my right hand. "Oh, Max… I'm so glad you're awake."

"We thought…" dad sighed deeply, voice shaky. "So am I. You saved us all, Max. If you hadn't spotted that bastard coming up beside us… well, things would be worse for all involved."

"So I've been told." This was all so surreal. The more I thought about it, the more sure I was that the hand now held by my mom was the one I had thrown out in my blind panic. I stared at it, both grateful and… a little scared. If I _had_ changed things, if I _could_ do it again… what did that mean for me going forward?

* * *

 **Already some changes to the original story, with more to come. Have a great day and see you next time.**


	2. Rumor Mill

**Hey guys, welcome back to the story. This fic will have alternating POVs, as will become clear. For now at least, it'll switch between Max and Rachel every other chapter. Other character POVs may make an appearance in future chapters, we'll see.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Rumor Mill**

 **Rachel's POV - Arcadia Bay - Blackwell - Campus Grounds - After Class**

The school year had barely started and there was already gossip spreading around about a new student who wasn't even here yet… Maxine Caulfield. According to the rumors, in addition to the official comments, she had been involved in a pretty serious car crash on her way to Arcadia. Many overexaggerated, claiming she was on death's door or had lost limbs. Anything for a good, if gruesome story.

Apparently, she would be coming to Blackwell soon, within the next day or so. Clearly, her injuries were not as severe as some made out. That was what Mark Jefferson had told us all anyway. It seemed that Max and I would be sharing at least one class together. I had to admit, I was curious. Not every student had such an explosive entrance into Blackwell. Poor Max probably didn't even know what was coming. All eyes would be on her, including Victoria Chase's. For her own sake, Max had better be able to hold her own against the self-proclaimed Queen Bee of Blackwell. Otherwise, she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Rach… Hellooooooo… Anyone in there?" A hand waved in front of my face, catching my attention.

I shook my head, coming back to reality. A boy with mid-length blonde hair and a goatee stared back at me with droopy blue eyes. "Sorry, Justin."

"You were miles away. Deep in thought?" He asked, skateboard propped up against the short wall I was sitting on outside the main building, near the road.

"You really wanna know what's going on in her head?" Another guy interrupted, dark brown hair contained under a beanie.

"Ouch, don't pull any punches, Trevor." I swatted at him, successfully nudging his shoulder. "I was just wondering about the new girl everyone's been chit chatting about."

Justin's eyes lit up with realization. "Oh, the car crash one?"

Trevor rolled his eyes. "She has a name, Justin."

"Right, uh… Mae or something, wasn't it?" Clearly, Justin didn't have a clue. Not that I had really expected him to.

"Max," I corrected, putting a hand on my hip. "Do you ever pay attention?"

"Oh come on, man. Quit busting my balls. Unlike you, I don't keep up with the VC bullshit." His tone was mildly accusatory. I knew he wasn't overly happy with my Vortex Club connections.

"Even I knew that," Trevor added teasingly.

The blonde boy scowled at his skater friend, not really mad at him. "Whatever, dude. Anyway, why were you thinking about her?"

I shrugged, keeping as cryptic and vague as usual with my responses. "No reason in particular. It's natural to feel curious."

"I'm sure your Vortex Club pals will know more than us," Trevor pointed out.

"Oh, someone sounds jealous." I grinned, placing my hands on the wall too, the star tattoo on the inside of my left wrist exposed. "Cute."

Trevor actually scoffed at that. "You wish. Seriously, I bet Victoria's already got to work digging up dirt on the poor girl. You know better than anyone that she hates people stealing her spotlight."

"Don't remind me…" I sighed, knowing all too well that I was on her shit list. Not that I cared. Victoria might think she ruled the roost, but she wasn't as influential as she liked to believe. The fact that even people within the Vortex Club still talked to me on a regular basis proved that much.

"She's got nothing on you, Rach," Justin reassured.

It didn't take much to be better than Victoria Chase but the compliment was appreciated, enough to make me smile. "Well, isn't that sweet and unexpected. I just hope Max is ready for the fallout."

"I may have heard a couple rumors floating around about her. Word is, she might've been to Arcadia before," Trevor divulged, an unexpected source of information. "Don't know if it's true or anything. That was the most plausible piece of gossip I heard, anyway. You know how crazy shit can get here at Blackwell as far as rumors go."

"I do, yes. If it _is_ true, it's certainly interesting." That was a surprising discovery. "Don't know why anyone would want to come back to this hellhole if they've managed to escape once already."

"You're starting to sound like…" Justin hesitated, not finishing his sentence. He didn't have to. "Shit… wish I hadn't started that thought."

The atmosphere darkened slightly as Trevor asked, "How long's it been now?"

"Several months," I replied, watching my foot move instead of making eye contact.

Justin let out a deep sigh. "Something's not right and nobody seems to care. Just because Chloe got kicked outta Blackwell doesn't mean they shouldn't care when she goes missing."

"Try telling Wells that," Trevor muttered under his breath.

It had been strange. One day Chloe was there and the next... poof, vanishing out of existence. No goodbyes or hints, nothing, which made it harder to accept. "Been there, done that. Not a lot else I _can_ do... Anyway, let's not think about that now."

Justin scratched his chin, nodding. "Agreed. I'm supposed to be on a high right now. Don't wanna come down early. This shit's not cheap."

"Yeah…" Trevor switched back to their previous discussion. "Returning to Max, I'd ask around if you want to know more. Someone here must know something."

"If anyone can extract info around here, it's you," Justin announced confidently, knowing I was scarily good at getting what I wanted.

Shrugging, I stifled a smirk. "Being a detective was my backup plan if the modeling gig didn't work out."

Giving me a skeptical look, Trevor took a moment to try and figure me out. "You know, I think this is the first time I've seen you this curious about someone at Blackwell. _Anyone_ , for that matter."

Many had tried to work out my motives, all had failed. I kept my cards close to my chest at all times. Trevor was just another one to add to the list. "A girl can be curious if she wants."

"Think _you_ need to work on those interrogation skills, Trevor. Gonna take more than that to break her," Justin chuckled softly. He had first-hand experience of that particular truth.

Glad to see that someone understood, I unleashed my smirk. "Damn right it will. Now, if you boys will excuse me…" Just as soon as I had dropped in on them, I left. They were used to my swift entrances and exits by now. Or at least, they should be.

Out of everyone at Blackwell, Victoria would know the gossip. Problem was… we weren't the best of friends, by any means. I could try someone else but if I wanted the best info, the haughty blonde was the best way forward. Sucking it up, I went on the hunt. It didn't take long to find her - accompanied by her usual entourage of Taylor and Courtney - lounging around on the steps of the dorm building. Preparing myself for a fight, I approached her. It was unlikely to get physical, Victoria much preferred insults to fists, so that was something at least. She wouldn't want to ruin her perfect record. I was sharp-witted enough to keep up and often overtake her. Despite usually coming off worse, she still insisted on picking fights with me. On a regular basis, too. Her attempt to assert dominance and put me in my place. For the most part, I was happy to entertain her.

When she saw me approach, Victoria rolled her eyes and stood, crossing her arms and blocking my path. "Oh, look who it is. Blackwell's very own celebrity skank."

The insult didn't faze me. Her bark was worse than her bite. I'd figured that out early on. "Charming as always, I see. Would you believe me if I said you were _just_ the person I was looking for? With such delightful manners as that, who could blame me?"

Her face scrunched up, eyes filled with disgust and contempt. "Ugh, what the hell do you want?"

I held my hands up in the universal sign of surrender to pacify her. "I'm not here to fight. Just wanted to ask a couple questions."

She waved me away with her hand, like she was swatting an annoying fly. "Whatever it is, I'm not interested."

Unable to take her seriously, I grinned. "Aw, don't be like that."

Scowling, she took a step closer, staring me down. "I'll be however the fuck I want to be, Amber."

I met her icy gaze without even hesitating. "So cold. I just wanted to see what you knew about the new kid, if anything. Max Caulfield."

Victoria narrowed her eyes suspiciously, obviously wondering why I was bothering her with this. "I know more than you, I bet. Why do you want to know?"

Not wanting to give her a proper answer, I merely shrugged. "Just thought I'd test your information gathering skills. If anyone would know, it would be you."

"Yes, it would." She sounded proud of herself for knowing more than me. "Information doesn't come without a price."

There was no way I would play her game. "Just as I thought… you really don't know anything. Oh well…" I turned to leave, almost certain that ignoring her would piss her off.

Just as I had expected, she didn't appreciate my sudden lack of interest in her. "I really don't know why you would even bother with someone like her. She's not worth even asking about."

"So either she's a threat to you or not Vortex Club material then. Got it. A pleasure as always." I gave a small bow before pushing past her into the dorm.

"Hey… wait…!" I ignored her spluttered calls, taking long strides to put some distance between us before climbing up the stairs two at a time. Good thing I knew which buttons to press as far as she was concerned. Well… good for one thing. I might regret it later. Who was I kidding? I never regretted messing with her. She couldn't even begin keeping up with me, not for lack of trying.

Now that I had the information I was looking for, as much of it as I was going to get anyway, I returned to my dorm room. Even after all this time, I was half-expecting to see Chloe there sprawled out in her usual fashion, high as a kite after raiding my weed stash. As had been the case for the past few months, she wasn't there waiting for me. For a while, I tried figuring it out but gave up when people didn't seem to care and got on with my life. Not like I could do much on my own. Maybe she ran away from Arcadia like she always said she would. I wouldn't blame her. In my experience, people came and they went easier than clicking your fingers.

Deciding to leave my homework for today, I instead voted to get high. Opening the window and getting set up, I laid back on my bed and relaxed. To distract myself, I starting thinking about the girl at the center of Blackwell's gossip. Hopefully, whenever Max finally made an appearance, things would start to get interesting around here. I had to wonder which of the two categories she would fit in, threat or nobody. My hope, threat. As fun as I found besting her, another person at it wouldn't hurt. Victoria _really_ wouldn't stand a chance then.

Now that I thought about it… hadn't Chloe mentioned someone called Max before? A childhood friend who had moved to Seattle a few years back. Surely, it was too much of a coincidence not to be the same Max. The last name matched too, if I remembered correctly. Doing a little research, I managed to pull up a photo from a news story relating to the car crash and cross referenced it with a couple of social media pages. Most teens were connected somehow via the internet. It was worth checking at least.

After a few minutes searching, I came up with a hit and began idly browsing through old posts. Most were to do with photography, a couple of more personal things but not many. Given the intervals between posts, Max wasn't in the same league as Victoria socially. Otherwise, she'd probably be advertising how much fun she was having and how oh so great her life was. From the brief look, it seemed she fitted into more of a social outcast category. That meant her chances against Victoria were… slim to none. Unless she was like Alyssa, one of the girls in photography class, who didn't seem to care and didn't take shit from bullies like Victoria. Looking at the photos, Max didn't seem like the type. Then again, looks could be deceiving…

Before I knew it, I had been scrolling through Max's feed for a good half an hour, speculations mounting in my mind. Regardless of what her personality might be, she was pretty cute in a dorky kind of way. Pale skin, freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks, mid length brown hair and bright blue eyes. Maybe around my own height and skinny. Her style could do with some work, every picture showing her in basic, brandless clothing. Seemed her birthday was coming up soon, making her a Virgo. I was big on star signs. Virgos and Leos made for interesting pairings. Before long, I had worked my way through most of her profile. At least I knew a hell of a lot more than before searching and had my own idea of what Max might be like. It would be interesting to see whether my prediction was correct. Even if it was, that didn't mean Max was a lost cause. It just made things more… interesting.

Max hadn't even set foot in Blackwell and people were already gossiping and trying to place her in the school's hierarchy, looking for ways to make things more fun around here… myself included. At least I was willing to admit it, unlike other students at Blackwell. Everyone was playing their own game here, had their own motivations and goals. Some were more upfront about it than others, me being one of the more secretive, unpredictable players. Anything to cause a stir. Me taking an interest in Max, especially if she _was_ as shy and introverted as her profile made out, would definitely do that. Her past connection with Chloe only made it all the more enticing to get involved.

Since she would have missed out on a several days of class and socializing, she might feel overwhelmed, out of place. A few kind words here and there might not go amiss. I made it a habit to get in everyone's good books as much as possible, with Victoria as a _major_ exception. That had been a lost cause from the start. She had been far too stubborn and uncompromising. I highly doubted that Max would take as much work from what I had gathered. Sure, I might be jumping the gun but as a rule, my guesses were pretty spot on. It was worth a shot if I saw an opportunity at the very least. Some people were very receptive to suggestion. Max just might be one of those people.

If nothing else, it'd keep the boredom at bay. That alone made it a worthy mission.

* * *

 **Will Max survive Victoria's wrath? What does Rachel have planned for her? And where oh where is Chloe Price? Tune in next time to start the journey to finding the answers to these questions and more.**


	3. Old Beginnings

**Hey guys, welcome back. So, a few things are different from canon, right? Just how much, you'll find out as we go.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Old Beginnings**

 **Max's POV – Arcadia Bay – The Next Day - Afternoon**

It had been a few days since the accident and I still hadn't figured out just what the hell was going on with me. I'd tried the whole hand thing a couple times, yielding the same result each and every time… rewinding. It was so bizarre, definitely _not_ a fluke. How was this even possible? People didn't have powers like this in real life, films and books yeah, except... I _did_ , for whatever reason. I could only guess that the crash acted as a catalyst, my own and my family's lives at risk. Or maybe I was just imagining it all. To be honest, that was the most logical explanation. Maybe I'd hit my head so hard I was hallucinating or something, in a coma perhaps dreaming all this. That was much easier to accept than the alternative.

While I had pretty much recovered from my injuries, there were still a few bruises and scars remaining, some of which I didn't think would ever go. A few of them had been pretty deep and might be fairly permanent, especially on my face. Broken shards of glass had made light work of gashing my skin. I had a horrible sinking feeling it would make me stand out. Not in a good way, either. So much for the 'blending into the background' plan. Hopefully, students at Blackwell wouldn't be too cruel about it. There would be bullies everywhere, but surely everyone had grown up from teen drama by the age of eighteen… I could only hope. Guess I would find out soon enough.

The first thing I had to do when I finally got to Blackwell was to meet Principal Wells and some of my teachers, Mark Jefferson included. They all seemed nice and welcoming, making it easier for me. My camera had smashed in the crash, beyond repair, so Mr. Jefferson kindly gave me one of his old ones to use. It was digital, not really my style but I couldn't complain, and _way_ more expensive than mine had been. Actually, it made me a little nervous. Clumsiness was a huge flaw of mine. Luckily, the first week back had mostly been introductions so I hadn't missed much academically. Socially, however, I had a _lot_ to catch up on. That much was clear already. Everyone already seemed to know who I was and had their own groups. I came back in time for my first photography class. Mr. Jefferson introduced me to the class, all of them muttering amongst themselves. I hated being in the spotlight at the best of times.

A couple of them couldn't care less, while others seemed curious. One of the girls in the back gave me a contempt filled scowl, another smiled warmly, sunlight glinting off a gold cross necklace. I made a mental note to avoid the first and maybe try talking to the other. The person who seemed the most intrigued was a girl sat in the middle of the room, with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She pushed back her hair, exposing a blue feather earring. Judging by the way she was acting and dressed, she was one of the cool kids here. At least, she sure as hell looked like she belonged in that category. So, the complete opposite of me. There was something oddly… predatory about her eyes, like she saw me as a target. For what, I had no clue. Maybe I was just being paranoid… and maybe I was right to worry. Only time would tell.

I took a seat at the back in the middle, unfortunately close to the girl who had given me such a cold reception, taking out my notebook. The rest of class was uneventful and I just tried to keep my head down. No need to draw extra attention to myself. Finally, the bell rang and everyone began packing up. The first thing the scowling girl did was stick to Mr. Jefferson's side like glue. Whatever got her off my back, I was fine with. The girl who smiled at me earlier came over as I was packing to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Kate." She held out her hand for a handshake.

I took her hand, happy that at least one person seemed to be friendly around here. "I'm Max, as you already know."

"Are you in the dorms here?" Kate asked, curiosity crossing her features.

Since I had moved in when classes were still running, I hadn't bumped into any of my dorm mates yet. "Yeah, I'm in 219."

She smiled at me again, genuine and inviting. "You're close to me, then. I'm in 222. Just across the hall." Her smile faltered, eyes flickering with worry. "Although… that does mean your opposite Victoria."

From the way she was acting, I could take a good guess at who she was referring to. "Let me guess, the scowling one."

Kate glanced over at the short-haired blonde, watching her sucking up. "Got it in one, I'm afraid. Best to avoid her where possible."

"To be honest, I was going to anyway. My nerd senses tingling," I mentioned, only half-joking. Having always been on the lower end of the social spectrum, I was usually pretty good at knowing who to avoid.

That put the smile back on Kate's face. "I think you'll do just fine around here. Just wait until you meet Warren. I have a feeling you two will get along like a house on fire."

"Max," the familiar voice from the front of the classroom cut our conversation short. Mr. Jefferson offered a smile. "Can I have a word before you leave? It won't take long."

Not really having any other choice, I agreed. Victoria didn't seem too pleased, though. "Sure."

"I can wait for you if you want," Kate offered. "The walk back is boring alone."

"If you don't mind, thanks." After arranging that, I approached the desk trying my best to ignore the icy glare I was getting from Victoria. Again, so much for staying invisible.

"So, how did you find today?" He asked when I was finally close enough.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I considered my answer. "Really interesting. I knew some of it and learned a lot."

"Well, it is my job to teach you. If you knew everything, I would be redundant." He crossed his arms, smiling again. "If you need anything at all, you just have to let me know."

"Thanks, I will." Eager to disappear from Victoria's line of sight, I ducked out of the classroom to find Kate waiting for me.

"I think I'm on Victoria's radar now…" I let out a deep sigh from unintentionally getting noticed as we walked back to the dorm building.

"She does seem very…" Kate hesitated, trying to find the right word, "possessive of Mr. Jefferson's attention. Rachel has proven that much."

"Rachel?"

"Long, blonde hair, hazel eyes, blue feather earring." Kate described who she meant, the girl who had really been sizing me up earlier.

"Oh, her. What's she like?" It was best to know what I might be up against. Just in case she did take an interest.

Taking a moment to gather thoughts, Kate finally replied. "She seems to be pretty popular here and Victoria's rival, although it's a little one-sided from what I've seen."

"How so?"

"Well, Victoria seems to instigate most of the confrontation and Rachel finishes it," Kate began hesitantly. "The dorm has become a bit of a war zone and we've barely even started. They were both here last year, so obviously there's some bad blood between them."

So much for the theory that everyone would have grown up beyond drama. "Thanks for the warning."

"One good thing, it keeps Victoria preoccupied. She has less time to pick on other people with Rachel to deal with," Kate mentioned, sounding almost sad for the trade-off.

When we reached the dorm building, we climbed the stairs and made our way down the hallway. As we proceeded, Kate gave me an overview of the people living here. Some of them seemed nice from what she described, others indifferent. It was all pretty overwhelming for now. At least I knew one person who seemed genuinely friendly. After exchanging numbers and goodbyes, Kate and I parted ways. I had mostly unpacked all my possessions so I decided to get ahead on my work, reading through the notes I had missed.

Not long after I started, there was a knock on my door. Realizing that I should at least try to be social, I got up and answered. _Big_ mistake. Stood there was Victoria, her scowl seemingly permanent. It was too late to shut the door now she had seen me.

"Uh… hey." I managed, feeling nervous and awkward already.

Victoria drew herself to her fullest height, towering over me. "Max Caulfield, I came here to introduce myself personally and let you know how things are run around here."

"Okay…"

"Did I say you could speak? I don't think so." Not wanting to piss her off more, I kept my mouth shut. "Now, if you don't want any trouble you had best watch your step. We wouldn't want any… accidents happening because you overstepped the boundaries, would we?"

Unsure of whether that was supposed to be a rhetorical question, I just shook my head to play it safe. Before she had the chance to continue, another voice entered the fray. "Already trying to terrorize the new girl? Give her a break, Vicky." Curious to see who the other person was, I peeked around Victoria to see the girl from before Kate was telling me about, Rachel.

"I _told_ you not to call me that," Victoria hissed menacingly, her attention solely focused on the confident blonde and not me.

Rachel shrugged, looking bored. "Eh, you say a lot of things. You don't really expect me to listen to them all, do you?"

That answer did not go down well, Victoria giving each of us one last glare before skulking back to her room. "I don't have time to spend with losers like you."

"Jeez, she seems especially pissed today. Bet she didn't like Mark even looking at someone else. Experience backs that guess up." After muttering to herself, Rachel turned back to me with a grin. "Anyway, enough about her. I'm Rachel Amber, a pleasure to meet you, Max."

"Same."

Giving me a thorough once over, Rachel finally spoke again. "I've heard a lot of things about you already, you know. Blackwell does breed gossip. Wanted to check how much of it was actually true."

"I don't think I even want to know what's been said." God only knew what people had been saying about me. The accident had definitely put me in a position of attention, one I really didn't want to be in.

"Nothing all that bad, I assure you." Something shifted in her hazel eyes then, a similar glint to the one she'd had in the classroom. "I'm glad you're as cute as they said, though."

Not knowing how to react to that, I stumbled over my words. "Uh… ha… um… th-thanks, I guess."

Smiling, she thankfully changed the subject. "So, I hear you used to live here."

Now starting to understand the extent of the information people already knew about me, I answered her question. "I did, yeah. A long time ago now. Not much has changed."

"Except maybe it's become more of a shithole than before?" she suggested.

"I wouldn't say it like that, but…" there wasn't really a better word for it, or if there was I couldn't think of it now, "...yeah. Have you ever lived here? Aside from now, of course."

"Nope, although I have spent a lot of time here over the years. I knew someone who lived close by, so I know the area pretty well." It sounded like there might be a story behind that, but I didn't press for now… as tempting as it was. From the way she said that, it probably wasn't a particularly happy memory. Maybe bittersweet was a better word for it. "Anyway, I look forward to getting to know you better, Max. I'm in 224 if you want to come say hi. My door's always open for you."

"Thanks, uh, same goes for you."

Exchanging numbers like I had with Kate, Rachel gave me one last charming smile before returning to her own room. Gone as quickly as she had arrived. After the weird exchange, starting off with a threatening lecture and ending in a friendly chat, I went back in my room. Blackwell was already turning out to be an adventure and it was only my first day here. I'd already caught the attention of two popular characters here, Victoria and Rachel. As far as Victoria went, she was pretty clear cut. She obviously saw herself as the Queen Bee here and was ready to demonstrate why… or put down anyone who said otherwise. She was definitely one to avoid at all costs.

I wasn't so sure of what to make of Rachel. She seemed nice and all, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to her than met the eye. There was something mysterious about her, the kind of mystery you wanted to dig into even if it brought trouble. All I could think of was the way she had looked at me. Very intense and curious. A predator eyeing up its prey, considering which angle was best to strike from and when. What could she possibly want from someone like me? Nothing, as far as I could tell. I was pretty average in every way. Maybe I had misinterpreted things. Not the first time. Rachel had gone out of her way to come and greet me and all I could do was put her down as a threat. Still… I couldn't shake the feeling she was up to something. For now, I would reserve judgment.

Sighing, I sat at my desk again and started reading through the notes. Before I could really get into it, my phone went off with a message. I glanced over to see what it said, slightly surprised when I saw who it was from.

 **Rachel: I forgot, let me know if Icky Vicky bothers you again**

 **Rachel: I'm pretty good at fending her off**

 **Rachel: Today was nothing. You haven't even seen my best moves yet ;)**

Not sure how to interpret that last message, I replied with a neutral-ish response.

 **Max: Thanks, Rachel. I appreciate the offer. I would say the same, but… I suck with confrontation**

 **Rachel: No worries. Leave her to me**

 **Rachel: I'm sure you're good at other things**

 **Rachel: Can't wait to find out what**

Again, I didn't know why, but that last message threw me. Maybe it was because of her comment earlier about me being, uh, 'cute'. Now I was starting to see everything as flirting. Jeez, get it together. Reading social cues 101 with Max Caulfield… Rolling my shoulders, trying to forget about the whole incident, I went back to reading. Unfortunately, I didn't take in even a single word I read, my mind too distracted. Way to start my first day.

* * *

 **Poor Max has been thrown in at the deep end, huh? Everyone wants a piece of her. Not the same piece, either. Have a great day and see you next time.**


	4. Coup d'état

**Hey guys, welcome back. Some of these chapters will overlap, aka the same scenes with different perspectives. Hopefully, it'll be clear enough when that happens.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Coup d'état**

 **Rachel's POV**

After the bell rang to signal class was over for the day, I got out pretty quickly. If I hung around too long, Mark Jefferson would find an excuse to stop me leaving. As much as I loved pissing Victoria off by monopolizing his time, I had other things to do. Make the rounds and catch up with people. Everyone knew who I was at Blackwell and most of them were up for a chat. The majority of the Vortex Club members were cool enough, minus Victoria and her minions. Taylor seemed a little more approachable than Courtney. Not much, though. Nathan was… a little trickier. Some days, he would talk my ear off. Other days, he was very quiet and sometimes he was frustrated, easily angered. Best time to talk to him was when he was high, chilled out. Then again, that could apply to most people. In fact, when it came to guys like Hayden, I wasn't even sure if I'd talked to him when he was completely sober. Dana was nice enough, always seemed to have a smile on her face, cheerleading suited her, and she loved to gossip, again a trait that could apply to all students at Blackwell. Then you had Juliet, always looking for her next big story and not above unorthodox ways of getting it. She sure was persistent. The jocks, like Zachary and Logan, seemed focused on only two things, sport and girls. You would be in for some quality grade bro talk hanging with them.

As far as other students went, there were serious photo geeks like Evan. He took himself _way_ too seriously, but he had the talent to back up the pretentious aura. Daniel was sweet enough, always busy drawing. Brooke was… an interesting one. Pretty hostile to everyone, maybe with the exception of one person - Warren Graham, the walking definition of science nerd. There were the quiet ones, like Kate and Alyssa, Stella too. Those three couldn't be much different otherwise if they tried. Kate ran some sort of religious study group, not that I would probably go. Maybe curiosity would get the better of me one day. As for Alyssa, she was pretty anti-social, always had her head stuck in a book. She seemed like the type who wouldn't take shit, though. Stella was a homework machine, taking her studies very seriously.

Once I'd briefly checked in with anyone who needed to be, I made my way back to the dorm room. Maybe I should go and personally introduce myself to our latest dorm mate if she was in when I got back. The sooner we got acquainted, the better. With that thought in mind, I climbed the stairs hearing a familiar voice getting louder. Victoria… sounded like she was chewing someone out. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor soul who had crossed her. Not everyone was as skilled at dealing with her as me, take poor Kate Marsh as an example. She'd only just started out and was already on Victoria's radar.

Keen to see who had inspired her wrath this time, I pushed the door and entered the girl's' dorm hallway. Victoria was stood down the other end, blocking my view of who she was intimidating. Given the position in the corridor, probably Max. Time to act the hero.

Confidently sauntering up to and catching the tail end of the conversation, definitely a shakedown, I interrupted. "Already trying to terrorize the new girl? Give her a break, Vicky."

At the sound of my voice, Victoria swiveled around to glare at me. A head poked out from behind the scowling blonde, identical to the pictures I had been browsing on Max's profile the other day. She looked very helpless right now, resigned to her fate.

"I _told_ you not to call me that," Victoria hissed menacingly, her eyes narrowing at my presence. If looks could kill...

Shrugging, I tried to look as disinterested as possible. "Eh, you say a lot of things. You don't really expect me to listen to them all, do you?"

As expected, Victoria did _not_ like that. It was a fifty/fifty chance as to whether she would lash out or storm off. Choosing the latter, not before giving both Max and I her most hate-filled glare, she turned sharply and headed back to her room. "I don't have time to spend with losers like you."

When her door slammed shut, I shook my head with a sigh. "Jeez, she seems especially pissed today. Bet she didn't like Mark even looking at someone else. Experience backs that guess up." Remembering that Max was still here, hard to tell when she was so quiet, I turned to her with my most charming smile. "Anyway, enough about her. I'm Rachel Amber, a pleasure to meet you, Max."

"Same."

I took a moment to really study her, see if the image I had in my head matched up. Confirming that it did, I broke the silence that had been accumulating between us. Seemed like Max wasn't one for starting conversations, duly noted. "I've heard a lot of things about you already, you know. Blackwell does breed gossip. Wanted to check how much of it was actually true."

"I don't think I even want to know what's been said," Max mumbled, looking genuinely disheartened from the prospect of rumors surrounding her.

"Nothing all that bad, I assure you." Knowing a sure-fire way to take her mind off things and test how easy it was to tease her, I allowed myself a slight smirk. "I'm glad you're as cute as they said, though."

Her eyes widened in shock, mouth opening as if she was about to say something, then closing again. The expression was priceless and I only wished I could get my phone out quick enough to snap a picture before it changed back. Although, the confused embarrassment that followed was a good enough substitute.

She cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh… ha… um… th-thanks, I guess."

Noting that she was easily flustered, I took it down a notch. No need to be too aggressive for a first meeting. A slow build up would probably be the best approach for Max. Not too slow, though. Otherwise, she'd establish a solid comfort zone and take a lot more coaxing to push out of it.

"So, I hear you used to live here," I said, wanting to confirm if the information I'd dug up was true. You could never be too sure at Blackwell.

Seeming relieved for the change of topic, Max replied. "I did, yeah. A long time ago now. Not much has changed."

"Except maybe it's become more of a shithole than before?" I offered, finishing the thought for her.

"I wouldn't say it like that, but…" Max paused for a couple seconds, clearly trying to come up with another way of putting it and failing, "...yeah. Have you ever lived here? Aside from now, of course."

Normally, I wouldn't be so forthcoming with my personal life but a little wouldn't hurt to break the ice. "Nope, although I have spent a lot of time here over the years. I knew someone who lived close by, so I know the area pretty well." Not wanting to mention Chloe yet, I moved on quickly. "Anyway, I look forward to getting to know you better, Max. I'm in 224 if you want to come say hi. My door's always open for you."

"Thanks, uh, same goes for you." She awkwardly returned the offer, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

After we exchanged numbers, I grinned at her again then returned to my room. As far as first meetings went, that had been interesting. It seemed Max was already on Victoria's shit list, something she would probably need help dealing with. Given how socially awkward she appeared, she'd need all the help she could get. Hopefully, I had made enough of an impression on her. Not to brag, but I was a pretty difficult person to forget for several reasons. Just had to make sure to keep it up.

I flopped down on my bed, resting my hands on my stomach. My mind wandered back to earlier in class when Max was first introduced. She had that 'deer caught in the headlights' look, nervous and easily spooked. Once the initial internal freakout had died down, she had scanned the room, like she was trying to search for potential threats. When our eyes met, I could tell she wasn't sure what to make of me. That was the way I preferred it, anyway. There was also a flicker of curiosity, too. That might make things a little easier, to know there might be some initial interest from Max.

Idly checking my phone and seeing a ton of messages across the board, I started scrolling through to see if any were worth paying attention or replying to. That was when I remembered I have a new number to play around with. Best to start early with Max. Putting the rest off for now, I began texting at my usual lightning quick pace.

 **Rachel: I forgot, let me know if Icky Vicky bothers you again**

 **Rachel: I'm pretty good at fending her off**

 **Rachel: Today was nothing. You haven't even seen my best moves yet ;)**

After the initial message spam, I let it sit for a few seconds tending to the others in the meantime. I didn't have to wait too long for a response.

 **Max: Thanks, Rachel. I appreciate the offer. I would say the same, but… I suck with confrontation**

It seemed that my last vaguely suggestive message hadn't put her off, so I decided to push just a little bit more.

 **Rachel: No worries. Leave her to me**

 **Rachel: I'm sure you're good at other things**

 **Rachel: Can't wait to find out what**

Figuring that should be enough for the moment, I finished off checking through all the other messages. It usually took me a while to get through them all, but I'd learned to prioritize. Some people expected quick responses, the Vortex Club crew being such contacts. Others were slow to reply themselves, so I could get away with leaving them longer. Never too long, though. As I was scrolling through I came to a conversation thread I hadn't added to in months… the one between me and Chloe. The last message the bluenette had sent wasn't even all that significant, just the usual. I had tried texting her a few times soon after she had disappeared, trying to find out where she was. Called her, too. I never did receive an answer, though.

Trying not to dwell, I put the phone on the bedside table and let out a soft sigh. It was way too early to sleep and I didn't feel like starting the mountain of work. Instead, I heaved myself off the bed grabbing a jacket on the way out of my room. Maybe a quick walk would help clear my head. There were very few people left hanging around campus, most having returned to their rooms. A few stragglers remained, taking full advantage of the time before curfew. Not surprisingly, the skaters were still out and about. When Justin saw me, he waved for me to come over. Not having anything better to do, I took him up on the offer.

He grinned as I approached. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you out and about now. Guess there are no VC parties going on."

Taking up my usual spot on the low wall, I got comfortable. "There sure isn't. Otherwise, you know I'd be there."

"And that Victoria would be there to make you feel oh so very welcomed," Trevor mentioned, knowing how explosive things could get with us both in the same room. A fight just waiting to happen.

Justin joined me on the wall, moving his skateboard around with his foot. "She needs to get a hobby or something, other than getting pissed at you."

Enjoying the mental image that thought brought, I grinned to myself. "I'm sure that suggestion will go down well."

Trevor too was smiling. "Let me be there when you tell her that, Justin."

"Dude, I'm not suicidal. No way am I going anywhere near her if I can help it. Let alone talking," Justin stated outright, not even giving it a second thought.

Always looking for an opportunity to tease, I nudged his shoulder. "Aw, don't be like that. It could be fun. You don't know until you try. Could be the start of a budding friendship."

Justin gave me a funny look. "Pfft, you must be even higher than me to consider that a possibility."

"I can't see her highness stooping so low as to interact with the commoners," Trevor added sarcastically.

Yet again entertained by the mental image, I grinned. "It'd be treason to even suggest such a ridiculous notion."

"It never ceases to amaze me how everyone just kinda accepts her running that asshole social club. How many people actually like her?" Justin asked, sounding very confused about the whole set up.

"Not nearly as many as she thinks," Trevor replied matter-of-factly. The things people said about Victoria behind her back… it was almost sad. Almost.

Justin turned to me, readjusting his baseball cap. "You'd do a much better job, Rach. People actually like you."

If I wanted to, I could quite easily get the support. Enough people had an ax to grind with Victoria and would be more than happy to see her dethroned. The hard part wasn't support. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. The main problem is Nathan. If he wasn't so close with her, she wouldn't have as much hold. Since the Prescotts basically fund the whole thing…"

"Always comes down to money," Justin mumbled to himself, sounding annoyed.

Not wanting to completely dash his hopes and dreams, I shrugged. "Maybe one day I'll stage a coup. If I ever have an afternoon free and feel bored enough."

Trevor nodded, approving the potential rebellion. "Count me in."

"Hell yeah!" Justin exclaimed. "I might not actually hate the Vortex Club then."

"We'll see what happens." As fun as the idea sounded, there were other smaller projects I had to work on, Max being the main one. If I played my cards right, which I always did, getting her on side might be just as interesting if not more so. The possibilities were endless and I planned to thoroughly explore as many as I could.

* * *

 **Will Rachel ever manage to overthrow Victoria? How will Max feature into her plans, if at all? Keep reading to find out.**


	5. The Grand Tour

**Hey guys, welcome back. Here's the next chapter for you, so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Grand Tour**

 **Max's POV - Max's Room – Three Days Later**

It had been tough getting settled in when everyone had already heard crazy stories about me, mostly courtesy of Victoria from what I'd pieced together. For some reason, she seemed to have it in for me. I couldn't understand why. Rachel had assured me she was just jealous of losing the spotlight for a moment. Either way, I didn't want to find out. Better to just keep my head down from now on. Not that I hadn't been trying to from the very beginning. At least Kate seemed nice, Rachel too. Those two were making more of an effort than anyone. It was nice to have some people looking out for me, whatever the reason.

There was an unexpected knock at my door, making me jump. I got up from my bed and walked over to the door. It didn't sound like a Victoria knock, so I was probably fine. When I opened it, I saw what was becoming a familiar face.

"Max, I'm glad you're in." Rachel smiled at me, as charming as ever. "You free now?"

Before I blindly agreed, I needed to know what she had in mind. "That depends on what I'm agreeing to by saying yes."

"Nothing bad, promise." When I gave her a skeptical look, Rachel sighed and revealed more information. "Just an impromptu tour of Blackwell."

"I do know how to get around here... sort of. I've made it to class and the dorms okay so far." Sure, I did get a little lost every now and then but I was getting there. It wasn't too hard to find my way around.

Rachel shook her head. "Max, it's not _that_ kind of tour. More of a… people tour. Get you properly acquainted with everyone… well, maybe not Victoria, but you get what I mean."

Sensing that this wasn't really up for debate, I crossed my arms. "Something tells me I don't have much of a choice."

Her grin broadened at that. "Smart girl. I like to give you the illusion of options at the very least, aka the easy way or hard way. Come on, it'll be fun."

I thought it over for a moment, realizing that this probably wasn't up for debate. It wasn't like I was against the idea, not completely. "For the sake of my sanity… fine."

"You won't regret it," Rachel reassured, giving my shoulder a light nudge.

Unlike her, I wasn't so sure of that seemingly irrefutable fact. "That has yet to be seen."

Undeterred, she leaned against the doorframe. "A pessimist, huh? Guess I'll just have to work extra hard, then."

"I'm just… not very good at the whole 'dealing with people' thing," I admitted. Not like it was a big secret.

"Which is exactly why having me around is the smartest move," Rachel replied instantly, not missing a beat. "Not to brag, but everyone knows me here and a lot of them like me. That's a good social advantage for you."

"Yeah, until I actually start talking and making a fool of myself…" I mumbled, knowing that would most definitely happen.

Rachel grabbed hold of my arms, looking straight into my eyes. "Max, just chill out. It's gonna be fine."

With no way out, I resigned myself to my fate. "Let's get this over with."

"I was hoping for a slightly more enthusiastic attitude, but… that'll have to do." Grabbing hold of my wrist, Rachel all but dragged me out of my room. "We'll start off easy and work up from there."

Realizing that it would be pointless arguing right now, I sighed and walked along with her. She still held on tight, like she was worried I'd bolt the second I had the chance… which I might have. "Define 'easy'."

Still clamping onto my wrist, Rachel glanced over at me. "Not Vortex Club members, or members who are actually nice. Weird thought, I know. We'll keep clear of the jocks for now."

"Why?"

Stopping for just a moment, she sighed. "Oh, Max… you'll thank me later. They have trouble controlling their mouths sometimes, especially around cute chicks."

"Ah, I see…" I felt stupid for not getting it the first time. "I mean, I highly doubt I'd even get a first look, let alone a second from them."

That made Rachel laugh. "You'd be surprised. Don't sell yourself short. If I were them, I'd sure as hell give you a second look."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Now you're just trying to mess with me."

"Not at all," she replied straight away, not a hint of teasing. "I _am_ giving you a second look right now, more than that."

"You must really be high or crazy or something," I muttered in response, feeling the heat now.

"Nah, too early in the morning for that."

Still trying to figure out if she was being genuine or not, I did my best to hide the oncoming embarrassment. "Guess it's crazy then."

She offered up one of her most charming smiles. "Only the good kind. Besides, I'm not blind. You might do your best to hide in brandless jeans and shapeless hoodies, but I know potential when I see it. With some guidance, you'd scrub up well. Diamond in the rough."

"Again, crazy."

One over exaggerated sigh later, she gave an extra tug on my wrist to get me moving. "You can make dismissive comments all you want, but until I get my hands on you, work my magic and totally prove you wrong, they are empty. We'll worry about that later, though."

Before I knew it, we were out in the main campus grounds heading towards a group I never thought I'd be associating myself with. The skaters. I couldn't really picture Rachel hanging with them either, seeming more of a Vortex Club socialite type. Still, they seemed eager to wave her down.

"Hey guys, I brought a new toy along." Rachel threw a stage wink my way, grinning subtly.

The darker haired boy looked at me, then back at Rachel. "I can't even tell if you're kidding or not…"

Rachel shrugged. "I am, mostly."

"Uh-huh, sure." The blonde boy gave me a lazy glance, turning his attention back to Rachel.

"We're sorry for her," the first boy apologized, jabbing his thumb towards her.

"You _will_ be sorry in a minute," Rachel threatened playfully, raising her free fist menacingly.

The other boy seemed to be amused by the possibility. "Hey, if you guys are gonna fight let me know. I wanna get it all on camera. That shit'd go viral around here. Blackwell honor student beating a skater."

"Who said I'd lose?" the dark-haired boy protested.

The guy with blonde hair scoffed. "Dude, I've _seen_ Rach fight. She's a fucking scrapper, dirty tactics."

Rachel turned to him, eyes narrowed accusingly. "Are you implying that I cheat?"

The first boy shook his head, smiling at their behavior. "More like outright stating the blaring fact. Anyway, you must be Max, right?"

"Y-yeah, I am," I stammered, not really sure what to say.

He offered a reassuring smile, waving in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Max. My name's Trevor and that's Justin."

The blonde boy raised a hand in lazy greeting. "S'up."

I scuffed my worn sneakers across the ground, feeling very awkward. "It's, uh, nice to meet you both, too."

Justin chuckled at the polite greeting. "Ah, no need to be all formal and shit here."

Trevor gave him a funny look, clearly wishing Justin was a bit more polite sometimes, before turning back to me. "How's Blackwell been so far? What you expected?"

That was a good question, one I wasn't quite sure how to answer. "Yes and no. I didn't expect to be so… well known already."

"That's what it's like here. Gossip gets spread around quick," Justin revealed, stroking the straggly goatee on his chin like he was pondering something profound.

I rubbed the back of my neck, having experienced that truth first hand. "Yeah, so I've seen."

"It'll only last a short while before some other drama comes along," Rachel reassured, running her fingers through her hair. "Probably something to do with a relationship breakdown or Victoria. Maybe both."

"People forget things just as quickly as they spread them around," Trevor mentioned sadly.

"Yeah, prime example being C-"

Before Justin could continue that thought, Rachel swiftly shut him down. "Well, we're on the clock. Busy, busy. Best get a move on. See you guys later."

"Wait…" My protests didn't seem to make any difference, Rachel shepherding me away from the skater crew. "What was he going to say?"

Taking firm hold of my wrist again, Rachel gave a noncommittal shrug. "Beats me. Who knows what's going on in that boy's head. Anyway, next stop is Dana. Probably Juliet by extension. They are literally always together."

Something told me there was more to this than she was letting on, but pressing probably wouldn't help. Over the other side of the main campus, there were two girls sat on the grass totally oblivious to their surroundings. They seemed to be debating something. As Rachel approached them dragging me behind her, they glanced up curiously.

The girl with auburn hair got up first, brushing herself down before focusing on me. "So, you must be Max, right? I'm Dana."

"I am, yes. Nice to meet you." It would be fun trying to remember all these names… not.

"You're pretty hot gossip right now," the blonde of the pair added, sounding a little too happy about that.

Dana shook her head with a sigh. "Oh my god, Juliet. The poor girl has literally just got here. Don't start hounding her for an interview."

Juliet held her hands up in surrender. "I wasn't going to… okay, maybe I was. I've gotta act on this while it's hot."

"That's what I thought." Dana turned to me, saying the next few words in a stage whisper. "You'll have to watch out for Juliet if you don't want to become front page news. She's relentless."

Frowning, Juliet tossed her an unappreciative glare. "Hey, don't act like I'm the bad guy. I'm just trying to report the important stuff."

"Well, I'm sure Max has had enough questions for the year already without your input," Dana pointed out, trying to play my defense.

Juliet waved her comment away like she was swatting an annoying fly. "I can set the records straight, filter out the lies from the truth. I'm sure Max wants to get her side of things out there, right?"

"I… uh…" Instinctively, I turned to Rachel for help. She seemed to have this social thing down.

Thankfully, my plea was heard and she stepped in. "Save it, Juliet. At least let her finish unpacking until you sink your teeth into her."

A little disheartened, Juliet gave up for now. "Whatever. I'm just saying it could benefit."

"You more than anyone," her friend mentioned with a knowing smirk.

"You want to get in early before Victoria starts 'manipulating' the truth," she made some air quotes before continuing, "in other words making shit up."

Rachel nodded, humoring her. "We'll keep it in mind."

"Anyway, if you need anything, Max, let us know," Dana offered cheerfully. "I'm in 218, Juliet's in 223 across the hall from me."

"My lovely neighbor, in other words," Rachel chimed in.

Juliet didn't appear to be so enthused. "Hmm… would be better if you and Victoria didn't have shouting matches outside. Seriously, she has nothing better to do than complain and scheme. I feel sorry for Kate."

Nodding sympathetically, Dana agreed with that summary. "We all do. Nobody wants to be close to Victoria. Having said that, you're across the hall, aren't you, Max?"

"Yeah, I am. Lucky me…" Out of all the rooms I could have ended up in, I just so happened to get put in the worst possible place.

"You can always come sleep in my room if you want. I don't mind," Rachel offered eagerly. Dana and Juliet exchanged knowing glances, ones I didn't quite understand. "In fact, I would encourage it."

Whatever the reason they were doing it couldn't be worse than having Victoria on my ass 24/7. "You know, I might have to consider it if Victoria keeps targeting me."

The possibility made Juliet groan in protest. "Ugh, please don't. Victoria doesn't need twice the reason to come and kick up a fuss in the hallway outside my room. I think Stella might actually kill someone if it happens again…" she hesitated, her expression reversing from one of disapproval to consideration, "wait, maybe do it and then make sure you clear the area before she goes on the warpath."

Dana seemed to be thinking along the same lines, finding it amusing. "That's one way of taking Victoria down."

"I would pay to see it," Rachel added with a grin, clearly finding the mental image just as entertaining as the others. "Anyway, as pleasant as this has been, we have to make a move."

"So soon?" Dana asked, sounding a little disappointed. "Fair enough. It was great meeting you, Max and I hope to be seeing you around."

Motioning lazily at her friend, Juliet sat back down on the grass. "What she said."

"Thanks, hopefully I'll survive Victoria's wrath long enough." That was still a big 'if'.

"Stick close to me and you will." Rachel put her arm around my shoulder and guided me away from them back towards the dorm building. "See, that wasn't so bad."

I let out a sigh, feeling mentally drained. "I don't know… you said we were taking it easy for now. That didn't seem easy."

"It'll get easier," she reassured, ushering me along the path. "You don't get good at things by finding excuses not to do it."

"I… suppose that's true." I couldn't really argue with that point.

"It _is_ true," she asserted as we walked. "You will be learning from the best, which is me by the way, so there's nothing to worry about. You're in good hands."

Wondering how she had so much faith in that, I slowed my pace a little. "I don't mean to moan all the time, sorry. I… appreciate what you're trying to do. It's just… I'm not sure I can do all this."

Rachel glanced at me with a reassuring smile. "Max, you can. I believe in you. And there's no need to be sorry. Just do your best and push yourself a little. It'll get easier." Soon enough, we were outside the Prescott dorm building and climbing the stairs.

"I hope so," I muttered under my breath. It would be nice to fit in for a change.

"I'd be willing to bet on it." When we reached the top of the stairs, Rachel motioned with her head to the first door on the left, her room. I assumed she was inviting me to come chat, an assumption that was proven correct when she opened the door and led me inside.

The room was a little messier than I had expected, bits and bobs strewn everywhere. A blue dream catcher hung over her bed, swaying in the light breeze coming through her open window. There must have been an incense burner or something in her room because there was a subtle scent of vanilla on the air. It felt very cozy and warm, alive. An ashtray sat on her bedside table alongside an assortment of lotions and potions I wouldn't even know where to begin with.

Various posters and photos lined the walls, showing parties she'd been to and places she'd visited. The same girl seemed to appear in several of the photos, best distinguished by the wild flash of blue hair. I couldn't see her features very well from where I was standing, though. Odd that I hadn't been introduced to this girl, whoever she was. Maybe she didn't go to Blackwell, an out of town friend.

"We're all in the same boat here. Trying to make something of ourselves, follow dreams. Nobody said it'd be easy, but we can have fun along the way, take every opportunity we can and leave no regrets." Rachel sat down on her bed, her bedsheets having some kind of bluebird pattern on them, patting the space beside her.

I moved some of the cushions out of the way, getting comfortable. Curious to find out more about her, I asked, "What's your dream?"

"Interested, huh?" Rachel offered me a smile as she answered my question. "What I really want to do is modeling. I could probably do anything if I put my mind to it, but… there's something about being a model that I find very appealing and exciting." Somehow, I could picture that. She sure had the aura and looks for it. Her hazel eyes flickered with interest as she returned the question, "How about you?"

What I had to say didn't really measure up to Rachel's dream, nothing quite so glamorous. "I, uh, wanted to get into photography. Probably sounds lame…"

Rachel waved away my self-doubt. "It doesn't. You'll have to show me some of your pictures sometime. I'd love to see. Maybe we could even stage a photo shoot sometime."

"Maybe." There had only ever been a couple of people I felt completely comfortable enough to show my work without overwhelming anxiety kicking in… Chloe being one of those people. That got me thinking. It was a long shot, but worth a try. "Say, Rachel. I have a question. Don't know if you'll be able to answer it or not, but…"

Before I could get too rambly, Rachel cut in. "Hit me with it."

"Okay," mentally preparing myself for the explanation, I sighed deeply, "before I left for Seattle I had a friend in Arcadia. Haven't spoken to her for a while and she probably hates my guts now, but… it'd be nice to know she's okay at least." Guilt began to gnaw at me. Chloe could be anywhere right now, doing anything. I just had to know, even if I didn't actually see her. I needed to know she was okay. "Since you seem to know a lot of people, I was thinking that you might know. Or know someone who might know."

Seeming conflicted, Rachel hesitated before giving me an answer. "I might."

Taking a deep breath, I uttered the name of the childhood friend I had abandoned at the worst time possible. "Her name's Chloe. Chloe Price."

* * *

 **Tune in next time for a little expo on the whole Chloe situation.**


	6. The Price of Ignorance

**How's Rachel gonna answer Max's questions? Well, wait no longer for the answer.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Price of Ignorance**

 **Rachel's POV**

Inhaling deeply and biting her lip, Max finally finished her train of thought. "Her name's Chloe. Chloe Price."

I really wasn't surprised that Max had asked about Chloe. Problem was, how should I reply? This would take some effort and careful wording to get right.

"What? What's that look for? Do you know her?" Max pressed, desperate to find some kind of answer.

"You could say that, yes." I turned back and grabbed a photo of me and Chloe from the wall, handing it over to Max. "That's the Chloe Price I know."

"Wait, but…" Max stared at the photo intently, trying to decipher whether this was her childhood best friend.

I already knew they were the same. Chloe had shown me one or two photos of her as a kid and she sure looked different. It was surprising what a different hair color, style overhaul, and tats could hide. When you looked closer, though, that was when the differences started melting away.

After some time, Max slowly nodded. "That's her. Man, I almost didn't recognize her." She looked up from the photo, a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Where is she? I… I have to know. She's still in Arcadia, right? No?" She tried to gauge what I was thinking. For the time being, I didn't say anything, waiting for the initial shock to pass. "If she's not here, then… where is she?"

Letting out a sigh, I gave her a cryptic reply. "If you find out the answer to that, let me know."

Not having the slightest clue about what I was implying, she pressed for more details. "What do you mean? You… don't know where she is?"

There was no point trying to hide the truth any longer. Max would find out sooner or later, better sooner from my mouth than through Victoria later. "Hate to break it to you, but nobody does. Not even Joyce. That's not for lack of trying, well from some people."

Max didn't say anything for a while, staring at me intensely as if she was trying to read my mind. "I don't… I don't understand."

It had been a while since I had a proper chat about Chloe. As a rule, I tried to avoid the topic where possible. This was the exception. "It happened a few months back now. She just… disappeared. Poof, that was it. Came as a pretty big shock to some people. I mean, Chloe had been saying she would get out of Arcadia one day but she'd never done anything serious about it. If she ever did, nobody thought it would turn out like this. She wouldn't just up and leave without a word. That just isn't her style. Her exit would be more… explosive, a big 'fuck you' to everyone. At least, that's what we thought."

"I… you think she just left?" Max asked, not wanting to consider the alternative.

Not wanting to sugarcoat the situation, I let out a soft sigh. "Maybe, and maybe not. As much as she and Joyce fight, I don't see her just not getting in touch. Not impossible, but... people have been trying to get in touch with her, worried sick. Hell, even David made it his personal mission to find out what happened. Him and Chloe did _not_ get on well."

"David?" she seemed confused by his name.

It made sense that Max wouldn't know about David. From what Chloe had told me, they hadn't been in touch since she left for Seattle. "Joyce remarried a few months after… William died to the now head of Blackwell security, David Madsen. Mustache, accusatory stare, paranoid as hell. Anyway, he nearly got himself fired trying to find Chloe. As far as I know, he's still looking. About the only one left. The ABPD didn't leave the case open long and Blackwell was happy to let it quietly fade into the background. Chloe wasn't a model student when she attended. That total opposite, actually."

Max shook her head slowly. "This… this isn't real, right? You're messing with me, yeah? Ha, very funny. You… you almost had me going. I know Chloe's definitely pissed at me and doesn't want to talk, but there's no need to… to…" She didn't finish that thought, words failing her.

As much as I might want to tell her what she wanted to hear, there was no point. "I really wish I was trying to prank you, Max. Look, Chloe was my friend too. I tried to find her."

"How hard did you try?" Max shot back, sounding like she was accusing me of not doing enough.

I didn't take it to heart, knowing that she was having a hard time processing all this. I had a lot of practice dealing with Chloe when she got like this, so it was nothing I hadn't seen before. "I did everything I could. More than the ABPD or Blackwell. There's just… no trace. Nothing. If there was, David would have found it by now. That guy's a surveillance nutcase."

"Then… that's it? Just move on like nothing's happened?" Max asked, frustration clear in her voice, panic too. She didn't want to accept it, couldn't. That much was clear from her eyes. There had been too much left unsaid for her to give up.

Having expected this kind of denial from her, I picked my next few words very carefully. While Max didn't seem like the type to get angry easily, one wrong move might push her over the edge in this state. "Everyone has to move on, Max. We might not like it, but that's life. People come and people go. Chloe knew that, I know it and I think you know it, too. Five years is a long time, and I totally get it." I tried to sound as non-accusatory as possible. Max didn't need any help with guilt from the looks of things. "Chloe's told me a few things about you over the years, Max. I didn't make the connection right away."

Max didn't say a single word, expression stoic but eyes conveying so many emotions right now. Denial, fear, regret… others that were indistinguishable and short lived. I could tell she didn't want to believe me and I didn't blame her. This was probably not the news she had been hoping for. Clearly, she had wanted to hear that Chloe was doing just fine after all these years. Even if the blue-haired punk had been here, she would've been far from okay, but at least then Max would know. Not knowing was _so_ much worse.

"Someone… someone must know where she's gone… they _have_ to. I… I didn't even get the chance to…" Tears were welling up in her eyes now, rolling down her cheeks as the reality of the situation dawned on her.

Feeling sorry for her, I shuffled over and wrapped my arms around her. She really looked like she needed a hug. "That's it, let it all out. Better to do it now than carry around emotional baggage. That shit gets heavy. Trust me."

I felt her arms clamp on tight, head buried in my shoulder as she cried. To soothe her, I rubbed her back, stroked her head and whispered reassurances in her ear, things she wanted to hear. She might not even be listening, but it was safer to say them. We stayed like that for a long time until there were no more tears to cry, even after that. She shook long after, clinging onto me like a life raft. It was pretty sad to watch.

Eventually, she pulled back, eyes red from all the tears. A few still clung to her face, leaving streaks. Reaching out, I gently wiped them away from her cheek, fingers lingering on her skin. "Listen, you don't have to be alone now if you don't want to. I get it if you need some space, but you are more than welcome to stay here for the night if that helps."

All Max could do was nod. Offering her a warm, reassuring smile I made the necessary preparations. Normally, I wouldn't go to bed this early but Max probably wouldn't be up to much right now. I had a feeling trying to distract her, how I usually dealt with things, wouldn't be so easy. The last thing on her mind right now would be partying or adventure. Instead, I made sure we were both comfortable on the bed.

Max seemed fairly numb to it all, bending to my touch and letting me do whatever I wanted to do. By the end, her back was pressed against me, my arms around her. I had done this with Chloe when she had a particularly bad day, not as rare as you'd hope. With her, it had been kind of funny given how much taller she was, almost comical. Max was nowhere near as tall, fitting neat and compact.

"Even though we don't know each other all that well, I kind of get how you're feeling right now. I've just worked through it, mostly," I whispered in her ear once we were properly settled, not expecting an answer now.

At first, I thought she might already have drifted off so tired from the explosion of emotion. She laid there, still and silent in the darkness. After some time, a soft voice finally mumbled. "How… how long 'til it stops?"

"What stops?" I asked, not completely certain of what she was getting at.

"Hurting…" Her voice sounded so emotionally drained, broken.

I snuggled up closer, hold tightening. "I'll get back to you on that."

Chloe was still a bit of a sore spot for me. Sure, I hadn't been as devastated as Max was right now, but I wasn't so cold-hearted as to not care. While Chloe got on my nerves sometimes, was stubborn and had some major trust and jealousy issues, there had been things worth sticking around for. Everyone had their flaws. Didn't mean they should be written off completely. Some of us were just better at hiding them…

Some time later, the air was filled with the sound of steady breathing, Max's body relaxing. Her return to Arcadia Bay sure had been a rough one, first a near death experience and then finding out her childhood best friend had gone missing all within such a short space of time. Experiences like that could really mess people up, change them beyond recognition. It'd happened to Chloe after William died. She hadn't talked about her dad much but she clearly had a ton of unresolved feelings about it. The blue-haired punk had been pretty tight lipped, every now and then revealing a little more info.

Hopefully, Max would be better at dealing with all the bullshit.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

It had been a whole week since I first told Max about Chloe's disappearance. For the most part, she seemed to have gotten over the worst of it. She was far from one hundred percent. Knowing her childhood friend had gone missing hit her hard and it probably would continue that way until Chloe's whereabouts became known. Since that was unlikely, closure was improbable.

Max had opened up a little about Chloe over the week, not much but enough for me to paint a picture of the situation. She wanted to apologize so desperately. I had a feeling that she might try to find the bluenette on her own when she felt up to it. Of course, it wouldn't help much now. It was probably too late to uncover new information, but it wouldn't stop her from trying. Just like Joyce and David hadn't given up yet. I would just have to make sure it didn't consume her.

Some of the people I hung out with were curious to know why I had been hanging around someone like Max so much recently. From an outsider's perspective, it might seem odd. Some had been blunter than others pointing it out. Max was hardly Vortex Club material, yet. Then again, according to Victoria Chase, neither was I. I occupied a special space in the social hierarchy, not directly involved but not excluded either. If anything, I was above the club, able to keep in everyone's good books. With some practice, I reckoned Max could join me. She probably didn't care much for high school drama and hierarchy right now, but in time she might come to thrive off it. Just like I did.

Suddenly hearing raised voices down the other end of the hallway, I opened my door just enough to hear what was going on. There was always some kind of drama going on at Blackwell and I liked to keep informed.

"Leave her alone, Victoria." I knew that voice well enough by now, Max. As far as I was aware, she had gone to see Kate for a little tea date, beyond cute. Obviously, that had come to an abrupt end.

The next voice I recognized almost immediately as Victoria. "Excuse you. Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?"

Curious to see what was going on, I poked my head around the door to investigate. Three people were stood at the other end of the hallway, backs facing me. Victoria, Kate, and Max. I wasn't the only one who was interested in the unfolding drama, other students peering out to see what was going on. Victoria's minions were there too, overseeing the shakedown.

"Kate doesn't deserve your bullshit. Nobody does," Max stated, just about holding onto a sliver of calm.

That made the blonde bully laugh, short and sharp. "Listen, Caulfield, I run this place. I could ruin you with a simple click of my fingers."

In an unexpected move, Max didn't back down as I had expected her to. Instead, she held her ground. "Is that supposed to scare me? Because it doesn't."

Kate reached out to her, tugging on her sleeve. "Max… it's okay."

Shaking now, Max turned to her. "No, Kate, it's not. I can't stand by and watch this. It'll just keep happening until… someone gets hurt. _Really_ hurt."

The atmosphere shifted to something much darker and more hostile as Victoria's voice lowered menacingly. "You want to know what happened to the last bitch who tried to fuck with me? She went missing. Now, if you don't want that happening to you, I'd shut up while you can."

Doing her best to pretend the reference to Chloe didn't have any effect on her, Max snapped back, "Like you had anything to do with that. Nice bluff, though. Nearly had me scared."

A twisted grin tugged at Victoria's lip, plotting and smug. "Oh, so you know about Chloe, then. I figured as much. Guess my sources were right. I wonder if the other rumors were true as well."

As if a switch had been flipped Max stiffened, her voice eerily calm. "I wouldn't go down that path if I were you."

Noticing that she had touched a nerve, Victoria continued to prod and poke Max. "Cute, you think you can threaten me. Not how this works. This place is better off without someone like Price skulking around. You should be thankful you didn't have to see her again. I don't blame you for cutting her off when you moved."

"Stop," she demanded through gritted teeth, hands balling up into fists by her sides. Her composure was slowly slipping away. With everything she had been through these past couple of weeks, it was possible Max might explode right here and now if pushed too hard.

Not taking the command seriously, Victoria smirked and took advantage of the sore spot. "You would have been so disappointed to see what a total pathetic loser she was. Then again, I hear that might be your fault."

Figuring that I should probably step in before things got out of hand, I stepped out into the hallway and approached the small group. "Come now, Victoria, you should know better than to bully someone so publically. What if someone important were to see?"

Turning to face me with a condescending sneer, Victoria hissed, "Fuck off, Amber. This doesn't involve you."

"Oh, I think it very much does." I held up my phone, a video primed and ready of the past few moments. Good thing I had held off from intervening straight away. "Would be a real shame if this were to go viral. Honor student Victoria Chase bullying her fellow students, such scandal."

"Ha, you think you can beat me? You'll have to do much better than that. People like you and Price think you're so great, but you're just-" Victoria didn't have the chance to finish her bitter response.

To everyone's surprise, a loud smack rang out in the hallway. They all watched her stagger back – some concerned, others surprised and a few conveying smug satisfaction – as she grabbed onto a reddening left cheek. All eyes turned to the one behind the strike…

…none other than Max Caulfield.

* * *

 **Victoria messed with the** _ **wrong**_ **person at the** _ **wrong**_ **time. See you next time to find out the conclusion to this altercation.**


	7. A Brew-tea-ful Friendship

**Now, the same scene as last time from Max's perspective, with a prelude to the incident. Get ready for a tea date with Kate.** **Also... apologies for the pun title :p Channeling my inner Max.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** **A Brew-tea-ful Friendship**

 **Max's POV - Kate's Room - Earlier that Same Day**

Things had been so crazy for me recently and I just needed a break from it all. That break came in the form of a tea date with Kate Marsh. She had suggested it a few days ago, before I learned about Chloe. I still didn't know what to think about that discovery. Most of the shock had worn off by now. I just felt kind of… numb, in denial maybe. First a car crash, then crazy powers and now this? I wasn't able to process it all. Speaking of my power, I had played around with it a little more since coming to Blackwell just to test it out. It might come in handy at some point. I didn't want to mess around with it _too_ much, mind you. I'd seen enough films to know time travel powers came at a heavy price. Best to save it only for emergencies.

Right now, I was in Kate's room. She had set up a makeshift table with a box and we were using some cushions to make sure our butts didn't go totally numb. She'd even managed to scrounge up some biscuits to have along with our tea, much better prepared than me. I would have to make sure I returned the favor. With my birthday coming up fairly soon at the end of the month, I'd probably be getting some goodies I could share.

"So, how is everything going?" Kate asked as she handed me a mug of steaming tea.

I took it from her, warming my hands. "Not quite how I expected, to be honest. Guess my life's become more… I dunno, interesting isn't really the right word. Strange, maybe."

She sipped at her drink, nodding sympathetically. "I hear that. Probably doesn't help that Victoria seems to have it in for you."

Grabbing a biscuit from the plate and dunking it in the tea while trying not to get crumbs everywhere, I shoved it in my mouth before it melted away. "It sure doesn't. I don't really get it, why she's targeting me. I mean, it's not like I cause her any real problems. Not like Rachel."

Kate began to smile and I wasn't quite sure why. When I gave her a questioning look, she put words to the smile. "Speaking of Rachel, she seems to have taken a shine to you."

Rachel was… an interesting one. I hadn't figured her out yet, and something told me I never would. "Yet another thing I don't understand. I know she's friendly with everyone, but I'm confused about her."

"You wouldn't be the only one. I don't think anyone really understands her and I think she means for it to be that way," Kate added, sounding a little sad at that.

I took a large gulp from my tea now that it had cooled down. "Yeah, I figured as much. It just seems like she's really going out of her way, you know. More than she has to. Or that's the vibe I'm getting at least. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"There's a lot of that going around, see David Madsen as a prime example," she let out a soft sigh, hazel eye filled with sympathy. "Not that you can blame him. From what I heard, his step-daughter went missing a few months ago. Very sad."

The reference to Chloe made me freeze up. Something I would just have to get used to. "I… I used to know her, before I moved to Seattle."

Kate's expression changed drastically as she put a comforting hand on mine. "Oh, Max… I'm so sorry to hear that."

I could only shrug, trying to bide time for my voice to start working again without breaking. "I didn't know until Rachel told me. I hadn't spoken to Chloe in five years, it was kinda complicated. I had hoped that I might… might be able to speak to her again, maybe. Apologize for a few things. Guess I can't do that now."

"Don't give up, Max. Some people seem to think she just ran away." She gave my hand a light squeeze before pulling back.

"I hope so. It would make sense after all the shit she's been through in Arcadia. Lots of bad memories for her. Anyway, we're supposed to be drinking tea and stuff," I drained the remainder of the tea, placing the mug back on the makeshift table, "and I think I could do with a refill."

Nodding, she grabbed the kettle again and my mug, preparing. "Coming right up."

While she was sorting that out, I wondered how she was doing. We had spent some time talking about me, now was her turn. "How are things your end? Victoria keeping off your back?"

Letting the hot drink brew, a flicker of confliction crossed her features. "Sort of. Between you and Rachel, I think she's been too preoccupied to give me a second thought," she sounded a little guilty about that, "I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

At least the negative attention I was getting from Victoria benefitted someone. "Well, if she tries anything let me know. I might not be able to do much, but I can try. She shouldn't be bullying anyone, least of all you."

She gave me a warm, appreciative smile that made my worries fade away. "Thanks, Max. The same goes for you. For the time being, I'll just keep my head down."

"That's a plan I think I'll be following too. Well, trying to. Hasn't worked so far." Not for lack of trying.

"Victoria might get bored if we don't react… or she might up the ante. Let's hope for the first option." Kate finished the tea preparation, passing my mug back.

I accepted it and began drinking straight away now that the water had cooled down since the first cup. "That's all we can do. If it gets really bad, I think we can probably rely on Rachel to help. She seems eager to find ways to mess with Victoria Chase."

"Rather her than me. I don't know how she does it. I would be too scared, am too scared. That glare of hers turns me to ice. I just hope that in time, she can change." Kate didn't seem too confident in that possibility, but she clearly hadn't completely given up either. That was just her way and I was seeing that more and more each day. She wanted to see the best in people, even if they didn't make it easy.

As much as I might like to follow Kate's example, I didn't think I could be quite so dedicated. "You have more faith in her than probably anyone else here, me included."

Kate stared into her mug for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts. "I know people have their own struggles, and sometimes they take it out on others. Much easier to do that than face the issue, challenge what you believe in and change yourself. It's not right, but I understand."

Taking another sip of my drink, I thought it over. It was easy condemning someone. The hard part was looking past that judgment, realizing people were too complicated to categorize as either good or evil. "I just wish it didn't have to be that way. Blackwell would be a lot nicer without Victoria's reign of terror."

Nodding in agreement, Kate sighed. "All we can do is what we know is right and hopefully she'll come around. I don't want to fight with anyone."

"Me neither. I hate confrontation at the best of times. Hell, I'll do pretty much anything to avoid it…" I was suddenly reminded of all the times Chloe and I had fought, how many times I'd removed myself from the situation or given up to have some peace… Seattle had been no different.

"That makes two of us." Kate stood, brushing herself off. "On a slightly different note, do you mind if I let Alice out of her cage? She could use a run around. I don't want her stuck in that small cage all day."

I glanced over at the cage on Kate's chest of drawers, seeing the white bunny with black ears and eyes rings. "No complaints from me."

When Kate returned, she held Alice out for me to take. "Here, you can give her a snuggle before she inevitably runs off and munches through my phone charger again, which reminds me…" she got to her feet, eyes scanning the floor, "I just need to do a floor sweep. She always finds something to chew..."

I watched Alice's nose twitch, eyes beady and bright, before placing her in my lap and giving her a stroke. "Despite being a munch monster, she's just too cute for words."

"She'll love you forever if you give her this." Kate held out a small carrot once her check was complete, smiling as I took it and Alice began nibbling away happily while in my lap.

Taking the opportunity, I gently began to play with her ears. She didn't seem to mind, too focused on food. "I've never had a pet before. Feels like I might be missing out."

Sitting back down again, Kate got comfortable on the cushion. "I didn't have one until Alice. I've had her about a year now. I wouldn't be without her now. Sure, she can be moody sometimes, but can't we all?"

"That's the truth." That was when I noticed the bunny starting to chew on my hoodie cord. "I, uh, think she should go back to her mom for a while."

"Don't mind if I do." Kate gently took Alice back and, after giving her a quick cuddle, let her loose.

"Unleash the beast." I grinned, watching the rabbit hop around, happy at the chance to explore.

"You joke, but…" Kate's eyes followed Alice on her attempted chewing spree, "she's got that mischievous look in her eyes today. Watch out for your shoelaces."

"What's left of my shoelaces, you mean." I glanced down at my well-worn sneakers, which had been on their last legs for a solid month or two. The ends of the laces were frayed now, off-white. As for the shoes themselves… they were this close to getting a hole or three. I was pretty surprised they had lasted until Blackwell.

"Okay, if you want to get technical," Kate chuckled, sipping her tea once more. "I have a suspicious feeling you'll be walking around barefoot at this rate."

"I do have other shoes, I just don't wear them. I like these ones, as you can probably tell." Mom got me a new pair before coming, but… I was a creature of habit and wore my clothes to death before being literally forced to wear something new.

Kate smiled, understanding in her eyes. "Oh, I can tell all right. I'm much the same, except I do change things over before they disintegrate. I don't think I'll ever have a Vortex Club standard wardrobe, though."

"That makes two of us." I could even begin to imagine it, wearing super fashionable clothes like Victoria or Rachel. I'd just look stupid and lame, like a wannabe. "I'm quite happy in my brandless hoodie, basic shirts and falling apart sneakers."

"You'd best remind Rachel of that when she starts dragging you off shopping," Kate added, seeming amused by the possibility.

"I doubt that'll ever happen," I muttered, unable to picture it. "She did mention it but I think she was kidding. Probably making fun of me, not that I blame her."

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? I will reserve the right to brag smugly when my prediction is correct," Kate stated confidently.

"If, you mean," I corrected.

She shook her head, the bun atop her head moving with the shake. "I'm pretty confident about it."

"I think everyone would agree that it would do my wardrobe good… except me, maybe." When it came to clothes, I was pretty picky. Comfort came first.

"Your wardrobe's fine the way it is, Max. You have your own style." Somehow, Kate had a gift of turning everything into a compliment, very diplomatic.

Done with my second cup of tea, I put the mug down on the table. "That's the polite way of putting it. Very Kate Marsh."

Finished with her own cup, she stood and had a look inside the kettle. "Oh, I think we've run out of water. Just give me a minute. I'll go refill it. I'm going to need at least one more cup before we're done here."

I leaned back on my hands. "Well, since caffeine runs through my veins instead of blood, I'll probably join you on that."

Giving one last good-natured eye roll, Kate took the kettle and left her room. While she was gone, I decided to see where Alice had got to. I crawled around on my hands and knees, finding her shuffling around under Kate's bed, which I might add was completely empty. Mine had so much crap under there already. When she saw me, she scurried back over hopefully.

"Sorry, Alice. No more carrots for you. I wouldn't want to get in trouble for giving you too many." Kate seemed like she might be strict with that kind of thing and I didn't want to test that theory.

That was when I heard voices just outside the door. Since Kate wasn't back yet, I was starting to get a bit worried. Quickly snatching up Alice and placing her back in her cage, much to her disapproval but I wasn't going to risk it, I approached the door and put my ear to it. It took me a couple of seconds to place the voices, my stomach dropping when I figured it out. Kate was there along with another person… Victoria. No doubt she was being horrible. Despite my apprehension, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. I could never live with myself. Taking a deep breath, I cautiously stepped out into the corridor. Sure enough, Kate was stood there near the wall, cowering with Victoria bearing down on her.

The door creaking open alerted the Queen Bee, earning me a glare. "Oh, I was wondering when you would be showing up. Sorry for interrupting your little date," she said, not sounding sorry at all. If anything, she was mocking us.

Ignoring her, I held my hand out to Kate, giving her an out. "Come on, Kate. Alice is pissed I put her back in her cage, so let's get her out of there before she holds a grudge."

As quick as I'd ever seen anyone move, Kate ducked out of Victoria's way, taking hold of my hand so I could pull her quicker. Unfortunately, the taller blonde was two steps ahead. She had blocked our path back, pushing us further into the hallway. "How rude of you, Lamefield. I was trying to talk to Kate here and you go interrupting."

Sizing up the situation, I took a small step closer. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

Victoria crossed her arms, scowling at me. "Oh, and just how do you know that. Can you read minds? I don't think so."

Glancing over at Kate who was practically shivering now, I swallowed hard and stood my ground. Victoria already hated my guts for some unknown reason so it wasn't like I had to worry about that. With everything I had been through this week, Victoria was the least of my problems.

"Leave her alone, Victoria." My words didn't come out as strong or confident as I had hoped, but at least I managed to say them.

The fact that I had talked back to her seemed to shock Victoria momentarily, clearly not expecting much resistance. "Excuse you. Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?"

Adrenaline pumping through my body now, I pressed ahead. It was way too late to just back down now. As scared as I felt, the rush was… incredible. I kind of felt invincible, even if I really wasn't. "Kate doesn't deserve your bullshit. Nobody does." I sounded so pathetic right now, but at least I was doing something.

Victoria just laughed at my attempt to shake her off, her expression hardening as she took a menacing step closer to me. She was a good couple of inches taller than me. "Listen, Caulfield, I run this place. I could ruin you with a simple click of my fingers."

Done with her bullshit now and fuelled by determination, I continued. "Is that supposed to scare me? Because it doesn't."

That was when I felt something tug at my sleeve. I turned to see Kate, eyes grateful yet pleading me to stop while I was ahead. "Max… it's okay."

Seeing that fear in her eyes… that made me angry. Kate shouldn't have to feel scared just walking down the hallway. Nobody should. So many times, I had stood by while others had been hurt, accepting that was the way things had to be. No more. I had survived a car crash through impossible means, aka nearly died, and heard that my childhood best friend had gone missing, all in just a couple of weeks. Nothing Victoria could say or do would top that.

I shook my head, clenching my fists as I stared her down. "No, Kate, it's not. I can't stand by and watch this. It'll just keep happening until… someone gets hurt. _Really_ hurt."

Predictably, this did not go down well with Victoria. Something in her snapped, really threatening now. "You want to know what happened to the last bitch who tried to fuck with me? She went missing. Now, if you don't want that happening to you, I'd shut up while you can."

At the mention of Chloe, that was it. Using my childhood friend's disappearance to intimidate me into submission, this was personal. "Like you had anything to do with that. Nice bluff, though. Nearly had me scared."

Clearly realizing that she had touched a nerve, Victoria was all too ready to capitalize on the sore spot. "Oh, so you know about Chloe, then. I figured as much. Guess my sources were right. I wonder if the other rumors were true as well."

Giving her a chance to back away now, I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. "I wouldn't go down that path if I were you."

My warning went unnoticed. If anything, it only encouraged her. "Cute, you think you can threaten me. Not how this works. This place is better off without someone like Price skulking around. You should be thankful you didn't have to see her again. I don't blame you for cutting her off when you moved."

I was so close to done by now. So very close. "Stop."

Again, Victoria took no heed of my warning, instead smirking. "You would have been so disappointed to see what a total pathetic loser she was. Then again, I hear that might be your fault."

The next few moments were a blur. I vaguely registered another person entering the conversation, maybe Rachel. There was something about a video maybe. Not that I was paying attention. For the first time in my life, I wanted to hit someone. I wasn't a violent person by any means, but the desire was so overwhelming. My body moved of its own accord, hand drawing back as I slapped Victoria across the cheek as hard as I could. I put all my strength into it, almost knocking myself off balance. I heard gasps and muttered whispers around me, now realizing we weren't alone. Nearly everyone was out here now.

Victoria stumbled back, clutching at her face. She seemed confused more than anything. Nobody said a word, nothing. Then, I began to panic. I shouldn't have done that. Victoria wasn't kidding when she said she could ruin me. If this got out, that was it for me. My scholarship could get pulled in seconds and I had a feeling Victoria and her family would come for my ass hard. That was when I had an idea. I had a trick up my sleeve, a wildcard. Before I could witness the aftermath of the scene, I thrust my hand out and prayed this would work.

I let out a sigh of relief when it did. Ghostly figures representing the past few moments appeared before me, alongside echoey whispers. This was actually working. Somehow, I was once again rewinding time. There seemed to be a natural stopping point, my body making that very clear. A sharp pain passed through my head to show that. When I stopped, I looked around. Victoria was still there, Kate too. Down the end of the hallway, I could see Rachel with her phone held up, filming the whole thing. Noticing me looking, she held up her thumb to show she had this under control.

"Are you even paying attention, Lamefield?" The snappy question brought me back from my thought.

I cleared my throat. "I… uh… y-yeah."

"Then what did I just say?" Victoria challenged, knowing damn well I hadn't been listening.

Giving Rachel a pleading look was enough to get her over here to save the day, thankfully. "Come now, Victoria, you should know better than to bully someone so publically. What if someone important were to see?"

Victoria's attention moved from me to Rachel in a split second. "Fuck off, Amber. This doesn't involve you."

"Oh, I think it very much does." Smiling from ear to ear, Rachel held up her phone. There was something on it, a video of the past few moments. "Would be a real shame if this were to go viral. Honor student Victoria Chase bullying her fellow students, such scandal."

Even though she had a clear disadvantage, Victoria didn't back down straight away. "Ha, you think you can beat me? You'll have to do much better than that. People like you and Price think you're so great, but you're just lame ass whores."

The insult didn't seem to faze Rachel in the slightest. "Ouch, I think I need an ice pack after that sick burn. You might want to stay in my good books for the time being, Chase. You won't like it when I'm really angry. I can be quite vindictive when I want to be."

Victoria's lips pursued so much that there was only a thin line left by the end. "Don't think this is over." With that, she stormed off back to her room.

I could feel my body relaxing with each rage fueled step she took, jumping a little when she slammed the door. My body was really shaking now, the leftover adrenaline coursing through my veins. I had never felt so alive. Nobody would know it, but I had slapped Victoria fucking Chase of all people, in front of an audience too. Under any other circumstance, I would have been fucked. Not this time.

Kate was just behind me. I had inadvertently put myself in the middle at some point acting as a body shield. I reached out an arm to her, which she shakily clung onto, before turning to Rachel. "Thanks."

Rachel did a mini-bow to ease the tension. "My pleasure. Victoria's rage keeps me young."

"I think it does the opposite for me…" I exhaled deeply, rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand.

"Thank you, both of you." Kate finally managed to say, still holding onto me tight.

Shrugging, Rachel turned her attention to the shorter blonde. "I didn't do much. Max is the one who should be getting most of that thanks. Have to admit, I'm surprised in the best way. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Normally, no. Kate must have acted as a strength booster or something," I theorized, my voice totally falling apart now.

"I'd rather not have to be that again, if possible," Kate pleaded, her grip on me loosening just a fraction.

Just happy to have avoided my first run of this particular confrontation, I nodded. "Oh, believe me, I don't want you to either. That's enough excitement for me for my whole life."

Rachel gave me a knowing smile, like she didn't quite believe that. She didn't say anything to accompany the smile, though. Sure, it had been terrifying but… at the same time, it'd been the most exhilarating experience of my life thus far. Pretty lame when I said it like that, but true. It was a complicated feeling to put into words. While I wasn't in any rush to pick a fight with Victoria again, I didn't regret it. Not one bit.

* * *

 **Lesson for today: don't piss off an already angry/emotion fuelled time traveller. And** _ **don't**_ **use her missing friend as bait. That's a big no-no.**


	8. Trials of Trust

**Now, for the aftermath of the Victoria showdown. This should be fun *rubs hands together with anticipation*.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Trials of Trust**

 **Rachel's POV**

As I watched Kate keep a tight grip on Max, I began wondering something. While Max seemed against the confrontation, she had that familiar glint in her eyes. It was one I knew well enough, especially from Chloe. The thrill of risk. That was an addictive a drug as any, a natural high. Some people craved that sensation of invincibility. Maybe Max wasn't a totally lost cause after all. There was potential, all I had to do was gently tease out that wilder side. It wouldn't happen overnight of course, but it was there somewhere just waiting to be unleashed.

Once Kate was calm enough to speak properly, she shot Max an apologetic glance. "I think I need to go lie down for a while, sorry to cut our tea session short."

Max shook her head, waving away the unnecessary apology. "Don't be sorry. I could probably do with a rest too. Things got a little crazy there."

"You think _that's_ crazy you clearly haven't spent enough time around me," I added with a smirk. Over the years, I had gotten involved in some really insane shit. What Max had been through, that was an everyday interaction between me and Victoria.

Turning to me, Max rolled her eyes. "You make it sound so tempting. I'll just drop Kate off, gimme a sec."

I stepped aside, motioning towards the door. "Be my guest."

Nodding, Max grabbed the kettle that had fallen to the floor during the incident and led Kate back to her room. There was a large wet patch on the grimy carpet from the spilled water, nothing too serious. As far as Kate went, the poor girl was shaken but unharmed, always a plus. Max too was fine.

I decided to hang around for a while, leaning against the wall. A few moments later, she exited Kate's room shutting the door softly.

"She okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned for her. Kate wasn't like me, she couldn't handle too much of Victoria at one time. Not many people could.

Max glanced back over her shoulder. "Kate's stronger than she looks. It was just a shock to the system for her."

"Victoria's certainly that. She comes on strong. I'm surprised more of our spats don't turn physical." We had come close several times, but Victoria was much weaker in her fighting game than insults. I was well versed in both areas.

Max looked away guiltily then. "Yeah…"

Sensing something bigger at play here, I crossed my arms. "Alright, I know that look. What's going on?"

"N-nothing…" Max stuttered, making herself sound even more guilty than she already looked.

Not believing that for a second, I took her by the wrist and dragged her back to my room. She didn't resist, letting me guide her back. Once inside, I closed the door and sat her down on the bed. She did her best to look everywhere but at me.

Now we were alone, I pressed harder. "Now, let's try again, shall we? You're hiding something. I know it, you definitely know it. So, 'fess up."

"I'm totally fine," she insisted, weaker than before.

I scoffed at that, knowing for a fact that she wasn't telling me the whole story. "Bullshit. I've been putting up with Chloe's half-assed lies for years, and she's much better at it than you."

After a few moments of silence and a resigned sigh, Max shook her head. "There's no point. You won't believe me. Shit, I don't believe it either. You'll just laugh or something."

Clearly, this was bigger than I had first anticipated. "Try me. Whatever this is seems to be stressing you out. I promise I'll take it seriously, okay? Just trust me on this. Take a chance."

Letting out a deep sigh, Max began wringing her hands. "Fine, okay. One chance."

"Got it. So, come on. Out with it," I pressed firmly, wanting answers.

Considering something in her mind, Max finally gave in. "I'm gonna have to backtrack a bit to explain, back to the car crash I was involved in."

So long as I go to hear the secret, I didn't care how long it would take. "Okay, if you need to."

Still not totally convinced, Max began hesitantly. "Okay, okay. I was on my way to Arcadia with my parents. We were driving down a road and… some jackass tried to overtake on a tight corner. Bad enough, but someone was already driving on the other side. Oncoming collision with jackass, other car and the one I was in. Just when I thought we were all going to smack into one another… I woke up? I guess that's what you might call it. We hadn't had the accident… yet. It took me a second to realize what the hell was going on. Knowing the crash was coming, I warned my dad and we hit a tree instead. I black out, wake up in hospital slowly remembering what happened. Turns out I had more than a vision. The crash _happened_ , but I… rewound it." She frowned, staring at her right hand. "It's not a one-off thing, either. I've tried several times and… same result."

I certainly hadn't been expecting this. It seemed impossible, but I wasn't about to dismiss her. "How does this relate to Victoria?"

"I… shit, the first time I did that whole scene there… I slapped her," Max admitted, hanging her head.

My eyes went wide, both shocked and impressed. "Holy shit! You _slapped_ Victoria, Victoria _fucking_ Chase?"

Max nodded sheepishly, not looking at me. "Not my proudest confession, but yeah. I did."

I nearly had a major freak out right then and there. If only I could remember that, I would never need another gift in my life. "And you _rewound_? You'd have been a goddamn hero around here, Max."

"An expelled hero, yeah," Max corrected, biting her lip. "So, you believe me?"

That was a complicated question. I tapped my chin with my finger, thinking it over. "Well, I don't see a reason why you'd make something like that up. You don't seem like the type to bullshit for attention. And you don't seem to be totally crazy, either. Still, it's insane."

"Believe me, I know. I can prove it if you want," Max offered, clearly wanting me to believe her, to get some reassurance.

That prospect got my mind whirring. "Oooh, that could be fun."

A flicker of fear entered Max's eyes at my reaction. "Now I'm officially retracting that offer."

I nudged her shoulder coaxingly. "Aw, come on, Max. Please, just one time. I don't think you're lying to me, but it'd be nice to see you in action."

"One thing," Max stated firmly.

"Let me make it a good one. Let's see…" it didn't take long for a brainwave to hit me, a huge grin plastered to my face, "oooh, Max. Have I got a good one for you."

Max gave me a long stare, looking very nervous all of a sudden. "I feel like I should be worried."

"Just hear me out first." Still grinning, I leaned in closer to her ear, whispering my idea.

Her eyes widened, cheeks reddening as I relayed my plan. "No, no way. I can't do that. That's…"

Having expected some resistance, I had sound reasoning to back up my crazy plan. "Don't be such a pussy, Max. Shit, you have a gift that you can use for the greater good. I could do with a good laugh, we all could, and Kate needs something too. If we do this, she'll get the pressure taken of her. Guaranteed."

"What if we get caught?" Max asked anxiously.

There was no way we could get caught if Max was telling the truth. "Puhlease, Max. With your rewind thing, this plan is flawless. If anything, it'll come back to me and trust me, a certain someone won't want this becoming a big deal. I'm on the shit list anyway, doesn't matter. Live a little."

"I cannot believe I am even considering this…" she groaned, rubbing her face with her hands.

Wanting her to be committed to this plan, I continued my persuasion. "Look, you're not even doing the hard part. That's my job, and I'm going to _enjoy_ it. Your part in this isn't even that bad, Max. This is child's play for you. All you gotta do is work your magic. You could do my role if you really want. Wouldn't blame you."

"No thank you," Max quickly interrupted, making a face.

I knew she would say something to that effect. "Well, then there's nothing to complain about. It'll take like five minutes at most."

Her brow furrowed as she looked at me. "Wait, you want to do it _now_?"

Not wanting to give her chance to back out, I nodded. "No time like the present."

"But… how?"

Desperate to do this now, I reassured her that this would be easy. "Simple, you just need to work on that sneaky ninja rewind and get in place. I'll do my thing and you do yours. We both get out and we're golden. She won't even see it coming."

"Won't it seem… odd?" she sounded particularly worried now.

Admittedly, something might not add up down the line but the plan would still work out fine. "Who cares. Logic and shit don't matter. We'll have something much more valuable. Proof. Nobody can deny cold, hard evidence. Not even our resident bitch, who will be _our_ bitch quite literally after this. It's the perfect plan."

In a last-ditch attempt to dissuade me, Max asked, "Doesn't it seem a bit… over the top?"

Ready to get her fully on board, I played my trump card. "You consider Kate a friend, don't you? You want to help her, keep her happy?"

"Of course I do," she replied without hesitation.

She was falling right into my hands now and I planned to keep her there. "This will solve that. Maybe even permanently. Reputation is everything and this… this is going to be the ultimate humiliation. The perfect blackmail. Don't you see what this could start? This could be the end of the Victatorship. Forever."

Giving me an appreciative look, Max smiled. "For that pun alone, I'm inclined to agree to this whole plan."

"Is that all it takes to get you to do something, Caulfield?" I asked, a hint of flirtation in my voice. "If so, expect more amazing puns on the way."

Doing her best to ignore the not-so-subtle advances, she sighed and stood up. "Right, well, let's just get this over with then."

Without warning, I gave her a tight bear hug nearly lifting her off the ground. "You are literally the most amazing person to have ever existed, Max. I am so tempted to just marry you on the spot."

Once her feet were on solid ground, she shook her head. "Oregon is a bit behind on your proposal."

"I'm not usually one who gives a shit about rules. Besides, it's just a bit of paper. Real marriage is in here." I placed a hand on my heart, trying not to break down into a fit of giggles.

Eyebrows raising suspiciously, Max crossed her arms. "Now try saying that with a semi-serious face."

"I'm totally serious here, as always. Anyway, marriage plans can wait. We have bigger fish to fry." Excited by my newly hatched plan, I grabbed onto Max's wrist again and yanked her out into the hallway.

She tugged back, trying to loosen my grip. "I can walk you know."

"Then do it before I decide to carry you over my shoulder, cavewoman style." I let her go and we continued down the hallway until we reached a specific door, room 221. Rubbing my hands together and grinning so broadly my face was starting to hurt, I turned to Max. "You know how long I've been waiting to do something like this? Basically from the very first week of my time at Blackwell. I cannot _wait_ to see Victoria's face, both during and after."

"You are getting too excited about this," Max noted.

I shook my head, waggling my finger at her. "No, you aren't getting excited enough. So, all you need to do is get in there using you time magic and wait for me to work _my_ magic. It won't take long and since you're the bonafide photographer here, I'll trust your judgment on shots. Make it a good one."

Sighing, she looked at the door before decisively entering inside. When I didn't hear anything, I assumed she was successful. That rewind would come in handy for so many situations. First on the list, getting even with Victoria Chase. Figuring that Max should be in place by now, I confidently knocked on the door. When nobody answered, I bashed on it again.

"Wait a fucking minute…" Victoria grumbled from behind the door, footsteps shuffling inside as the door opened. When she saw me, she scowled. "And what the fuck do you want?"

I held my hands up in defeat. "I had a chat with Max and she went all moral on my ass. Even if you were being a huge bitch, I shouldn't have threatened you." Victoria seemed very confused by my apology, as expected. "So, I came here to apologize and delete the video with you watching."

Since she hadn't slammed the door shut on me, she must be at least a little interested. "You could have made copies."

"Like I had time. I'm trying to be nice here. Don't expect it to last. Take it while you can. There's a few things I want to say, so… can you let me inside?" I could force my way in but that might bring complications.

She stood there, sizing me up before a decisive flicker entered her eyes. "One minute. That's all you get."

I smiled at her, bursting with excitement. If only Victoria knew what was about to happen... "That's all I need."

Reluctantly, Victoria stepped aside to let me in. Not giving her the chance to backtrack, I entered her room and sat down on her bed. She sighed, joining me a second later. "Well, now's you're-"

I didn't give her the chance to finish. Before she even realized it, I had pinned her down on the bed, my face now inches from hers. She was totally stunned, not expecting it in the slightest. I tried hard to remember the expression, take a mental picture in as much detail as possible, before I leaned down and kissed her. I didn't hold back at all.

Victoria was way too stunned to even react, which worked for me. I heard the snap of a photo being taken, knowing that Max had done her job. It only took a moment for the Queen Bee's brain to kickstart and for her to struggle.

I pulled back, grinning at her. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that. You might be a fucking cactus personality wise, but you're still hot. At least you have that going for you."

The next part was the best bit, watching her face go from bewilderment to rage. I'd never seen her so angry before. I heard the door shut behind me, Max having left. Now to see if her powers were in fact real. Either way, this next part would be ridiculously fun.

* * *

 **Never a dull moment with Rachel around, huh? Have an awesome day and see you next time.**


	9. Consequence Free

**Hey guys, welcome back. Another shift to Max for this one, see how she feels about all this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Consequence Free**

 **Max's POV**

The second I snapped the photo, I burst out of the closet and made a move for the door. This was _insane_. Even though Rachel had briefed me on her plan, watching it take shape before my eyes was… I couldn't have ever prepared myself. That same rush flooded through my body, even stronger than before. My heart was still racing as I shoved the photo in my bag, rewinding until I could see Rachel back outside. Before she had the chance to knock, I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door.

She seemed confused for just a second, her eyes lighting up with anticipation. "You get it?"

I looked around to make sure nobody was watching us. "Not here."

Shrugging, she led the way back to her room. Taking up a spot on the bed, she patted the space beside her. "Come on, show me the goods." Hesitantly taking her up on the offer, I sat down and handed her the photo. "Holy shit! This is… I think I might have to frame this."

She passed it back to me and I got the chance to see it properly for the first time. Despite the nerves, it had come out pretty well. You could clearly see who was involved. From an outsider's perspective, it would look like… well… a blush crept onto my cheeks as I thought about that.

"No need to be embarrassed about it, Max. You should be glad I only suggested a kiss. I could have gone _way_ further, made it first class blackmail material." Rachel threw a sly grin my way. "Now I've got a taste, I might want more anyway. Being photographed while doing that kind of thing… that could be interesting."

"You are…" I stumbled over my words, not sure how to finish that particular sentence.

"Chill out, Max. I'm joking," she said before adding as an afterthought, "Mostly. I'm open."

"Ugh, please can we stop talking about this…" I begged, feeling my cheeks heat up.

She just shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyway, we have some really good stuff to work with here."

Almost afraid to ask, I posed the obvious question to change the subject. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Simple, if Victoria doesn't want this little affair blown out of proportion, she'll behave herself from now on. This and the video of her bullying Kate, even she wouldn't survive both a hit to her academic and social rep. If she doesn't comply, it'll still be fun. She can say whatever she wants, but like I said we have proof now." She held up the picture with a smile. "I'll keep this back for the time being, let it settle. Victoria can pretend she's in charge for a little while longer. The second she tries to fuck with anyone and BAM, out comes the evidence. Shouldn't take her long."

I let out a deep sigh, still feeling my heart racing at like a million miles an hour. "I still can't believe that happened."

"You aren't the only one. Max, this is amazing." She smiled at me, totally in awe. "You need a medal or something."

"I do accept cash prizes," I added wryly.

She chuckled at that. "Can't help you much there, but… there might be something else I can offer."

The way she was looking at me right now made me feel a little uneasy. "Dare I ask?"

"Close your eyes," she demanded, her expression saying that she would not take no for an answer.

"Am I going to regret this?" I asked, very conflicted about this.

Her eyes flickered with mischief. "Who knows?"

Rolling my eyes, I complied. Worst case scenario, I could rewind. Once my eyes were closed, I felt something on my cheek. Something soft. When I opened my eyes again, Rachel was grinning. "See, nothing unpleasant. Consider that a thank you." I reached up to touch my cheek, my fingers coming back coated in some kind of lip gloss. "Shame it's not permanent, huh? A lot of people would pay good money for that kind of thanks."

"I… uh…" I really wasn't sure how to feel about what just happened. It could mean a lot of things, most of which probably weren't true.

"I personally hope I find more reasons to thank you." Rachel leaned in closer to my ear, warm breath tickling as she whispered, "The bigger, the better."

It was getting harder and harder to tell if she was just messing with me or… the second option was never going to happen. That much I was certain of, or I had been until now. The way she was looking at me right now threw me, her face still very close to mine. After some time, she patted my cheek and pulled back.

Rachel gave me a grin I couldn't quite work out. "I have a feeling things are going to get _very_ interesting around here, and you'll be at the center of it all. I look forward to seeing what you have to offer, Max."

* * *

 **The Next Day – Morning**

When I woke up the next morning, I was once again in Rachel's room. I couldn't even remember falling asleep or staying long enough _to_ fall asleep. Weird. At this rate, I'd be more familiar with Rachel's dorm room than my own. Surprisingly, I didn't mind that as much as I thought I would. Maybe having Victoria Chase directly opposite me in the hallway had something to do with that. Also… Rachel was kinda fun to be around, reckless sure, but that was half the fun. It sort of reminded me of how Chloe used to be, always looking for trouble. Around Rachel, that trait had probably only gotten stronger. Yesterday proved that much.

I still couldn't believe I had been roped into something like that. Totally crazy… and a pretty big rush too. Rachel sure as hell didn't do half measures. For all she knew, I could've been making the whole thing up or unconsciously deluded myself into thinking I could rewind time, stress from the accident maybe. Either of those would have been very valid assumptions. She hadn't even questioned it, potentially risked getting kicked out or worse. That was an awful lot of trust she had put in me and I really didn't know why. Was it because I had been friends with Chloe? Even that seemed unlikely. I could imagine Chloe hadn't cast me in the best light over the years, not that I could blame her. So… why?

I almost yelped when Rachel suddenly grabbed me, her arms and legs wrapping around me like a vice. In my deep thought, I hadn't even realized she was awake. "Mornin' Max."

Exhaling to calm my nerves, I mumbled, "Holy shit, you scared me."

"Come on, I'm not scary. There are much better words to use than that to describe me. I could list a few if you wanted." From her tone, I could tell she was plotting to embarrass me with that little exercise.

"No thanks," I instantly declined, "I can see that taking a sudden turn."

She let out a soft chuckle, her mouth very close to my ear. "At least it got you thinking. If being in foreign territory scares you so much, next time we'll have to host the sleepover in your room."

Very aware of the close proximity, I swallowed and cleared my throat. "I think yours is better suited for sleepovers."

"You're quite welcome to stay whenever you like, Max. I appreciate the company." She whispered that last past, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine as warm breath hit my skin.

Not sure how to reply to that, I settled on, "I'll, uh, keep that in mind."

"You'd better. I'm starting to get used to having a snuggle buddy." To demonstrate her point, Rachel gave me a light squeeze.

My earlier mini-internal comparison between Rachel and Chloe's love of risk got me thinking. Just what _was_ Rachel to Chloe and vice versa? She hadn't really talked much about it. "This might seem sudden, but I… did you know Chloe well? You guys were friends, right? I've been wondering about it."

"More or less," she replied, keeping it vague.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to twist back to look at her, not the most comfortable position.

She sighed, loosening her hold enough for me to turn around and face her. "It's… a little complicated, but just think of us as friends."

There was obviously more to it than that, but Rachel didn't seem forthcoming with extra detail. Instead, I used it as an opportunity to ask more questions. "What was she like?"

"Now that's a question." Rachel smiled, tinged with sadness. "Best summary, a punk ass rebel without a cause."

"Sounds a bit familiar. She always had a problem with authority even as a kid. Always testing the rules," I revealed, losing count of how many times Chloe had pushed the boundaries.

"Guess she didn't change much there, except the scale. She had…" Rachel hesitated, clearly trying to find the right words, "…a lot of problems. Got angry easily, didn't really trust anyone and got jealous very quickly. She also had her good days, fun and daring. That wild side got us both in trouble more times than I can count. Not that I can talk."

I nodded, again recognizing some of those traits in early-teens Chloe. "She's always been a trouble maker."

"She got a tattoo, you know. Hold on, let me try to find a decent pic." Rachel got up and began scanning the walls for a good enough photo, plucking one down and handing it to me. "Full sleeve. Half measures never suited her."

I lightly traced the pattern, fingertips following the ink. "I'm not surprised she ended up getting one, or dying her hair blue."

"She talked about it for ages, had a streak done first before she went all in. I think she did it mostly to piss David off, same with the tat." That made Rachel smirk fondly. "One way of getting back at him. It sure worked, too."

The tattoo on Rachel's wrist caught my eye then. Now seemed as good a time as any to ask her about it. "I noticed you have one, too."

"Not just one. Have the star on my left wrist," she held it up to demonstrate, mischief flickering in her hazel eyes, "and the other one… I'll leave you to guess what and where."

Sometimes, I really couldn't tell if she was just messing with me or being serious. "I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying."

"Want me to show you?" Rachel asked, voice low almost seductive.

Yesterday's events running through my mind, I decided to take the risk already feeling the familiar increase in heart rate and promise of an adrenaline kick. "Damn my curiosity… fine."

I braced myself for the worst, relieved when Rachel rolled up her right pants leg to reveal a large dragon on her calf. "There you have it. You seem surprised, and relieved. Where did you think I had it?" She grinned evilly, knowing the possible answer already.

I turned my head away slightly, defiant. "I am not going to dignify that with an answer."

That made her laugh. "Well, ain't that cute. These two hurt enough without me considering other more sensitive places. I might be tough, but damn it hurt like a bitch. Worth it, though. I'm guessing you don't have any yourself."

It was my turn to laugh, the notion so ridiculous. "Oh, god no. I'm not good with pain and even if I was, I would have no idea what to get."

"It's better that they mean something, sure," Rachel agreed, shifting slightly. "Don't want to be regretting it later down the line. They don't come cheap and aren't easy to get rid of."

"Do you regret getting yours?"

She shook her head, answering instantly, "No way. Then again, I rarely regret anything. It's best to keep looking forward, much easier. So, you make a few mistakes, big deal. We can all go around, moaning about how unfair it all is. Not much you can do about it, well… you might be able to now, what with your rewind – which I am still trying to get my head around, by the way."

"Join the club," I muttered to myself. All of this was so bizarre. Trying to make sense of it was pointless.

"Just imagine all the shit you could do with it…" Rachel really seemed to be considering all the different possibilities. "Nobody would even stand a chance against you. You could do _anything_ you wanted to literally _anyone_. No consequences."

"I don't know if it works like that."

"In films and shit maybe, where the aim is to create drama," she responded excitedly. "Real life, though, that's a total unknown."

"All the more reason to be careful," I reminded her. Whether time travel worked the same as in films or not, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Rachel rolled her eyes in disapproval at my caution. "Pfft, Max come on. You've been given this awesome power and you're telling me you're _not_ going to use it. Ever."

"I never said that, I just… think I need to use it sparingly." The whole Victoria incident proved that there were some situations that required a rewind. So long as they were few and far between, it should be okay.

"We'll see what happens, won't we? In the meantime," Rachel paused while she quickly checked her phone, "we'd better get our asses to class. Teachers are really hot on attendance for the first few weeks."

"Yeah, I also want to quickly check in on Kate, see if she's doing okay after yesterday." I had to admit, I was worried for her. She seemed really shaken. At least if it happened again, we had some blackmail material as a preventative measure. Hopefully, it wouldn't come down to that.

"We can escort her to class," Rachel suggested as she sat up. "I don't think Victoria's gonna pull anything yet. Give it a few days."

Shuffling over to the edge of the bed, I stood up. "Sounds good. I'll go get changed and grab Kate then, if she's still here."

"She should be. We still have like half an hour before classes start. It's a shame we only share photography." Her disheartened expression quickly faded. "Before anybody else claims it, I call dibs on you at lunch. By the fountain. I don't mind if Kate tags along, though. Anyone else can suck it."

"I'll be sure to relay that to whoever tries to steal me away at lunch, aka nobody." With that, I left for my room. Quickly changing into a fresh set of clothes, I went to Kate's room and knocked.

The door opened almost immediately. Kate, who seemed to have a much better morning face than I did, smiled when she saw me. "Hi, Max."

I returned her smile, although mine was probably sleepier. "Hey, Kate. I was just wondering if you wanted to walk to class with me and Rachel. I, uh, wanted to have a quick chat along the way."

"Of course, just let me grab my bag." Kate ducked back into her room and slung her bag over her shoulder before returning. "I'm good to go."

The two of us headed back down to Rachel's room and I knocked on the door. A familiar voice called back instantly. "It's open." I opened the door to see Rachel halfway through changing, searching around her room for a clean top. When she heard the door open, she grinned. "No need to be shy. Nothing you haven't seen before, right?"

I turned my head away, waiting for her to be finished. Knowing where to look, that was the problem. Once or twice, I caught my eyes wandering back to Rachel, immediately looking away again. I could swear that she knew and was dragging it out on purpose. At least Kate hadn't been subjected to that unexpected sight, staying out in the hallway waiting. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally found a shirt, taking her sweet time to get it on. Or maybe that was just in my head. Either way, she was done soon enough and we were on our way to class.

While walking, I turned to Kate. "How are you feeling?"

She thought for a moment, deciding on an answer. "Not too bad, considering. It could have been a lot worse with Victoria if you and Rachel hadn't stepped in."

"Like I said before, Max is the real hero in all this," Rachel mentioned as she threw her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, right."

"You are, Max. Don't sell yourself short," Kate insisted, agreeing with Rachel on this.

Rachel got this very smug look on her face. "See, everyone can see it but you. That's a real hero right there."

"Okay, now I know you're messing with me." I really wasn't used to all this attention.

"Would I mess with you, Max?" Rachel asked innocently. When I gave her a skeptical look, she grinned. "Maybe, but not this time."

"I'm definitely not messing with you," Kate reassured before turning the question back on me. "You keep asking me how I feel, but how are _you_ feeling?"

"I'm…" I paused, trying to figure out myself, "okay, more than okay. Yesterday was rough, but it turned out better than I had anticipated."

Kate nodded, seeming relieved but also uneasy. "I just hope Victoria doesn't start planning her revenge."

"Oh, I kinda hope she does," Rachel replied predictably. "Max and I have a plan in place to make _that_ eventuality pretty interesting. You'll have to let us know if she starts harassing you, or anyone for that matter. I am _dying_ to find an excuse to drop this bombshell."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

Rachel waggled her finger at Kate. "Ah, ah, it's a surprise. One of the best. However this goes down, it will be… legendary. Just how legendary, that's up to Miss Chase herself."

When we made it to the main hallway, we parted ways for the morning. As I was leaving, Rachel shouted after me. "Remember, you're mine at lunch, Caulfield."

I could feel the eyes on me, and hear Rachel laughing away at the embarrassment she had caused. All I could do was keep my head down and head to class, ignoring everyone else around me. My plans to remain invisible seemed impossible by this point.

* * *

 **How long will it take before Victoria exacts her revenge, or at least try to? Will Rachel best her? And what will she do with Max next? Stick around to find out.**


	10. Best Served Cold

**Hey guys, welcome back. The events of the previous few days are going to come to head.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Best Served Cold**

 **Rachel's POV - Lunchtime**

The end of class just couldn't come soon enough. Morning seemed to drag so much. As the second the bell rang, I stood and shoveled my belongings into my bag. Before anyone had the chance to start up a conversation, I left. My classroom was further away than Max's but I still beat her to it.

Taking a seat on the rim of the fountain, I idly traced the surface of the water with my finger watching my reflection distort. There were a ton of coins sitting at the bottom, people throwing them in for wishes – some of which had been written on the fountain itself, spray painted on. I was certain Chloe had added at least one, as much as she protested against 'voodoo hippie bullshit'.

I heard the familiar shuffle of footsteps and looked up to see Max approaching. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, I stood and met her the rest of the way. "Max, glad you could make it."

"Like I had much of a choice," Max muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

Allowing myself a broad grin, I slapped her on the back. "Ooh, you're a fast learner. I like that in my women."

Once she had regained her balance, she gave me a confused look. " _Your_ women?"

Deciding to push a little harder, I smiled flirtatiously. "Yep, glad to see we're on the same page, Caulfield."

Max didn't reply straight away, thinking it over. "I don't know about that…"

That hesitation could mean a lot of things, but I took it as a good sign to continue how I was. "Well, if you're not now, I can guarantee you will be soon. I'd be willing to bet money on it… if I had any."

She raised an eyebrow in skeptical amusement. "Uh-huh."

"I'm working on the money front. Although, with you around…" I left the sentence unfinished, hoping that Max would catch my drift.

"I am not using my power to steal shit. Period," she stated firmly.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Hey, you suggested it not me. Anyway, more about those unbending morals of yours later." The two of us left the fountain, finding a quiet spot away from the main part of campus to eat. "How's your morning without me been? Terrible, I imagine."

Max sat down and got herself comfortable before replying. "To avoid stroking your ego unnecessarily, I'm gonna say it was fine."

"But it wasn't, right?" I pressed, sensing she wasn't telling me something.

With a sigh, Max opened her bag and took out her lunch. "Not really, no. I don't know if it's on purpose or not, but I keep seeing Victoria _everywhere_ or one of her minions at least. Like, I'm sure they have classes over the other side of Blackwell but… one of them is always around."

"Like they're eyeing up a target? Vultures circling prey?" I said, trying to make it sound scary as I took a large bite from my sandwich. Nowhere near as bad as Chloe's eating etiquette – I swore she was actually raised by wolves – but as close as anyone could get.

Max's eyes darted around, checking the perimeter before starting to eat herself. "Shit, I hope not."

I finished chewing, ready to ease her worries. "Eh, I wouldn't worry about it. Was the same when I started fucking with Victoria. They get bored eventually."

That didn't seem to comfort her much. "Define 'eventually'."

Shrugging, I took a sip of my water before answering. "Until they find a better person to bully. Doesn't take long. Someone is always pissing her off. If you're like me, you do it periodically. They never actually _do_ anything. It's just some scare tactic bullshit."

Letting out a sigh, she looked out of the corner of her eye again. "Well, it's kinda working. I'm already paranoid as hell."

I shook my head at her overly paranoid behavior. "Shit, Max, they'd be stupid to fuck with you now you're powered up."

"Jeez, not so loud," Max pleaded in a whisper.

"Oh come on, like anybody would take it seriously even if they overheard," I reassured while lazily waving away her concern with my hand. "Would probably think you were talking about a game or something, being a nerd and all."

That drew Max's attention from her meerkating. "Hey, don't make that sound like an insult. I'm proud to be a nerd."

"Whoa, okay, didn't mean to offend," I chuckled, giving her shoulder a playful shove. "All I'm saying is, nobody believes in that time travel stuff. Not in real life."

Max was quiet for a while, just staring at me, trying to find an answer to some unspoken question. "You did. When I told you, you didn't even seem that surprised. You believed me even before a demonstration. Why?"

Finishing off my next bite, I temporarily set my lunch to one side. "I've spent a lot of time around liars, take Chloe as the prime example. I know how to read people, pretty good at it too. I could tell almost straight away that you weren't lying. At the very least, you believed that you could rewind. That was enough. I gave it a chance, gave _you_ a chance. It paid off, you weren't lying or delusional. Simple as."

That answer didn't seem to satisfy her. "That's still a lot of trust to put into someone. If I had been lying, you'd have been in huge trouble for what you pulled with Victoria."

I shrugged, going back to my food. "Maybe, but I was willing to take the risk."

Sighing, Max scanned her surroundings. "Guess I'm not getting straight answers, huh."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Max, there is literally nothing straight about me."

Max chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts. "After the whole Victoria thing, not a big shocker."

"Damn, guess I spoiled the surprise." Finding myself curious, I took advantage of the opportunity I had inadvertently created. "Now we're on the topic, what about you?"

The question caught her off guard. "Wait, what?"

"Want me to spell it out for you? I mean, I can if you want." Noting the hesitance, I backed off a little. No need to make her feel uncomfortable. "You don't _have_ to tell me or anything, I'm just curious."

"I…" she stopped, seriously stumped by the question, "…guess I haven't thought about it much."

"Really? You're what, eighteen, and you've never even questioned, not once?" I found that hard to believe. A lot of people at least gave it some thought, had experiences to help them figure things out.

"Seventeen, technically. Nearly eighteen," she corrected. "Birthday's coming up this month, the 21st."

"I'll keep that in mind. Nice deflect attempt by the way, but you're not getting out of it that easily," I insisted, noting the date for later. I'd also seen it on her profile before when I snooped.

Max bit her lip, brow furrowed in thought. "I dunno, maybe? Never really been all that interested in finding out or maybe… the right person hasn't come along? Or, maybe they have and I missed my chance, never _got_ the chance even." She stopped dead in her tracks, immediately backtracking. "Uh, forget that last part. I seriously need to stop thinking aloud."

That made a lot of sense, especially from hearing a certain blue-haired punk's version of events. "You wish. You know, I might just have an idea of who you mean by that. Just a feeling. Anyway, enough dragging up the past. Anyone at Blackwell who's caught your eye?"

"How did this conversation go from Victoria to my love life?" Max asked, trying to take the heat off herself.

"Who can say? Maybe they aren't such different topics, huh," I playfully teased.

Max's face crumpled up in disapproval. "For me, they sure are. Maybe not for you."

"Love is the very last thing on my mind, always messy and lots of tears." That was the experience I'd had at least. Lessons learned early.

"Guess that totally makes you a romantic then," Max added sarcastically.

Now done with lunch, I leaned back on my hands. "I like to keep my options open, that's all. I'd suggest you do the same. Now, back to my question."

"I dunno, no?" She didn't sound too sure of herself.

Trying my luck, I offered her a charming smile and a wink. "Guess I'll have to try harder then."

She just rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha, ha. Very funny."

"Who said I was joking?"

"Because that's the only logical explanation," Max insisted.

I sighed deeply, shaking my head slowly. "One day, Max, I'll get it through that head of yours. If you won't be forthcoming, I'll make a guess. You and Kate seem to be getting along well, right?"

"Ugh, can we please not do this right now?" Max pleaded, also finished with her lunch now.

"Hmm… well, you're not outright denying it, so that's good enough for now. I mean, I can totally see the appeal." There was no denying it, Kate Marsh was pretty cute. She wasn't the usual type I'd go for, too sweet and innocent, but I wouldn't rule it out.

Max gave me a strange look, like I was talking complete nonsense. "I would like to remind you that I've literally only just met her."

"Doesn't mean a single thing around here, Max. You'll learn that soon enough. Hell, there's always some relationship drama at Blackwell. I've caused my fair share." No matter what I did, I always ended up at the center of Blackwell's gossip system.

"I'd rather avoid that myself, thanks. I'm trying to keep _out_ of the spotlight," Max revealed, shoving her sandwich wrapper in her bag.

Around me, that was pretty much impossible. "Suit yourself. We'll see again in a month or two."

I'd learned quite a lot already from just a short, probing chat with Max. Some of it might be useful in the not so distant future. I didn't want all the answers of course, that would take the fun out of it.

* * *

 **Two Days Later - After Class**

After checking in on a few people, I headed back to the dorm building. Max had gone on ahead, mumbling something about visiting Kate. It was beginning to look like I'd have to share her, which I didn't really mind. Not with someone like Kate Marsh at least. As I opened the door at the top of the stairs leading to the girls' dorm, I bumped straight into Victoria Chase. She must have been waiting for me, it was too perfect timing wise. I couldn't see her minions but I was sure they weren't too far away. Ignoring her, I walked past.

"You'd better watch yourself from now on, Amber. We wouldn't want any… accidents happening around here," she called after me.

I stopped in my tracks, turning around to face her. "Ooh, that _almost_ sounded like a threat. Shame you don't have Tweedle Dee and Dum to back you up, huh?"

Victoria drew herself to her fullest height, towering over me. "No threats here, only promises. And I don't need them. You're hardly worth the effort."

"Oh, you're gonna need all the help you can get against me, Chase." Not one to back down from a challenge, I stood my ground. "And those are some big words for someone I have dirt on."

"Ha, like that video proves anything. I bet you can't even hear what we're saying, which for the record was a friendly chat," Victoria stated confidently, not looking at all worried.

"Oh that, nah. That's not the good stuff." Sensing an opportunity to use the blackmail material, a grin tugged at my lips.

She looked at me, contempt in her eyes. "Bullshit, you've got nothing on me. Nice bluff, though."

Letting out a short, sharp laugh, I shook my head. "Now, that's where you are _very_ wrong. I have something that would _really_ damage your rep and you don't even know it. Well, you do now I guess."

Crossing her arms and blocking the door to my room, Victoria gave her challenge. "Come on then, what's this 'big thing' you think you have on me."

"Oh, nothing much. Just this…" With a smirk, I produced the photo Max had taken the other day from my bag. I had been carrying around, just waiting for a chance to use it.

As expected, Victoria's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the impossible photo. "What the fuck?"

Before she could snatch it out of my hands, I put it behind my back. "Wonder what your little buddies in the Vortex Club would think about you after this gets out. What would other people think?"

"I don't know what you did to make that fucking photo, whatever messed up dyke photoshop fantasy you're trying to fulfill, but you are _not_ blackmailing me with it," Victoria snapped angrily, glaring at me with so much hatred.

"No, I mean, this photo could end up literally _anywhere_ , say with Juliet. I'm sure she'd _love_ to run a story on that. That's if you want to risk it. Kinda hard to photoshop something like this, doncha think? I'd say it's a convincing enough photo for Blackwell consumption. Crazy shit goes down at those Vortex Club parties when the booze and weed get flowing, after all," I mentioned as my grin became wider. I had her now.

Literally shaking with rage, Victoria snarled, "What the fuck do you want from me?"

I tapped my chin with my finger, acting like I was really thinking it over. "Hmm… good question. We'll start simple for now. Don't fuck with either Kate or Max. Actually, don't fuck with anyone. Nobody likes a bully."

"Such a fucking hypocrite."

"I use my powers for good, most of the time. I'm being quite fair, I think. Of course, if you don't comply with this little request, well, you can guess what'll happen." To really hit the point home, I continued. "I do love the limelight and something like this would probably only boost my reputation, I'd make sure of that. Blackwell's bros will be majorly impressed and jealous, that much I know."

Not saying another word, Victoria stormed off back to her room, slamming the door behind her almost knocking it off the hinges. I didn't think I had ever seen her so mad, and that _really_ was saying something. Satisfied with the result, I hummed all the way back to my room unable to keep the ear to ear grin off my face.

Victoria Chase was in checkmate and I was the one who had orchestrated it all, with Max's help. Just as I had suspected, things were about to get interesting at Blackwell.

* * *

 **So, Rachel has Victoria on the ropes. What will she do with her newfound power over the Queen Bee? And will she manage to swing Max around to her way of thinking? Find out in the upcoming chapters.**


	11. Caution Advised

**Hey guys, welcome back. Time to bring in some previously unexplored characters :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Caution Advised**

 **Max's POV - Two Days Later – Morning**

Recently, I had been trying to piece together as much information as I could about Chloe's disappearance. I just couldn't accept that she had vanished off the face of the earth like that. From what Rachel had told me, there were people still looking, not many but some. The most obvious and best place to start was with Blackwell's head of security, David Madsen aka. Chloe's step-father. He didn't have a great reputation for being friendly, especially after Chloe went missing. I sure as hell didn't blame him. It was clear that Blackwell and Arcadia Bay more generally were happy enough to forget Chloe Price had ever existed.

Before class started, I decided to find out for myself what David Madsen knew. As usual, he was stood in the hallway keeping a watchful eye for trouble. Swallowing my apprehension, I approached him. "Um, Mr. Madsen?"

"What do you want?" he barked, making me jump.

Trying to get my nerves under control, I stood my ground. "I need to talk with you. Urgently."

"Urgently, huh? It's always urgent," he muttered to himself. "Go bother Principal Wells with whatever it is you have to complain about. Don't expect him to do anything about it, though."

I lowered my voice so only he could hear. "This is about Chloe."

He seemed shocked that anyone was asking him about his step-daughter, soon turning skeptical. "What about her?"

"Look, can we…" I glanced around anxiously, "…go somewhere more private? Please."

"Fine, follow me." He turned on his heel, moving to a quieter spot. I followed, almost bashing into him when he suddenly stopped. "Say what you've got to say and make it quick."

Not wasting any time, I launched into what I wanted to say. "I used to be Chloe's friend. I moved away and just recently came back to find her missing. I need to find her and I've been told you've been digging around, even if nobody else has."

"You say you knew Chloe?" he asked, eyes narrowing as they focused in on mine with laser-like precision.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, I nodded. "Yes, we were childhood friends. I used to stay at her house a lot, Joyce knows me quite well. Hell, she was like a second mom to me."

I could tell he was considering things, eventually relaxing just a fraction. "Listen, I don't have a lot of time to discuss this now, as much as I might want to. If what you say _is_ true, you'll know where the house is, right?"

"Assuming you guys haven't moved at all, yeah. 44 Cedar Avenue," I replied, knowing the address off by heart.

He gave me a stiff nod. "Yeah, that's it. Since Joyce'll know better if you're telling the truth or just being nosy, come by later today after class, assuming you're free of course. Guess I can give you a lift if you need it. I'm finishing at five today. I'll wait in the parking lot for ten minutes, otherwise you'll have to make your own way."

Relieved that I had made it this far, I fiddled with my bag strap. "I'll be there."

"We'll see. Now, get to class or you'll be late," he ordered gruffly before returning to his post.

With my mission complete, I headed off to class. Maybe, just maybe, I would start getting some answers.

* * *

 **Lunchtime**

Since Rachel told me she would be busy at lunch, I decided to hang out with Kate. She seemed more than happy to join me. We found a good spot outside, away from the crowds. Lunchtime with Kate was much quieter than with Rachel.

"It's strange," Kate began, finishing her mouthful, "Victoria hasn't been anywhere near me today or yesterday having said that. In fact, she seems to be purposefully avoiding me. I did get a brief glare or two, but… that's it."

"I have a feeling Rachel had something to do with that." The mischievous blonde had been looking for an opportunity to put her plan into action and maybe she had found it, or just gotten bored of waiting. Both were likely.

Kate nodded thoughtfully. "Whatever she did, I'm grateful. I just hope it lasts."

"Oh, I think it will. Even if it doesn't, I think we can work something out." I hoped that photo would be enough to keep Victoria at bay, for her sake more than anyone. Rachel didn't do half-measures and clearly had other plans if Victoria refused to bend to her will. No doubt they would involve me in some capacity.

"That sounds ominous," Kate pointed out, clearly picking up on my concern. "She didn't do anything really bad to get Victoria to stop, did she?"

I shook my head, reassuring her. "She just got some more blackmail material. Nothing too serious. Fighting fire with fire."

She was quiet for a time, gathering her thoughts. "So long as she won't get in trouble for it."

"Rachel has it covered. I don't know how she always seems to be in control. Have to admit, I'm a little jealous of that." If I had even a fraction of her confidence, my life would be _very_ different.

Kate allowed herself a small smile. "I'm sure if you keep hanging around with her, her confidence will rub off on you."

"Maybe." Now that I thought about it, I had already done things with Rachel I would never have even considered before. The Victoria incident as a prime example. Part of that was down to my powers, though.

Finishing up her sandwich, she put the wrapper in her bag for the time being. "If I can tear you away from Rachel for more than five minutes, we can have a tea banquet tomorrow. We need to do something special since we're celebrating."

"Ooh, sounds fancy."

"Of course, Rachel can come too if she wants to," Kate offered. "She might get bored of something like that, though."

"I think she has something planned for later, maybe. It can be just the two of us. This is basically a joint birthday tea party." Since our birthdays were so close, we decided to hold off on the celebrations until mine came around. She insisted on organizing it all, probably for the best.

With a smile, Kate explained the final arrangements. "Meet me at the bus stop at ten. I have somewhere special in mind to host."

I had to admit, I was actually getting excited about it. "I'm not sure if I can wait until tomorrow now."

"Patience is a virtue, Max." She glanced at her phone, checking the time. "We'd better make a move soon. An hour seems to go by so quickly."

I grinned at her as I stood, brushing myself down. "It usually does in good company."

She rolled her eyes playfully as she followed my lead. "Well, aren't you a smooth talker today?"

"I always am," I replied, hearing my phone go off with a new message. Not trusting myself to walk and text at the same time, I offer Kate a smile. "I just need to deal with this quick, don't let me hold you up."

"Remember, ten tomorrow. Bus stop," Kate recapped, giving me a quick hug before leaving for her next class.

 **Rachel: Yo Max**

 **Rachel: What're you up to?**

 **Rachel: It's been lonely without you :(**

I had been expecting something from Rachel sooner or later. Actually, I was surprised it had taken her this long to spam me.

 **Max: not my fault**

 **Rachel: so cold but true**

 **Max: I've been doing some investigating**

 **Rachel: Ooh exciting**

 **Max: Scary actually had to face David**

 **Rachel: Ouch been there, done that**

 **Rachel: How'd it go?**

Now that was a question. All in all, it had gone well. I could totally understand David's skepticism. At least he was giving me a chance.

 **Max: Better than expected**

 **Max: going to Chloe's house soon**

 **Max: you can tag along if you want**

 **Rachel: wish i could Max**

 **Rachel: might cause some arguments**

 **Max: Why?**

 **Rachel: David and I…**

 **Rachel: we don't get along**

It sounded like there was a story behind that. Eager to know what, I shot a quick text back.

 **Max: What happened?**

 **Rachel: I led Chloe astray**

 **Rachel: apparently**

 **Rachel: guess he's not completely wrong**

 **Rachel: so yeah best if i stay here**

 **Rachel: AWAY from step-douche**

 **Rachel: Chloes loving nickname for him**

 **Max: that might be for the best**

 **Rachel: swing by when you get back**

 **Rachel: missing you x**

A little confused by the last message, I pushed it to the back of my mind and all but sprinted to my next class, cutting it very close. A proper explanation would have to wait.

* * *

 **After Class - Parking Lot**

I had an hour to wait until David got off from work. Time dragged, the seconds ticking by excruciatingly slow. If only my powers came with a fast forward, that would come in handy. Finally, five o'clock rolled around and I met David in the parking lot. He gave me a stiff nod and opened the door for me. I got in and belted up as he started the engine. Soon enough, we were on our way.

A few moments later, David struck up a conversation. "So, I don't think I got your name before."

"Max. Max Caulfield," I replied, feeling a little nervous. David was pretty intense.

"Caulfield, huh?" he repeated. "Might've heard Joyce or Chloe mention the name before. Guess we'll find out soon enough."

The following silence was almost unbearable, so awkward. "How's Joyce been handling all this?"

"How do you think?" he shot back, making me feel very stupid.

"Yeah, okay that was a stupid question," I conceded, realizing it was best to keep my mouth shut. I almost wished I'd taken the bus now.

After what felt like an eternity, we pulled up outside Chloe's house. To my surprise, half of it had been painted blue, the job left unfinished. The second we came to a stop, I got out of the car to escape the awkwardness.

"Joyce, you here?" David called out as we entered the house. I took a moment to look around a place I knew almost as well as my own house during childhood. It felt strange to be back, a mixture of the new and old.

"Yeah, upstairs," the familiar voice replied.

David turned to me before we headed up the stairs. "You'd better hope for your sake that you're telling the truth. Neither Joyce nor I will be happy if you came here just to snoop." With that, he went upstairs stopping outside the room I knew as Joyce and William's bedroom. He opened the door, standing just inside the room. "Someone's come to pay us a visit."

"Who?" she asked as he stepped aside, revealing me. When her eyes fell on me, they went wide with surprise. "Max?"

I stepped inside, giving an awkward wave. "Hi, Joyce. Long time no see."

Once the initial shock had worn off, she got up from the bed and strode across the room, scooping me up into a tight hug. "Oh, Max. It's really you. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Seattle."

I found myself returning the hug just as fiercely. "I was, but I came back to study at Blackwell."

When she pulled back, her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the lingering marks from my car accident. She took hold of my cheeks, fingers running over the slightly faded scars. "What happened to you?"

"I, uh, had a little accident on the way to Arcadia. Nothing to worry about, though," I reassured, not wanting to go into too much detail. "I'm totally fine now. So are my parents." Well, fine might be a strong word for it…

Still looking a little concerned, she moved her hands down to my arms as she got a better look at me. "I expect to hear the full story later. You know, I was starting to think I'd never see you again. I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you."

"Guess you weren't lying, then," David announced.

She waved away the ridiculous notion. "Oh please, Max couldn't lie if her life depended on it. I've always been able to tell. Frustrated Chloe something fierce…"

Now that Chloe had been brought up, I saw an opportunity. "I've, uh, heard about… Chloe, going missing. I'm so sorry, Joyce."

"Me too, honey. It's been… horrible, Max. I'm not gonna lie. First William and then… this." Her voice broke at the end of her sentence, unable to continue.

"Could she have just run away?" I suggested hopefully.

"Well, she has done once or twice before," Joyce said as she tried to keep her composure. "She always ended up coming back, though. I haven't heard from her at all since she disappeared. Not a single word. Same with everyone else."

"So I've heard."

David gave me a curious look. "Sounds like you've already been looking into it."

"You could say that, yeah." I'd only really talked to Rachel about it so far.

His face crumpled in disapproval. "Let me guess, you've been talking with that Rachel Amber. Chloe's 'friend' or whatever the hell they were. Don't trust a word she says. This thing is all her damn fau-"

"David, can we _not_ get into that now, please?" Joyce begged.

That was all it took to get him to back off. "Right, sorry."

"It's fine. We're all on edge and want her to come home, safe and sound. Is that why you came here, Max?" Joyce asked, turning the attention back to me.

"Part of it, yes. I wanted to see you again, too." That much was true.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances," she sighed. "You must have questions. I'll do my best to answer them."

"As will I," David agreed.

"Thanks, I know this can't be easy but I appreciate you guys taking the time."

Joyce smiled at me, warm and genuine. "Max, you're family. I always have time for you."

"How long has it been now?" I asked tentatively. Rachel had told me a rough time scale, but I needed to know the details.

Joyce let out a deep sigh, gathering her thoughts. "Let's see, she went missing on the 22nd April, coming up for five months ago now. Don't think I'll ever forget the date."

All I could manage was a mumbled, "Shit, that's a long time."

"You're telling me…" Her expression turned sadder then, her age suddenly showing through the numerous wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes.

David stepped in here, practically fuming. "The ABPD couldn't even stick at it for two weeks before they completely gave up, not that they tried very hard in that time. Useless. I uncovered more in a day than they did the whole damn time, not that it helped much."

"We've been trying so hard, Max. David's worked tirelessly to find anything he could, hounded whoever he could for answers. Nearly lost his job because of it, too," she revealed, sounding proud and grateful for his effort.

"Principal Wells didn't seem to give a shit," David added bitterly. "As far as he's concerned, she's not his problem anymore."

"Chloe went to Blackwell for a time. Ended up getting kicked out. Caused quite the headache while she attended," Joyce explained, almost smiling at the bittersweet memory. "She's always been a hellraiser."

David crossed his arms, jaw tightening. "There are people still at Blackwell who should've gone before her, take Nathan Prescott as the prime example."

Too tired to get angry anymore, Joyce sighed. "Wells told us he'd 'do his best to co-operate in the investigation'. In other words, nothing."

"That's… seriously messed up." Those words did not even begin to do it justice.

Joyce nodded tiredly. "It is, yes. He seemed like a decent man when I met him the first time. As you can imagine, my opinion has changed somewhat."

Knowing that this might sound like a stupid question, I hesitantly asked, "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

Thankfully, Joyce didn't take it the wrong way. "Chloe's been threatening to leave Arcadia Bay for a while now, hell she's even run away a few times. There are a lot of bad memories tied to this place. Problem is, she never said where she'd run to. I don't even think she knew."

"For a while, we thought she might be hiding with that Rachel Amber girl or that she might know where Chloe was at least." For whatever reason, David _really_ did not seem to like Rachel. That much was obvious by the way he said her name and his expression. Just what had happened between them?

Briefly glancing over at him, Joyce continued that train of thought. "Rachel was a good friend of Chloe's, and I suspect more than that. Those two were joined at the hip. Reminded me a little of you and Chloe, actually. Only difference, you were a sort of counterbalance whereas she was a catalyst to Chloe's impulsive recklessness."

David let out a deep 'hmph', expressing his disapproval. It seemed like there was more he wanted to say about that but instead he kept quiet. Probably for Joyce's sake.

"So, there weren't any clues as to where she might have gone?" I asked, hanging on to a slight glimmer of hope.

"Nothing but dead ends. Leads are getting thin on the ground. I can give you a copy of everything I've managed to dig up so far. Don't know if it'll help, but..." He let the sentence hang in the air unfinished.

"It will. Thanks, David." He nodded at me before I turned back to Joyce. "Listen, I have to get back now, as much as I'd like to stay longer. I promise I'll come visit again. Before I go, is it okay if I have a look around Chloe's room?"

Joyce offered me an understanding smile filled with sympathy. "Of course, Max. Back in the day, it was as much your room as hers. Neither David nor I have gone in for a while, so I dread to think what state it's in. Chloe wasn't the tidiest of people and I'm sure there's a few plates and cups still missing from the cupboards."

"Some things don't change, I guess." Chloe had never been tidy, the polar opposite.

"Her messiness might be about the only thing that stayed the same," Joyce mentioned sadly.

Quickly exchanging numbers with both Joyce and David, promising to share any information I stumbled across, I headed across to Chloe's room. Letting out a deep breath, I grabbed the handle and opened the door. I was in awe of how much the room had changed, almost nothing like I remembered. There was a strange smell clinging to the air, stale and herbal. Posters, pictures, and graffiti covered the walls. Clothes, magazines and crumpled up pieces of paper littered the floor, bed, and desk. I recognized the TV sat to the right, the one that used to belong in the living room.

The childhood height chart on the wall by the bed had been angrily scribbled out. That hit home _hard_. I opened the wardrobe and then the chest of drawers to the left, all the punk-style clothes inside seeming foreign. Digging deeper, there were a few reminders of the Chloe I used to know. She'd kept our old drawings and a phone we once decorated stashed away in the drawers of a blue cabinet by the door. There was a box of photos, too. I featured in a few, so did William and Bongo, Chloe's cat.

After a while, I found a lockbox under the bed left unlocked. Unable to resist, I opened it. There wasn't much inside but everything seemed to be related to Rachel from what I could tell. There was a picture inside of the two of them, Chloe flipping off at the camera. The other noticeable item was a CD. Curious to know what was on it, I put it in the hi-fi immediately turning it down when an indie rock tune blared from the speakers. Curiosity sated, I switched it off and sat down on the bed, laying back slowly.

This was a glimpse of the person Chloe had become while I had been away in Seattle, the Chloe I never got to meet. Might never meet now… That was when I felt something warm and wet roll down my cheeks, tears. Not even bothering to stop them, I curled up and sobbed. There were so many things I was supposed to have said to her, _wanted_ to say. Now, I couldn't.

I stayed like that for a while, letting it all go. While it would be wrong to say I felt better after, I sure didn't feel worse. As the tears dried, I made a promise to Chloe and to myself. Somehow, I would find her, or at least find out what happened. I owed us both that much.

When I felt ready, I shuffled off the bed and, after taking one final glance, left the room. Giving my face a quick splash in the bathroom, I popped my head around the door to say goodbye to Joyce – declining staying around for dinner, as tempting as it was – and headed downstairs.

"Max." I turned to see David stood there, a file in his hand. "Here's that information I promised."

"Thanks." I took the file from him, stuffing it in my bag for later.

He nodded, leading me outside so he could drop me back off at Blackwell. When we got in his car and were underway, David finally spoke. "Max, there's one more thing I wanted to talk about."

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, eyes fixed on the road ahead. "Stay away from Rachel Amber. That girl's nothing but trouble. Chloe was never perfect, but things went downhill when she turned up. I don't know what she's after, never been able to figure that out myself, but she'll do anything to get what she wants. She might seem nice and charming, but that's just an act. Don't fall for it, not like Chloe did."

Hoping for more answers, I pressed him for more detail. "You really don't like her, do you?"

Giving me a sideways glance, he let out a short, sharp laugh. "Understatement. I might not be the most tolerant of people, but she got Chloe involved in a lot of questionable things. I'm convinced she's the reason why Chloe's not here with us right now. Thing is, she's very subtle about it. Not like Nathan Prescott, for example. At least you know he's untrustworthy. No, Rachel's much scarier. You won't even realize you're under her spell until it's too late… and then there's nothing you can do about it. It was that way with Chloe, at least. I don't want a repeat."

I didn't say anything in response to that, mostly because I had no idea how to reply. Was David just paranoid… or was he onto something?

* * *

 **So, just how paranoid is David? Stay tuned to find out…**


	12. A Not So Simple Request

**Hey guys, welcome back. So, this one should be… fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: A Not So Simple Request**

 **Rachel's POV – Blackwell – Early Evening**

With Max visiting Joyce and David, something I suspected might take a while, I decided to go for a walk around the campus grounds. There would be very few people around right now, most returning to their dorm rooms for the evening.

Grabbing my jacket, I headed on out of the Prescott Dormitory. There was a slight chill in the air, making me sink further into my jacket and shove my hands in the pockets. Daylight was just about clinging on, barely. As I walked through the grounds, I managed to get my piece of shit lighter to work long enough to get a cigarette going. I seriously needed to get a new one at some point.

Taking a deep breath, I inhaled the smoke, exhaling it seconds later. I began to wonder what inevitable bullshit warnings David would try to give Max about me. He was like a dog with a bone, refusing to let it go. What he didn't seem to understand was that Chloe was at least as fucked up as I was, if not more. Sure, I may have encouraged certain behaviors but she was just as capable of doing them without my input. She was no angel, far from it, and that's why I liked her.

I spent enough time around people like Victoria Chase, people trying to pretend they were flawless – hell, even I did it when the occasion called. Chloe, on the other hand… there were no pretenses. You got what you saw for the most part, and she wasn't afraid to show it either. If she was angry, she'd let you know, smash things and scream if she felt like it. Much simpler than people who hid behind numerous smokescreens. Sure, she had her secrets and masks, but not as many as most people. She didn't need or want approval… well, from most people. I may have been an exception to that rule.

Running my fingers through my hair, I let out a deep sigh. Why had things gotten so damn complicated? They would still be complicated even if she was around, of course, but… maybe a better complicated? Or maybe it would have been the same, or worse. Either way, it didn't really matter. Things were how they were. Chloe wasn't here, and I was. Simple as.

With the moment of doubt out of my system, I rolled my shoulders and threw the still smoking cigarette to the ground, stomping out the embers. Instead of heading back, I sat down by the fountain to clear my head. Not much point in going back yet. Even as social as I was, there were times where I just needed a little alone time.

By the time Max dropped me a text telling her she was on her way back, I had gotten the anti-social side of me out of my system. Just in time.

 **Max: on my way**

 **Max: super awkward car journey…**

 **Rachel: don't envy u there**

A mischievous grin tugged at my lips as I formed my next text, hitting send and waiting for the reaction.

 **Rachel: just imagine David in his boxers or something**

 **Rachel: might help him seem less threatening**

 **Max: oh god…**

 **Max: now that's WORSE**

 **Rachel: happy to help :p**

 **Rachel: i have a counter measure**

 **Max: dare I ask?**

If anyone thought my grin was broad before, it was nothing compared to now. This would be a small test to see just how much I could get away with.

 **Rachel: imagine ME in my underwear**

 **Rachel: sure that's a better mental image**

 **Max: i dunno about that…**

 **Rachel: u are such a bitch**

 **Rachel: My bitch ;)**

 **Rachel: jk love ya x**

 **Max: i can see why chloe hung around with you**

 **Rachel: i'll take that as a compliment**

Since Max hadn't totally ignored my texts, I took that as a small victory. If she had totally shut me down, that would have been a major sign to back off. I'd seen Max's type before. If she came across something she didn't want to face, she'd simply avoid it – forever, if possible.

Figuring it was time to head back, I stood and made my way to the Prescott Dorm building. When I entered my room, I tidied up a little to pass the time, gathering up empty bottles tucked away, scrap pieces of paper and clothes. As tempting as it might be to leave certain things out on display for Max to find and get all embarrassed about, I didn't want to completely scare her off.

For someone like Max, a less aggressive sales pitch would work better.

Waiting, I kicked off my shoes and threw my jacket back on the chair. Turning the Hi-Fi on, I flopped back onto my bed, grabbing a magazine in the process. It didn't take long for her to return, knocking and pushing the door open a crack to see if I was in.

"Rachel?"

"On the bed," I called back, watching the door swing open further. "Honestly, no need to knock, Max. Mi casa es su casa. Speaking of houses, how'd it go at Chloe's?"

Max sighed heavily as she stepped inside and closed the door. "Not as many answers as I'd hoped. David gave me this." She took a file out of her bag. "Everything he's found out about Chloe's disappearance."

I sat up, watching her intently. "You did a better job of pacifying him than me."

Putting the file on my desk, she trudged over to me and sat down. "He doesn't seem to like you much."

That was a gross understatement. "Nope, he really doesn't. Guess I can't blame him really. Thing is, I miss her too and yet I'm being cast as the bad guy."

Giving me a searching look, Max continued, "Well, he really seemed to be holding a grudge."

"Exactly why I didn't come with you," I pointed out, having too much experience with David's rage. "I get on fine with Joyce. It's just David. He has a really strange way of showing he cares. I don't hold it against him. Lemme guess, he told you to stay away from me, that I'm trouble."

"In more words, yes," Max revealed.

I leaned back on my hands, shaking my head. "Honestly, I think he's more angry at himself than anyone but it's easier to blame other people, right? In that way, him and Chloe aren't so different. If I ever told either of them that, I'd probably get hit. So, we'll keep that as our secret."

Nodding, Max relaxed back into the wall. "At least I got to see Joyce again. She looks… older, more tired, but still the same. I might go see her again at some point."

"Knowing Joyce, she'd really appreciate that. She's talked up a storm about you before…" I divulged, "…when Chloe wasn't around. You were kind of a sensitive topic sometimes."

Max's face dropped, full of regret as she bit her lip. "I can imagine…"

She really did look like a kicked puppy. "Enough with the guilty face. What's done is done. You have to keep looking forward, learning from mistakes not dwelling on them. It'll eat you up, otherwise. Anyway, enough about that… I'd rather talk about tomorrow. It's your birthday, right? Anything planned?" I inquired curiously.

Her expression shifted then to something much brighter. "A kind of a joint celebration thing with Kate. Her birthday was on the 12th so we just decided to wait until mine to do things. She said you can come along too."

"That's sweet of her, but I wouldn't want to intrude. So long as I can have the evening, I'm happy to share." I passed a wink her way, knowing that the intended meaning would probably be lost on her. Can't blame a girl for trying.

As predicted, it went right over her head. "Oh how kind of you."

Shrugging it off, I grinned. "I know, right? My generosity knows no bounds. It's all good, it'll give me time to prepare some things."

Max seemed worried by my over-eagerness. "Sounds ominous."

My smile turned as innocent as I could make it. "Not at all. I'll save the wild parties for later. Plenty of opportunities throughout the year."

"Great…"

"Mark my words, in a couple months you'll be thriving off that shit," I reassured, fully intending to make that a reality – sooner if possible. "Until then, we'll have something a little more… private. You'll have me all to yourself. Sounds good, right?"

My directness seemed to catch Max a little off guard. "Uh, sure."

Tomorrow would be the first test of many for dear little Max...

* * *

 **Rachel's Room – Next Day - Late Afternoon**

Bored, I scrolled through my social media feed and replied to a few messages while I waited for Max to return. She and Kate had gone off for their cute little birthday tea party thing, something Max had been clearly excited for. It was pretty adorable, actually.

I'd spent the day schmoozing with other Blackwell students, as usual. Victoria had been avoiding me all day, such a nice change. Of course, she offered me a glare or two but no biting sarcastic insults. I wondered how far I could push her to keep that little photo a secret. For Victoria, her pride was paramount. A photo of her seemingly making out with her arch enemy was not something she would want to be made public.

While I was pondering the Queen Bee's fate, Max put in an appearance. She had a pretty broad grin plastered to her face.

"Soooooo… how'd it go with our resident cutie?" I asked, eager to get the details.

Max seemed confused for a moment. "You mean Kate?"

I gave her a firm pat on the back. "Who else would I mean? Well, there might be one other person deserved of such a title." I gave her a meaningful look, hoping she might get the hint. "In this instance, I am referring to Kate."

A gentle smile tugged at Max's lips. "It was really great. We had a tea banquet in the forest and exchanged birthday presents. Kate did me an awesome drawing. She's super talented." She fished it out of her bag, offering it to me.

In Kate's usual cartoon style were two characters, one obviously representing Max and the other Kate. They were smiling, having a ton of fun. The main feature was surrounded by smaller drawings, just as adorable.

I glanced up at Max, who seemed very happy with the present. Guess I might have a little competition at this rate... "You're right. That is so adorable. I'm kinda jealous. You'd better put it up on display."

"I'm going to," she agreed enthusiastically, returning it carefully to her bag pressed between books so as not to ruin it. "Might get a frame for it first…"

"Well, I'm glad to hear you had a good time. And the fun don't stop just yet." I allowed myself a smile as I got up and retrieved a couple of beers. With how socially awkward Max was, it would help her loosen up a little.

"We're… drinking?" Max asked, watching me pop the top of the first beer skeptically. She would need a little convincing, it seemed.

"Come on, Max. If you don't try it, how will you ever know if you like it or not?" I asked, waving the bottle coaxingly. "It's your birthday for fuck's sake, the perfect time to cut loose. And I promise I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. What happens in this room stays right here."

She continued to eye up the bottle, eventually shrugging and taking the bottle. "Fuck it."

After the past couple of weeks, everything she had seen and experienced, drinking beer was probably low on her list of risks. Decisively, she brought the bottle to her lips, taking a large gulp.

In all honesty, I was surprised with the pacing. "Whoa, slow down there. No rush or anything."

Lowering the bottle and swallowing, she pulled a funny face. "It tastes kinda…"

"Shit?" I finished the sentence for her. "Yeah sorry, tried to get the best stuff I could. Not great considering my limited budget. You'll get used to it in no time once it starts numbing your taste buds."

"How… reassuring," she muttered. Despite her hesitation, she took another sip.

I joined her with my own beer, taking a swig. "If anyone needs a drink, Max, it's you. I'm not selling beer as the magical cure to end all problems, but it helps take the edge off." After a few more sips, giving Max time to acclimatize, I turned to her. "So, how you feeling?"

"Weird…" she replied. "Kinda fuzzy? Warm, very warm."

"I don't start feeling that until like my third beer now. Oh the simple days when getting drunk was cheap," I lamented, drowning my sorrows in more cheap beer.

"You drink a lot?" Max asked, a flicker of worry present in her question.

Tilting my head to the side, I shrugged. "Hmm… not all the time. When I do drink, I really go for it. Now, you should've seen Chloe at it. She was a pretty loud and obnoxious drunk, more so than usual anyhow." I smiled, Chloe's drunken episodes all blending into one, too many to differentiate between.

Max tapped her fingers against her own beer bottle, managing a fond smile. "I remember one time we found some of Joyce's wine. Of course, Chloe wanted to try some… we ended up spilling it all over the carpet. Despite our best efforts… it was painfully visible."

"Huh, Chloe's neglected to tell me that one," I chuckled, imagining the scene in my head. "I bet you guys were bricking it."

"I sure was," Max confirmed. "Joyce just found it funny, so did William. In fact, he nearly always found a way to bring it back to that and tease me."

"He sounds like fun." I'd heard tidbits of information about William Price. It was a raw and painful topic for the Price family, even Joyce struggling to bring him up sometimes.

A flicker of melancholy entered Max's eyes and voice then. "He was. Gave Chloe a run for her money, that's for sure. Not many people can do that."

"I've seen that truth many times firsthand. They keep trying, though instead of graciously accepting defeat." How many people had Chloe bested over the years? Completely humiliated; she wasn't a very forgiving opponent.

Max didn't say anything for a while, silently drinking. One beer, well half right now, seemed to be enough to get her loose, tear down the verbal barrier. "You know, I have a feeling she probably met her match in you."

I was more than a match for Chloe Price. "You wouldn't be too far wrong there, Max. Some days, I think she appreciated the challenge."

"And other days?" she pressed curiously.

I shook my head, smiling. "It annoyed the fuck outta her. So competitive…"

"Guess that part of her didn't change," Max added before taking a smaller sip of beer.

"It probably got worse, and that girl cheated like hell. To be fair, so did I, but still… no such thing as a fair fight with Chloe Price." I reminisced, thinking of all the petty arguments we'd had over our mutual cheating. "Anyway, enough about that. I think it's present time, don't you?"

"I'm game," Max replied eagerly, putting her bottle on the side for now.

I stood up, getting a small box from one of my shelves, bringing it back to the bed. Once seated again, I passed it her way. "Now, I put a lot of thought and effort into this so I hope you like it."

Keen to see what I had gotten for her, Max opened the box as quickly as she could. Inside was a thin woven friendship bracelet, red and blue strands intertwined with a silver 'M' hanging from one alongside a small camera charm.

She stared at it for a moment, carefully taking it out to get a better look. "Shit, Rachel, this is awesome. Did you make this?"

"You bet I did." I grinned, motioning for her to hand it over so I could help her get it on. "I figured you'd be all over this sentimental shit… and I'm broke as fuck, so benefits both of us."

Max looked down at her wrist, turning it over to get a good look. "Thank you, Rachel. This is… the best."

I gave her a moment to take it in before continuing, "On top of that, I'll do what I usually do with Chloe: give you one request you can use as and when you want. Since we both blew our hard stolen dimes on weed and booze, it was much easier that way. If it's something I can do, I will. So, keep that in mind."

Finally looking up from the bracelet, Max gave me a questioning look. "What kind of requests?"

"What, that Chloe asked for? Or that you can ask for?" I hoped she would ask about the former, get her curious about certain options.

She gave it some thought, deciding which she wanted to know the answer to. "Both."

Smiling, I tackled the blue-haired punk first. "Chloe asked for all kinds of things with her special birthday requests. One year, she asked for some pictures."

"Pictures?" She didn't seem to get what was so special about that.

"Yeah, 'special' pictures." Max didn't seem to understand, making me chuckle. Playing on her curiosity, I kept my explanation vague. "Well, maybe if you ask for the same, you'll find out. Or you can try and find out where she stashed them in her room, good luck with that."

Moving on, Max pressed for more detail. "What else did she ask for?"

"My, so curious." I knew that some of the things our mutual friend had asked for would certainly be too much for Max right now. "I'm not sure how Chloe would feel if I told you the rest. Let's just say, you'd be surprised and leave it at that."

Not missing a beat, Max shrugged. "Okay, then what can I ask for?"

"The only limits are your imagination… and my own personal thresholds." I added a flirtatious grin for good measure before pressing forward. "Big choking point for me is obviously money, don't have much of that. Aside from that… I'm open for and able to do pretty much anything. Just make it worthwhile."

Considering this for a moment, she spoke again. "Is there anything you definitely won't do?"

"An interesting question… one Chloe certainly didn't ask." I really did have to give this one some thought. "I'm all for risks, but if there is over a seventy percent chance that I'll die from it, I'm probably going to decline."

"Seventy?!" Max exclaimed incredulously. "That's… still really high."

"I'm not suicidal, but I am willing to leave it up to chance. The higher the risk, the bigger the rush, but there's no point going into something practically knowing it's impossible. No fun in that," I replied nonchalantly.

"Okay… anything else?"

There were other things I couldn't do, something Chloe knew all too well. "Yes, but… we'll worry about those later if they do come up. It might not even apply to you. There was a request Chloe was particularly fixated on, as many times as I denied it."

Max looked a little worried now. "Was it really that bad?"

"Not bad per se…" it was difficult to explain without outright stating it… and it wasn't relevant right now. "If I'd have done what she asked, it would've been a lie. I don't think that's the best use of the request for either of us. Not that she saw it like that…" Eager to move on, I steered the topic back on track. "I'll let you know when you want to use it, though. I'm curious to see how, honestly. So get creative and all. Oh, and there's one more thing I had in mind, something for luck."

"Yeah?"

"Want it?" I asked with a hint of playful allure.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Max… humor me. Please." Her eyes met mine, trying to figure out what I had in store for her. Eventually, she gave a tentative nod. "Eyes closed and don't move."

Still not convinced, she predictably asked another question. "What happens if I move?"

"It won't work, that's what happens," I replied simply. "Now, stop asking questions and do it."

Looking a little hesitant, Max did as I asked. "Okay, so…"

I put my finger on her lips, silencing her. "Max, just… chill out for a sec. Some things don't need words. Whatever question you're about to ask, it'll get answered."

Considering it for a moment, Max kept her mouth shut. I could tell it was killing her not being able to ask questions, just waiting. After some time, I took her hands in mine, making her jump slightly. Unable to help myself, I chuckled at her jumpiness. It was interesting watching her face shifting, cycling between curiosity, confusion, anticipation, and self-consciousness. As tempting as it was to leave her hanging she might give up on being patient.

Curious to see how she would react to this, I smile as I leaned in and stole a kiss from her. It was brief, it had to be otherwise Max would start asking questions again. The moment our lips touched, her eyes opened to see just what the hell was going on. I offered her a charming smile, our faces pretty close now.

For a second or two, she just stared at me, like a deer in the headlights. It was a priceless expression. Then came the stuttered part sentences that never got the chance to become whole in the wake of confusion. Her eyes searched mine, trying to find some rhyme or reason. I let her squirm for a few seconds, seeing the notable shifts in thought.

"So, feeling luckier now?" When Max still didn't answer, my smile broadened and I lightly patted her on the cheek. "Well, you can get back to me on that."

* * *

 **So, Rachel is starting to dig her claws in. Gettin' that Amberfield rolling. How will that turn out? Will she be able to get her own way easily or will Max provide a challenge? Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. Practice Run

**Chapter Thirteen: Practice Run**

 **Max's POV – Earlier the Same Day, Late Morning**

Surprisingly, I managed to get up on time to meet with Kate. I set my alarm for a good hour before I needed to go, and Kate sent me a few reminder texts, too. Getting a quick shower and putting on my daily armor, I stuffed my camera in my bag and headed on out. At least the weather seemed to be holding out, not too cold for this and no rain.

Kate was already there waiting, waving when she spotted me. I noticed she was carrying around a full backpack and another plastic bag for good measure. "Max, glad to see you could make it."

Accepting the hug she offered, I smirked. "Hard not to when you text spam."

"It's a necessary evil with you," she countered with her own smile as we broke apart.

"Touché," I conceded, not really having a valid argument to protest. "So, where are we headed?"

"That's a surprise you'll find out soon enough," Kate added with a cheeky grin.

I managed a smile of my own. "Ah, so cruel keeping me hanging."

Before either of us could speak further, the bus pulled up outside Blackwell. Exchanging smiles, we got on and took one of the sets of seats in the middle. I pulled out my music player, offering an earbud to Kate, who graciously accepted. A gentle guitar strum and haunting voice began to play, belonging to the song 'Crosses'. When a few more people got on, the bus left. We chatted idly, passing the time with ease as we listened to the chilled out playlist.

Soon enough, we reached our destination: the forest. Kate already knew me too well. "I should've known."

"Well, not many other places in Arcadia Bay worth picnicking at," she pointed out. "I'm hoping we can get a few good pictures today. I assume you've brought your camera."

I pulled my old camera out of my bag, showing it off. "What kind of photographer would I be without it?"

"Probably a bad or forgetful one…" a flicker of mischief entered her hazel eyes, "…of which you are the latter."

I gasped melodramatically, feigning offense. "Such a backhanded compliment. Not what I was expecting from someone like you, Ms. Marsh."

"I'm full of surprises," she chuckled as we headed deeper into the trees.

Following her, I shook my head. "As I'm beginning to see."

We pressed ahead, finding a nice quiet spot to set up our birthday tea banquet. I helped Kate put a blanket down and organize everything. Before long, we had it all under control. Pouring some tea from a flask, she passed me a cup.

"Would you care to partake in this humble cup of tea, Madam Caulfield?" Somehow, Kate managed to keep a straight face, putting on a stupidly posh accent.

"Indeed, Madam Marsh, I am quite parched." Unfortunately, my composure didn't last long, bursting into a fit of giggles almost the second the words left my mouth. "Sorry, I can't do that for too long."

"So I can see. Such unbefitting manners of a young lady," Kate replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Say you!" I exclaimed, nudging her shoulder before wiping tears from my eyes. "And stop before I really hurt myself from laughing, okay? My lungs need a break."

Returning back to her normal voice, Kate grinned. "Only for you, Max."

I cupped the mug in my hands, taking in the subtle blend. "Ooh, this one's new."

"So glad you noticed. I thought I'd switch it up a bit since this is a special occasion," Kate explained, pouring herself a cup too.

Taking a sip, I let out a content sigh. "I highly approve."

My eyes wandered hungrily over to the snacks Kate brought along, all kinds of goodies. "I'm so glad one of us was prepared. I skipped breakfast."

Kate watched me examine my food choices. "You always do from what I've seen."

"Only because I can't be bothered to get my ass out of bed more than five minutes before class most days," I revealed, tucking in.

"Good things it's not a school day, then." She too grabbed a few things from the vast display, chomping happily. As she did, she scanned her surroundings. "Alice would love it here. All the greenery and space."

I took a moment to do the same, look at all the nature just right at my feet. "Probably. Then again, who wouldn't? Especially with such good company."

Kate rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh stop it, Max."

"Hey, who said I was talking about you?" I mentioned with a smirk.

"Well, unless you have an invisible friend I don't know about…" She looked at me expectantly, waiting for either confirmation or denial.

"For all you know I could," I protested, crossing my arms.

"Do you?" she asked, eyes fixed on mine.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't keep the oncoming grin at bay. "...no. Who needs invisible friends when I have you?"

Shaking her head, Kate chuckled softly. "Are you trying to make me blush? If you are, it's going to take more than that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kate had such a soothing presence. Whatever bullshit I had been through during the day quickly vanished when she was around. Whenever she smiled, I found myself doing the same regardless of how I felt. She was so different from people like Rachel and Chloe – who were always looking for trouble.

"What are you smiling at, Caulfield?" Kate asked, sounding a little suspicious.

I shrugged, giving her an innocent grin. "Just having fun, that's all."

"Well, good, that was the point. I am, too." She returned my grin with a smile of her own. "Speaking of fun… want to tackle gifts?"

"Duh. I'll go first if you want." I fumbled around in my bag, taking out a small paper bag and handing it to her. She took it from me, carefully taking the present out – a white and black rabbit keychain. "I know you were talking about trouble finding your keys and this reminded me of Alice a little so..."

Before I could ramble too much, Kate looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Max, this is perfect. I love it. I'll hold off on the hugs until I give you your present." She searched through her belongings, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Here."

Curious, I took it and turned it over, smiling immediately when I realized what it was. Kate had done me an amazing drawing in her usual adorable cartoony style. There were two characters – who I assumed were supposed to represent us – having a wail of a time. The central and largest drawing had them hugging, the rest full of smiles and fun.

"Kate, this is… I don't think I have the words. Thank you so much." I set the drawing down carefully, giving her a hug. "Best birthday ever."

Kate returned the hug just as firmly. "Hey, quit stealing my lines."

When we both broke apart, we were grinning from ear to ear. I knew spending time with Kate would be awesome, but it still exceeded my expectations.

* * *

 **Blackwell - Later**

Still on a high from my amazing afternoon with Kate, I made my way to Rachel's room. I had promised her my evening. When I entered her room – she insisted I just drop the knocking door act and stride in like I owned the place – she was waiting.

"Soooooo… how'd it go with our resident cutie?" she asked with a smug smirk.

"You mean Kate?"

She came over to pat me on the back. "Who else would I mean? Well, there might be one other person deserved of such a title." Maybe I was imagining it but… I had a sneaking suspicion I knew who she meant by that. "In this instance, I am referring to Kate."

I felt the smile return at the memory of today. "It was really great. We had a tea banquet in the forest and exchanged birthday presents. Kate did me an awesome drawing. She's super talented." Certain that Rachel would understand the appeal, I fished the drawing out to show her.

Carefully, she took it from me, examining. "You're right. That is so adorable. I'm kinda jealous. You'd better put it up on display." She handed it back to me.

"I'm going to. Might get a frame for it first…" I muttered to myself as I put it back in my bag.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you had a good time. And the fun don't stop just yet." The way Rachel smiled tipped me off before she even had the chance to move; she had something planned and I might need some convincing.

She moved away for a moment, coming back with two bottles. It didn't take a genius to work out what was inside. "We're… drinking?"

Sighing, scarily similar to the way Chloe used to when I hesitated at one of her childhood harebrained schemes, she waved the bottle in front of my face. "Come on, Max. If you don't try it, how will you ever know if you like it or not? It's your birthday for fuck's sake, the perfect time to cut loose. And I promise, I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. What happens in this room stays right here."

I had to admit, Rachel made a convincing argument… Giving it some thought, I decided to give it a shot. Drinking was nothing compared to what I had done recently. "Fuck it."

"Whoa, slow down there. No rush or anything," Rachel warned, too late.

The cheap beer taste assaulted my senses, face crumpling. "It tastes kinda…"

"Shit?" Rachel suggested. "Yeah sorry, tried to get the best stuff I could. Not great considering my limited budget. You'll get used to it in no time once it starts numbing your taste buds."

"How… reassuring."

Once again, Rachel joined me on the bed. "If anyone needs a drink, Max, it's you. I'm not selling beer as the magical cure to end all problems, but it helps take the edge off." We drank in silence for a few moments. "So how you feeling?"

It was hard to put into words, an unfamiliar feeling. "Weird… kinda fuzzy? Warm, very warm."

Rachel chuckled at that. "I don't start feeling that until like my third beer now. Oh the simple days when getting drunk was cheap."

"You drink a lot?"

She shrugged. "Hmm… not all the time. When I do drink, I really go for it. Now, you should've seen Chloe at it. She was a pretty loud and obnoxious drunk, more so than usual anyhow." A smile crept onto her face, no doubt remembering some drunken escapades.

A memory of my own jumped to the forefront of my mind. "I remember one time we found some of Joyce's wine. Of course, Chloe wanted to try some. We ended up spilling it all over the carpet. Despite our best efforts… it was painfully visible."

Rachel grinned broadly. "Huh, Chloe's neglected to tell me that one. I bet you guys were bricking it."

"I sure was." I could still remember it like yesterday. "Joyce just found it funny, so did William. In fact, he nearly always found a way to bring it back to that and tease me."

"He sounds like fun."

William had been like a second dad to me or a really cool uncle. "He was. Gave Chloe a run for her money, that's for sure. Not many people can do that."

"I've seen that truth many times firsthand," Rachel announced. "They keep trying, though instead of graciously accepting defeat."

Feeling pretty good right now, I took another sip of beer. "You know, I have a feeling she probably met her match in you."

Swirling her drink, Rachel nodded. "You wouldn't be too far wrong there, Max. Some days, I think she appreciated the challenge."

"And other days?"

She sighed, smiling again. "It annoyed the fuck outta her. So competitive…"

That sounded like the Chloe I knew. "Guess that part of her didn't change."

"It probably got worse, and that girl cheated like hell. To be fair, so did I, but still… no such thing as a fair fight with Chloe Price." She seemed to get lost in memory for just a second. "Anyway, enough about that. I think it's present time, don't you?"

"I'm game."

I watched Rachel retrieve a small box. "Now, I put a lot of thought and effort into this so I hope you like it."

Taking the box from her, I opened it up and found a thin woven friendship bracelet, red and blue strands intertwined with a silver 'M' hanging from one alongside a small camera charm. I was honestly surprised, in a good way. "Shit, Rachel, this is awesome. Did you make this?"

Motioning for me to hand it over, she put it on my wrist and did it up for me. "You bet I did. I figured you'd be all over this sentimental shit… and I'm broke as fuck, so benefits both of us."

It looked even better on. "Thank you, Rachel. This is… the best."

After a few seconds, she spoke once more. "On top of that, I'll do what I usually do with Chloe: give you one request you can use as and when you want. Since we both blew our hard stolen dimes on weed and booze, it was much easier that way. If it's something I can do, I will. So, keep that in mind."

I glanced up at her, curious. "What kind of requests?"

"What, that Chloe asked for? Or that you can ask for?"

Honestly, both questions would be useful. "Both."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Rachel began her answer. "Chloe asked for all kinds of things with her special birthday requests. One year, she asked for some pictures."

"Pictures?" Seemed like a bit of a waste of a request to me.

"Yeah, 'special' pictures." She was clearly hinting at something. Knowing Rachel, something embarrassing. "Well, maybe if you ask for the same, you'll find out. Or you can try and find out where she stashed them in her room, good luck with that."

Eager to know more about my estranged childhood friend, I pressed for further information. "What else did she ask for?"

My inquisitive nature got Rachel smiling. "My, so curious. I'm not sure how Chloe would feel if I told you the rest. Let's just say, you'd be surprised and leave it at that."

Having exhausted that question, I moved on. "Okay, then what can I ask for?"

"The only limits are your imagination… and my own personal thresholds." It was getting increasingly difficult to decipher whether Rachel was being openly suggestive for a laugh… or if she was being serious. "Big choking point for me is obviously money, don't have much of that. Aside from that… I'm open for and able to do pretty much anything. Just make it worthwhile."

It would be easier to frame the question differently here. "Is there anything you definitely won't do?"

The blonde actually seemed to be thinking about that. "An interesting question… one Chloe certainly didn't ask. I'm all for risks, but if there is over a seventy percent chance that I'll die from it, I'm probably going to decline."

My eyes widened at the number. "Seventy?! That's… still really high."

My shock seemed to amuse her. "I'm not suicidal, but I am willing to leave it up to chance. The higher the risk, the bigger the rush, but there's no point going into something practically knowing it's impossible. No fun in that."

"Okay… anything else?"

Her expression shifted to something much more distant. "Yes, but… we'll worry about those later if they do come up. It might not even apply to you. There was a request Chloe was particularly fixated on, as many times as I denied it."

"Was it really that bad?" I asked, unable to guess what it might be.

Exhaling deeply, Rachel shrugged. "Not bad per se… if I'd have done what she asked, it would've been a lie. I don't think that's the best use of the request for either of us. Not that she saw it like that… I'll let you know when you want to use it, though. I'm curious to see how, honestly. So get creative and all. Oh, and there's one more thing I had in mind, something for luck."

"Yeah?"

She offered me that plotting grin I was starting to get accustomed to. "Want it?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, skeptical. "What is it?"

"Max… humor me. Please. Eyes closed and don't move," she instructed.

That sounded… ominous. "What happens if I move?"

Growing tired of my constant questions she sighed. "It won't work, that's what happens. Now, stop asking questions and do it."

Only one way to find out. "Okay, so…"

I felt something at my lips, silencing me. Her finger, perhaps. "Max, just… chill out for a sec. Some things don't need words. Whatever question you're about to ask, it'll get answered."

My vision lost, I sat there patiently waiting. When I felt something on my hands, I jumped slightly, earning me a chuckle from Rachel. Before I could ask what she was doing I felt something else at my lips, definitely not a finger this time.

I opened my eyes, finding her so close to me. Did she just…?

"So, feeling luckier now?" she asked in a low voice. I couldn't utter a single word, frozen to the spot. Smiling at my speechlessness, she patted my cheek. "Well, you can get back to me on that."

It took a few seconds for my short-circuited brain to come back online. "W-wait, what…?"

"Hmm…" The sound was curious, almost mockingly so.

"I… why?" I stuttered, brain struggling to catch up. Had I dreamed all this up?

"Why, you ask…" Rachel tilted her head, stroking her chin, "Because I wanted to. Simple as."

"But…" My sentence was cut off before it could even begin.

Rachel took my cheeks in her hands to gently guide my head, hazel eyes boring into my blue ones. "Max, chill out. No need to get all worked up about a kiss, especially one like that. You almost look disappointed."

"Just… confused." I frowned, trying to wrap my head around it. I guess I'd noticed… certain things but surely that was just teasing. Even now could be some big joke to her.

"Aw, Max, come now. I thought I had been making things _very_ clear. You surely can't be that oblivious." She put a hand over mine on the bed, leaning in closer. I could feel her warm breath on my skin, the smell of cheap beer lingering. "What I want must be crystal clear by now. Of course, if you're still not sure… I can show you."

My heart was pounding in my chest, throat going dry as I stared into those mesmerizing hazel eyes. The more I focused on Rachel, the more I noticed how pretty she was, especially this close. No, Max, not the time. Keep focused. This was obviously some… I barely even knew her and yet… damn it.

"So… need another hint?" Rachel prompted, looking very smug right now.

When I didn't say anything, she took that as a sign that I did. I seriously didn't know how to respond right now, my brain mush. She leaned in again, kissing me with more conviction this time, like she actually meant it. It lasted a couple of seconds longer before she pulled back, gauging my reaction.

"You know, some input from your end would be nice, Max. One way or another," she added playfully. "Gawping ain't doing you any favors. Hellooooo earth to Max… nod once if you comprende."

I could hear what she was saying, but my brain didn't want to process it – still stuck at square one. What was even going on right now? "You… huh?"

Waiting patiently for something just about understandable, Rachel brushed her fringe out of her eyes. "Oh, she speaks… sort of. Back from Lalaland?"

"No, I… don't think I am…"

One of her blonde eyebrows raised in wry amusement. "A sentence, such progress."

"What even… _was_ that?" I managed to choke out.

"Pretty sure that's what us humans call a kiss, Max. Well, a tame one." Rachel was having too much fun at my expense. "It's what people do when they think other people are attractive, as a rule."

"That… makes even less sense. Why would… someone like you be…?" My question came out jumbled, lost in translation.

"Oh please, Max, modesty is great and all but… you have your charms, lots of them. Even if you can't see them. I happen to have great taste." She gave me a wink. "Now you've found your words, feedback would be nice."

"Feedback?" I repeated.

Rachel nodded like it was obvious. "Yeah, like, how'd you find it? I'm not gonna chase my own tail, go down a dead end. I got the feeling you didn't hate it, at least. Think I would've experienced that famous Victoria slap you told me about if you did."

"I… guess I didn't hate it, no," I admitted, trying to figure out how I did and should feel about all this.

You'd have to be blind not to notice how stunning Rachel Amber was. She was a celebrity in her own right; talented and smart. Anyone would be lucky to get her attention. I just… couldn't see why it was me. Out of everyone at Blackwell and beyond, why some introverted nerd? Rachel could probably have just about anyone. That was the part that didn't make sense. Add in the weird old as time confused feelings about Chloe… it made for a real tangle of conflicting emotions.

"Well, that's a start. There will be plenty more time to decide which side of the fence you want to pitch your tent in. I'm not going anywhere." Still very close to me, Rachel whispered, "Consider today a… practice run."

* * *

 **And so it begins...**


	14. Rude Awakenings

**Hey guys, welcome back. This one will be… interesting, we'll say that. Rachel's plans are really going to start coming to the foreground here.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Rude Awakenings**

 **Rachel's POV - Next Day - Late Morning**

I woke up the same way I had almost every morning since getting closer to Max, arms wrapped around the brunette as she lightly snored. It was funny how quickly she had adjusted and made herself comfortable, exactly what I had been hoping for. I suspected that Victoria coupled with the shock of Chloe's disappearance had something to do with that unexpectedly quick turn around. Most of all now, she needed someone.

While Max was asleep, I decided to have a snoop through the file David gave her; the one I'd tried and failed to get a look at for months. Careful not to wake her, I grabbed the file and began sifting through the months worth of investigation. Predictably, it didn't paint me in the best light. In fact, I was one of the main suspects.

"Typical David…" I muttered to myself, eyes taking in the information.

He'd sure been busy, building up profiles of practically every 'suspicious' student – a lot of Vortex Club members making the list, like Nathan and Victoria – and teacher. Wells was right at the top there given his lackluster interest. Some non-Blackwell people had made the list too, like Frank – the local drug dealer. The problem with David, everyone was a suspect. He saw threats everywhere, a real conspiracy theorist. I half expected aliens or cult abduction to be listed just to complete the set, honestly.

Amongst the data he had collected were things like set timetables, other unofficial daily routines, license plates and coordinates, online aliases, pictures, general profiles, relations to other suspects and so on so forth. I had to hand it to him, he'd been thorough, too much some might argue. Despite all the information, he hadn't gotten far.

Not finding much of interest, I closed the file and returned it to the desk. Once that was done, I glanced back over at Max, who was still fast asleep. Maybe it was time to have just a little fun with her. Quietly, I approached the bed and, without another warning, I dive bombed on there.

A surprised yelp and a confused tangle of limbs later, Max's eyes opened to investigate. When she settled on me, I smirked. "About time you woke up."

"What…?" Still dazed from sleep, she blinked a few times, her words lost to a yawn.

"Sorry, I got bored," I apologized, not really meaning it.

"You could've chosen a less explosive way to wake me up," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for me to pick up on.

"I had other options, but I had a feeling you might object to some of them. Or maybe not..." I added as an afterthought, grin widening.

Rolling her eyes, she managed to untangle her arms and stretch them above her. "I don't even want to know."

"Shame, maybe another time then. It can be a surprise," I mentioned with a wink, interested to see how she would react if I did what I wanted. Would she end up rewinding or…?

Letting out a half-laugh, half-exhalation, she shook her head. "I feel like everything is a surprise with you."

Shuffling a little closer, hazel eyes met blue. "Glad to hear I'm such a mystery to you. One you're curious to figure out, I hope."

"Maybe a little…" she admitted, looking away from me as if she was embarrassed to admit it.

Casually resting my arm on her waist, I lightly bumped her leg with my foot to get her attention. "There are plenty of ways to try and find out."

She bit her lip, swallowing as she gave me a sideways glance. I wondered what she was thinking now. If only I had her power, I might be able to find out without pushing her too hard.

Easing back just a fraction, I turned attention to yesterday. "So, have a good birthday?"

"I… yeah, I did," she replied, sounding a little uncertain. "Uh, thanks again for the bracelet and…" Instead of finishing her sentence, she let out a soft sigh.

"Thought of something good for your request?" I asked, not expecting her to have come up with anything yet.

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'll keep thinking."

"If you're really struggling, I might have a few ideas. I'll even give you free tasters so you can figure out what you'd prefer." I had plenty of things in mind.

"I'm kinda scared of anything you have to suggest, if I'm honest," she admitted with mumbled reluctance.

"Well, you should be." I chuckled at her mildly worried expression, absentmindedly tracing my fingers over the nape of her neck. "Nah, I'm kidding. I won't do anything bad, promise."

I felt her jump at first, not expecting the contact. Then, she relaxed and seemed to be enjoying it. Something to remember. My fingers wandered along her neck, lightly tangling in her hair on occasion. I began mapping out the freckles along her pale skin, noticing a few smaller ones I'd missed before.

"See? Nothing bad," I reassured in a hushed tone, watching her eyes flutter closed for a moment or two.

As tempting as it was to take the fullest advantage of the situation, I didn't want to scare her off completely. I needed to gain her trust first, learn exactly what made her tick as well as tapping into her daredevil side with her powers. If I managed to do that, everything would fall into place.

Every so often, I applied some light pressure to her neck and shoulders with my thumb, hearing her sigh or lean further into my touch. I made mental notes of particularly sensitive areas for later as I worked. With my index finger, I circled her pulse, gently tapping. Her eyes were still closed, leaving her completely open.

Unable to completely resist temptation, I replaced my finger with my lips, lightly blowing on her skin to test the waters. Her eyes opened, looking a little surprised but not against it. Taking the plunge, I began to press kisses along her neck. At first, I wondered if I'd gone too far, but her eyes closed once again, head back moving on instinct. Every now and then, I let my teeth graze, a gentle teasing nip here and there, the odd lick – all seeing what I could get away with for the future.

She seemed fairly receptive, eyes opening every so often to check what I was doing. I could tell she was still wary of me, but willing enough to give me a chance. So long as the opportunity was there, I would take it. Not wanting to push it too far for now, I finished by blowing on her ear and gently tugging her earlobe with my teeth. When I moved way, her eyes slowly opened, a flicker of disappointment visible. Best to keep her wanting more, imagining it for the time being.

Instead of continuing, I carefully untangled myself from her and stood, stretching my arms above my head. I was aware of her watching me but pretended not to notice. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved. I think a trip to the Two Whales is in order."

Max agreed, returning to her room to get changed. Getting dressed quickly, I sauntered across to her room. As tempting as it was to barge my way in, she'd probably just rewind it. One problem with her power, it would be a struggle to take her by surprise if she started using it on a daily basis. Equally, this factor could yield some very interesting and exciting results. I didn't mind surprises myself.

Growing impatient, I lightly pushed on the door, catching her pulling her top over her head. Figuring it was okay to burst in now, I stepped inside. "In your own time, Max."

She yanked the rest of the fabric over her stomach, blushing slightly. "There's a thing called knocking, you know."

"Never heard of it," I smirked, leaning against the doorframe as she grabbed her bag.

It took us about half an hour to get to the center of town, stomachs protesting by the time we reached the diner. Joyce was working today, coming over to take our order and chat once we slid into one of the booths.

"Now, here's a couple of faces I've been missing," the older woman greeted warmly.

"I've been meaning to stop by before now, Joyce. Things have been…" I passed a glance Max's way, "...pretty hectic, recently."

"Ha, it always is with you. I just wish you could come visit more often," she sounded a little sad at the lack of contact.

I exhaled sharply. "Well, David's made it clear that I'm not welcomed."

"He's just…" Joyce hesitated, trying to find the right words, "...hurting, a lot. I know it's not an excuse. You just happen to get the brunt of his frustration."

Shrugging, I lightly tapped my fingers against the table. "Hey, I get it. I miss Chloe, too."

"I know. And you're not the only one." Joyce turned to Max with a sad smile. "How are you holding up, hun?"

Shuffling uncomfortably as all eyes turned to her, the brunette rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm… honestly not sure, Joyce. So much has been going on. It's a lot to process."

"One way of putting it, yeah." If only Joyce really knew what she meant. "We've gotta keep our hopes up, though. Nothing's certain yet. Now, what can I get you to eat?"

We ordered a pot of black coffee and two plates of waffles – at Max's insistence and recommendation.

"So, had a chance to look through David's file?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

Wrapping her hands around her own mug, Max nodded. "A little, yeah. Nothing has jumped out at me yet. There's… a lot there."

"David is meticulous, too much perhaps," I added thoughtfully, glancing out of the window.

"Better too much than too little, like Wells and the rest of Blackwell," Max replied through gritted teeth. Understandably, she was angry about the situation, at herself too.

"Fair point," I conceded as Joyce came back to the table, armed with breakfast. On the second time around, she faltered as her blue eyes settled on Max, smiling to herself. Thanking her, we dug into our food. I had to hand it to Joyce, she always made tasty meals.

"Rachel…" Max finally called out after taking a few bites, looking up from her plate. "Can you think of any reason why Chloe might suddenly take off without a word? Anything at all might help. Was she acting weird or…? I dunno."

I poked one of the waffles on my plate, casting my mind back. "Hmm… can't say I noticed anything odd, any more than usual."

"So, she wasn't like upset or angry?" Max pressed, biting her lip.

Letting out a short laugh, I took a small bite of my waffles before answering. "Max, Chloe was always upset or angry. Those were her two main emotions, jealous taking third place."

"Jealous?"

"I'm sure you already know this, but she could get pretty possessive," I answered casually. "Sometimes, that was hot. Other times, not so much."

"I guess there have been a couple times I can think of where she got jealous," the brunette added, searching her memory banks.

However bad Chloe had been when Max left, that was nothing compared to the jealous I knew. "And I can guarantee it only got worse since you left."

"What did she get jealous about?" Max asked, curious for specific details.

"Oh, when I was paying more attention to other people than her mostly. Or when someone was openly flirting with me, that was a real trigger." The biggest catalyst was when I flirted back, but I left that out of the conversation for the time being. "Speaking of jealousy, you're talking an awful lot about Chloe when I'm right here in front of you. I get why, but… I'd like some attention, too."

"Well… you _did_ ask if I'd looked through David's files," she pointed out hesitantly.

"Yes, I did," I conceded, "and then we got side tracked. It's too early to be thinking about something so heavy. Besides, Detective Caulfield, we all need a break from it every now and then. Like… earlier this morning, for instance," I finished with a smile, watching her cheeks redden by the second. "We could use more 'breaks' like that, don't you think?"

Instead of replying, Max grabbed a menu and pretended to look through it even though we had already ordered our food. She was clearly trying to hide her embarrassment. I rested my head on my hands, finding it kinda cute how hard she was trying, and how obvious she was.

"Still hungry?" I teased, lightly kicking her leg under the table. When she didn't reply, I stabbed a part of cut up waffle from my plate, holding it out for her. It was just too fun playing with her. "Here." Eyeing it up nervously, she sighed and accepted the offering to hide her cover up attempts. "For such a small girl, you sure eat a lot."

Using her chewing as an excuse not to talk, she averted her gaze. One day, she'd be giving back as good as she got, that much I was certain of. Had to take advantage of this while I could. My eyes wandered down to her neck, smirking to myself.

"Oh, Max, I think you've got something on your neck. Left side," I added, trying to stifle my grin.

She frowned, rubbing her skin, looking very confused when she pulled her hand away to find it clean. "Still there?"

Rummaging around in my small shoulder bag, I pulled out my compact mirror and handed it to her. This would be fun. Taking it, she angled the mirror, frowning deeper when she saw the small red mark about halfway down.

"What the…?" she began, fingertips running over it.

"Guess I got a little carried away this morning, huh?" I grinned, letting it slowly dawn on her.

Her blue eyes widened, blush intensifying. "Shit, Joyce probably saw that… ugh, so embarrassing… no wonder she looked so damn smug when she left us to it…"

When she put her hand up to cover it, I grabbed hold of her wrist. "Ah-ah, no, bad Max. Don't go hiding it now."

"But…" Her protests gave way under my momentarily stern look.

"Own it, Max. Nobody really gives a shit about what you get up to in your free time, so chill out. If people at Blackwell knew who it'd come from, you'd get mad respect. Like, you'd become an honorary jock bro." I couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image.

"Oh yes, because I often lay awake at night, wondering about that dream of mine. It always seemed so impossible, but I guess I don't have to worry now," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Happy to have helped," I teased, nudging her leg again. "Besides, that's nothing. Next time I'll do it properly."

"N-next time?" Max repeated cautiously.

"I'm an optimist. And while you might be queen of the past with your rewind, the future's still unknown." Reaching over, I brushed my fingertips against the faint mark, almost wishing I'd made it a little more obvious. "I, for one, can't wait to see what it holds."

* * *

 **Rachel's Room - Late Afternoon**

Once again, Max had gone to Kate's room for one of their little tea dates. It was obvious that she had a soft spot for the shy blonde and honestly, I could totally see why. They were quite similar in a lot of aspects, particularly personality-wise. Both quiet, slowly coming out of their shells.

I hadn't spoken much to Kate personally, although Max talked about her enough. I wondered if she talked about me as much as she did Kate. Around Blackwell, I was a pretty common enough topic, especially thanks to Victoria trying to start shit. Which reminded me…

Not expecting Max back for a while yet – she'd only been gone half an hour – I left my room and headed over to 221, Victoria Chase's dorm. I could hear voices, probably Taylor and Courtney, so she must be in. Confidently, I knocked on the door. Now was time to start making the self-proclaimed queen bee wish she'd been nicer to me all of last year.

Eventually, the door opened revealing Victoria, who scowled when she saw me. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Hey now, that's not very nice, is it? I just came over for a friendly chat… alone. So, you might want to ditch the minions." I motioned to Taylor and Courtney, who were sitting on Victoria's bed.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Courtney asked, giving me a disapproving frown.

Taylor crossed her arms, adamant that she wasn't moving an inch. "If you need to talk to Victoria, you can say it in front of us."

"I'm fine with that, if Victoria is," I mentioned with a smirk, quite happy to do just that.

A flicker of panic entered her eyes then, turning to them with a demand. "Leave."

Understandably, Courtney was confused by the order. "Wait… what?"

"What are you...?" Taylor began, equally as puzzled.

"I said… LEAVE!" Victoria repeated, throwing her weight behind the last word.

Taylor and Courtney exchanged confused glances, shrugging as they stood up to leave. On the way out, they made sure to bump into me and mutter a few insults. I'd heard it all before, so just shrugged it off. Reluctantly, she stepped aside and let me in, shutting the door.

"Why did you come here?" she asked angrily, tone accusing as she moved to the middle of the room, crossing her arms.

Smiling to myself, I began slowly circling her, not-so-subtly checking her out as I did. "I've been thinking…"

"First time for everything," she sneered, eyes never leaving me as she watched me pace around her.

"Cute. It's that kind of backtalk that got me wondering, actually." I stopped in front of her, still smiling. "I don't mind a little love-hate banter here and there, but too much… that shit gets old quick. And, I want to make sure that you don't really mean it, that I can take them as playful quips, all meant in jest."

"Fuck off, Amber. I mean every damn word," she snarled.

"My, my, guess it's more serious than I thought…" I knew she would put up a fight, and that was half the fun.

She gritted her teeth, glaring. "I don't know how the fuck you got that photo, bitch, but I'm not letting you do this. Not to a Chase. I know that freak Caulfield's involved in this somehow. Only a hipster like her would take a picture like that. I'm going to make the rest of your time here a living nightmare, and after."

I sighed melodramatically, shaking my head. "Such big words. I can see why you might see it like that. Nobody here's got the backbone to overthrow such a ruthless tyrant, no matter how many people she steps on to get what she wants." I took a step closer to her, voice lowering. "Well, luckily for them, I'm _more_ than happy to lead an overthrow of monarchy. And I'm capable enough to do it, too."

Rolling her eyes, she almost seemed amused. "Tch, fat chance. Between Nathan and me, we _own_ Blackwell."

"Guess they haven't gotten around to changing the name yet. Which reminds me, I don't recall seeing a Chase dorm. Prescott, yes, but Chase… So, when's that happening, hmm? I mean, if you _really_ own Blackwell, that would be a good indication." Before she could interrupt, I continued. "Now, back to my original point. I've devised a way to ensure I have your loyalty."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Loyalty? That's _never_ going to happen," she stated outright, not even giving me the chance to stipulate the terms.

I took a step back from her. "I was afraid you'd say that. Guess I'll just go pay Juliet a visit, make her day with a juicy new story…"

"Wait…" she called out, body tensing. "Hurry up, I don't have all day."

Offering a charming smile, I got closer again. "Glad to see you've come around. Since you've been treating Blackwell as your own personal playground, your Kingdom, or maybe Queendom is the right word to use here… either way, I've got an apt insurance of fealty. Some good old fashioned genuflection."

She frowned at me. "Uh, what?"

Having expected her not to understand, I explained. "Simply put, kneeling to show the deepest respect for superiors."

Her eyes went wide at the suggestion, eventually clouding with determined anger. "I am _not_ doing that. No way."

"Really? Shame… I was hoping we could come to an amicable agreement… at least you'll be in the spotlight for a time." Victoria's lips pursed tighter than I had ever seen, almost disappearing. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a million times over. Smiling, I took a seat at her desk, turning around to face her. "Not quite a throne, but it'll do, don't you think? I bet you've destroyed a lot of lives from this very chair, so many nefarious schemes..."

She stood there for some time, debating her options. I could almost hear the cogs working, weighing up the pros and cons of defying me. Either way, I'd have fun. Obviously, more if she decided to entertain me. Seconds ticked by, a stalemate. After what seemed like forever, she exhaled deeply and came to stand in front of me.

Her eyes met mine, full of hatred as she hesitantly knelt. In all honesty, I hadn't expected this. There had been a good sixty percent chance of her declining and facing the consequences. I guessed that, deep down, she understood how precarious her position was in Blackwell's hierarchy. Given half the chance, most would cast her aside.

Seeing how far I could push, I held out my hand. She looked at it, confused. "Just imagine there's a ring there or something. It's all symbolic, anyway."

When she realized what I wanted her to do, she looked like she might get up and walk away. Instead, she took hold of my hand and pressed her lips to my ring finger. If this was a dream, I sure didn't want to wake up. This was _insane_.

"You can stand now," I added with a pleased grin, watching her slowly get to her feet.

I could tell she wanted to scream and hit me so much, anything to voice her disapproval, but she held her tongue.

Figuring I'd teased her enough for the day, I too stood. "See, that wasn't so hard. Now, I might call on you for various… tasks, and I expect you to do them without question. Understand?" When she didn't reply, I took hold of her chin and made her look at me. "All you have to say is 'yes'."

Having already gone this far, she managed a mumbled 'yes' through gritted teeth.

I let go of her chin, taking my leave. "I'll be in touch."

When I left Victoria's room, I let the broadest grin loose, practically skipping back to my room. I would have to seriously reward Max later for her part in this. Without her, none of this would be possible.

Bye-bye Victoria Chase, and hello to a new era at Blackwell.

* * *

 **What does she have planned next for Victoria? How will Max react knowing what Rachel has done? And how will that affect their growing relationship? Find out next time.**


	15. Seeds of Doubt

**More Kate this time to start off, always a great way to begin. Poor Max needs a break from all the drama.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Seeds of Doubt**

 **Max's POV – Kate's Room**

I'd left Rachel to her own devices for the afternoon, always a dubious decision. God only knew what she was doing while I was here with Kate, drinking tea. "I hope Rachel isn't causing too much trouble while I'm here…"

"Trouble does seem to follow that girl," Kate agreed, sipping her drink thoughtfully.

"More like she seeks it out, or creates it if she can't find any," I corrected with a sigh.

"Well, she seems to be using her powers for good, keeping Victoria in check," she added hopefully, sounding grateful for that.

"Mhm… which worries me a little." I might not have known Rachel all that long, but… she didn't seem to have much of an impulse control. And as much as I might dislike Victoria, I didn't want her to get hurt or anything. "In all honesty, Victoria doesn't stand a chance, not now."

"What do you mean 'not now'?" Kate pressed, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the phrasing.

Realizing I'd made a fatal error, I began to backtrack. "Uh, well… she's found a new way to… pacify her, let's call it that."

As much as I'd tried to soften the reality, Kate didn't buy it as something innocent. "Max, what exactly did she do? Every time you mention it, you make it sound so ominous."

I bit my lip, taking another sip of my tea to prolong my response. "It's nothing to worry about, honestly."

She didn't seem to believe me but didn't push harder. "Okay, if you say so. You know you can talk to me about it, right?"

Feeling bad for hiding it from her, I sighed. "I know, Kate. Thanks. I guess I don't want you getting tangled up in Blackwell drama politics… more than you already have, anyway."

Her suspicion turned to concern. "Don't go worrying about me, Max. As much as I appreciate it, I'd rather you make sure you're okay. You've been under a lot of stress lately."

"Yeah, guess I have… but, spending time with you helps. A lot." That much was definitely true.

Just then, Kate offered me a broad grin, lightly nudging my shoulder. "Oh, stop it, Max. You always say such sweet things."

Returning the smile, I shrugged. "I do my best. Guess you bring out the best in me."

The suspicion came back, not quite as intense. "Okay, are you trying to butter me up for a favor… because it's working."

I held up my hands in surrender. "No ulterior motives, promise. I just… really appreciate having you around, Kate. That's all." Being around her was like a breath of fresh air.

"Well, I can safely say I feel the same, Max. It's nice to have someone normal to talk to," she replied, maintaining her beam.

Acting hurt, I clutched at my chest. "Uh, I am far from normal. Offended."

Kate rolled her eyes, chuckling at my melodramatic display. "You know what I mean. Someone who isn't bothered about all the Blackwell drama, someone who doesn't just write me off for stupid reasons…"

Placing my hand on her shoulder, I stared into her eyes earnestly. "Kate, listen, I don't care what anyone else thinks because I think you're amazing. And that word really doesn't do it justice."

"Are you sure you don't want something from me?" she asked with one of her soul-healing smiles.

"Well… maybe one thing…" I began, watching her expression turn unimpressed. "Joking, don't hit me."

Shaking her head, she swirled the remainder of her tea. "Lucky for you, I'm in a merciful mood today."

"All hail the mighty Marsh mercy," I lightly teased.

Putting her cup back on our makeshift table, Kate leaned her head on her hand. "You are so silly, Max… and that's one of your quirky charms."

"One of many," I added, watching her roll her eyes again.

"Speaking of quirky charms… I'm guessing Rachel got that for you." She directed her eyes to the bracelet dangling from my wrist, the metal 'M' and camera charm catching the sunlight.

I glanced at it, smiling. "Yeah, she made it for me. Pretty neat, huh? Which reminds me, I am totally getting a frame for your awesome drawing."

That got her grinning again. "Glad to hear it. Mind if I get a closer look?"

"Oh, no not at all. Go ahead." I held out my arm for her, feeling her fingers brush against my wrist as she examined the bracelet.

She carefully took the charms in between her fingers. "This is one of those… friendship bracelets, right?"

"Uh, I guess. I mean, I figured it was. Why d'you ask?" I had a feeling she was trying to imply something.

Suddenly, she looked a little sheepish. "Oh, no reason. Just curious. They can have several meanings… You and Rachel seemed… close, especially from what you've told me, so I was just wondering…" Halting her rambling, she sighed. "Sorry, I making a terrible mess of this…"

Now sort of understanding what she had meant, I bit my lip. "Well, as far as I'm aware, it's a friendship bracelet. I mean, Rachel likes to tease me, but… pretty sure that's all it is, you know."

"How does she tease you?" Kate asked, trying to draw attention away from her ineloquent wording earlier.

"Uh, well… just saying things, mostly. I think it's just her nature." There was no way I could tell Kate about everything. That would be _so_ embarrassing. She probably wouldn't want to hear it, anyway.

Now, Chloe, on the other hand, would've _loved_ to hear all the sordid details… except I had a feeling that maybe there had been something going on between her and Rachel, and I didn't seem to be the only one to think that either. Joyce seemed to imply it, as had David. Even Rachel herself dropped small hints every so often. This was all so… complicated all of a sudden, trying to connect the dots.

Kate nodded sympathetically. "Like I've said before, I'm here to talk if you need it. And I really won't judge, contrary to popular belief."

Happy to have an out, I decided to make an exit. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks. I'd best get back to it before Rachel causes an international war or something."

"More like a Blackwell turf war, but I bet she could manage a global scale if she tried," Kate theorized, half-joking.

"You jest, but… I'm starting to wonder." Especially factoring in my rewind.

Bidding Kate goodbye with a hug, I left to go find Rachel. As always, she was in her room waiting. This time when I entered, she jumped up, practically buzzing with excitement. "Geez, Max, you took your sweet time."

"I didn't know there was a curfew," I said jokingly.

"Not for now, no," she agreed, tone coquettish as she winked. "Anyway, I have BIG news." The way she said that made me worry. "So, while you were out on your little date with Kate, I had one of my own. With Victoria."

Already dreading where this was going, I exhaled shakily. "What… what happened?"

Rachel smiled at the question, retelling the events of this afternoon. A slow sense of dread built up inside me as I listened to her animated version of Victoria's fall from grace. This was exactly what I had been fearing recently. The whole photo thing had been bad enough, a spur of the moment thing I now kinda regretted. How far would Rachel take this?

"Rach, don't you think that's a bit…" I let the sentence hang unfinished.

"A bit, what? Excessive?" she finished for me, getting a nod in return. "No way. Think about everything Victoria has done to you, to Kate, to everyone. You've only seen a _fraction_ of what she's capable of. Last year, she made people so miserable that they left Blackwell for good. Her bullying could easily push someone too far, to the point of no return. Just for some 'fun'."

"Still, aren't you just doing what she did?" I pointed out hesitantly.

"Yeah, to teach her a lesson," the blonde explained. "You can't reason with people like her, Max. They only understand certain words and actions. You have to speak their language to get through to them."

"I don't know…"

She gave me an almost pitying look. "Oh, Max, it's people like you who end up getting hurt the most. You trust people too much, put your faith in the good side. We did a good thing with Victoria, okay. Think of how much torment we've stopped. And you had a hand in that. Hell, none of this would have been possible without you."

She was right… and that made me feel so bad.

"Now, how about a reward for all your hard work, hmm?" Her fingers brushed against my cheek, eyes zeroing in on mine.

As much as I wanted to protest, to tell her that she had done something wrong again and again until it sank in, I got lost in those hazel eyes. My legs practically turned to jelly when she cupped my cheeks, pressing her lips to mine. This felt so wrong and so right all at the same time. I mentally kicked myself for being so weak, feeling myself kiss her back.

When she finally pulled away, she gave me a smile. "Consider that the first part of my thanks. There's much more to come, but we'll work up to that."

Instead of doing what I knew I should, I did what I had done for the past couple weeks. Stayed in Rachel's room, not bringing it up again.

* * *

 **Max's Room - Three Days Later – Afternoon**

It had been several days since Rachel told me what happened with Victoria. While she hadn't capitalized on that, as far as I was aware, I knew it would only be a matter of time before she did something… and I wouldn't approve.

Rachel was out right now, chatting up other Blackwell students, no doubt. It felt really empty and lonely without her around; I'd become so used to hanging out in her room with her. That made what I was feeling all the more confusing. Should I bring up my concerns again, more firmly this time? Or should I just leave it? Would Rachel hate me if I did the former? I… didn't want that. Shit…

Sighing, I reached for my phone, scrolling through my texts from today.

 **Rachel: ur gonna have to survive without me for a while**

 **Rachel: impossible I know**

 **Max: what are you doing?**

 **Rachel: oh something with the VC club members**

 **Rachel: got a party coming up**

 **Rachel: and Victoria's had a… change of heart about my involvement in said celebrations**

 **Rachel: im officially helping organize**

 **Rachel: about time, right**

 **Rachel: promise ill make it up to you later ;)**

I hadn't replied to her chain of texts. They were a painful reminder of my involvement in the whole 'Victoria' situation. I needed to talk to somebody about this, and only one person made sense.

 **Max: Kate, i need to talk to you**

 **Kate: of course, Max**

 **Kate: come over whenever**

Mentally preparing myself, I exhaled deeply and made it to her door, knocking. I needed to get this out of my system, confirmation that I wasn't just going crazy. If anyone could provide that, it would be Kate.

Her welcoming smile faltered when she noticed my disheartened, guilty expression. "Max, what's wrong?"

Honestly, I felt like crying when I realized all the things that were wrong in my life right now. "Oh, so much, Kate. I don't even know where to start."

Ushering me in, she sat down with me on her bed, taking hold of my hand to comfort me. "I'm here, listening."

I squeezed her hand back, not sure how to even begin. "This is… going to take a lot of explaining, okay. And… some of it will sound _crazy_. You… you do trust me, right?"

"Max, of course I trust you. Silly question."

With her reassurance, I started from the very top, from that car crash I'd had on my way to Blackwell. Of course, Kate was surprised and a little skeptical. After a quick demonstration, much more innocent that the one I had done with Rachel, she couldn't really deny it. Then, I started the even longer explanation regarding Rachel, and by extension Victoria. I left out the more… embarrassing parts about me. Part of me was a little ashamed for getting pulled along for the ride.

When I finally got to the end, Kate took a few moments to process it all. "So, you helped Rachel get a picture she's using to blackmail Victoria with."

I nodded, glad she understood. "Yes, that's a good summary. And I'm just worried she'll… take it too far. I mean, she kinda already has…"

"I can see why you're worried. I know Victoria's a…" she hesitated, rethinking her wording, "...not nice, but she doesn't deserve to be tormented. That puts us on her level."

I was relieved to hear someone agree with me, especially Kate. "Exactly, but Rachel doesn't see it that way."

Tilting her head to the side, Kate seemed deep in thought. "Have you tried talking to her again about it since then?"

"No, I… I was debating it but… I guess I don't want her to hate me…" I admitted reluctantly, feeling so stupid.

Kate gave me a reassuring smile. "I don't think she'd hate you over something like this. Sometimes, you have to say things other people might not agree with. Yeah, she might get mad for a while, but if you don't say anything, it'll eat you up."

Everything she was telling me right now, I'd already told myself a million times. Coming from Kate, they carried a lot more weight. "You're right, Kate, I know. I just wish it was that easy. I guess I have my rewind but… I don't want to use it for every little thing. I don't even understand it."

"As hard as it might be, you should talk to her again about it," Kate tentatively suggested. "I'm sure she'll listen if you're genuinely bothered by it."

"Let's hope so…"

After chatting with Kate a while longer, I got a text that Rachel was on her way back. Time to face the music. Getting one final pep talk from Kate, and a much needed hug, I trudged back to Rachel's room. Exhaling deeply, I pushed on the door and waited around for her to return.

Ten minutes later, she came back to her room, beaming at me. "Fancy seeing you here."

Bracing myself, I swallowed my apprehensions. Now or never... "Rach, can we… talk, please."

"Oooh, someone looks serious," she said with a grin, faltering when my expression remained solemn. "Seriously, what's up?"

Not knowing how to go about this, I just let the words tumble from my lips, no thought about whether they made sense or not. "Listen, about Victoria… I'm not comfortable with you taking advantage of her. I know she's nasty and mean, but… we won't get anywhere doing the same back. She's a person, too. Spiteful, yeah, but a person nonetheless. The other day, you went… too far, at least I think so. Shit, this whole thing was too far. We should never have taken that picture..."

Rachel's expression softened, pulling me into a hug. "Oh, Max, why didn't you tell me it was seriously bothering you?"

Hugging her back on instinct, I buried my head into her shoulder, catching a whiff of her perfume. "I… I tried, but… I was worried you'd hate me…"

She began stroking my hair, voice soothing. "Now, that's just silly. I understand your concern. And I guess I got a little carried away before. Victoria's done a lot of horrible things to me and Chloe, other people too. I just wanted her to understand how we all felt, you know."

"I think she does now," I muttered, wondering why I had gotten myself so worked up over this.

"More or less." Gently, Rachel pulled back, her hands on my shoulders. "Look, I'm going to keep the photo as a deterrent, just in case she forgets, but I won't use it unless absolutely necessary. Good compromise?"

For the first time in days, I managed a genuine smile. "I can work with that."

* * *

 **So, that little episode seemed to have worked out okay… right? Next time, it's Rachel's turn...**


	16. Empty Promises

**Time for another Rachel chapter. Vortex Club party prep ahoy (which would be the same one Kate went to in game as reference – Friday, October 4** **th** **).**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Empty Promises**

 **Rachel's POV - Earlier that Same Day**

With the Vortex Club party just over a week away, the members were busy making final preparations. In a shocking twist of events, I had been included in the group, all thanks to my newfound hold over Victoria Chase. The blonde was less than happy about all this but didn't have the guts to challenge me too much. She knew I meant business. And I was ready to exploit that.

Amongst the group now were Victoria and her clones, although they had taken a backseat; the self-proclaimed queen bee had some sense to keep her distance. Juliet and Dana were around too, as were Hayden and Nathan. Then, there was me. Most of the preparations had been made, with a few tweaks from me to the music and other things, much to Victoria's obvious disapproval. I could hear her tut and sigh, but she didn't actually verbalize her criticism.

"Say, Rachel, we've noticed you're hanging around with Max a lot." As the designated journalist of Blackwell, I had suspected some form of interrogation from Juliet sooner or later.

"What do you have planned for her, huh?" Dana prodded now we were on the topic, just as much of a snoop as Juliet.

"Who says I have anything planned," I replied innocently, not expecting them to buy it.

Hayden was the first to call bullshit. "Pfft, c'mon Rach. We _all_ know you're a scheme factory."

"You don't just take an interest in anyone, especially not some shy hipster geek," Nathan pointed out, sounding a little disheartened.

"Aw, someone sounds jealous. Afraid I'll get stolen away by the aforementioned shy hipster geek?" I teased, suspecting that the boy in question had a thing for me. Most people did, not to sound like a total egotistical asshole. Just stating facts.

He frowned, rolling his eyes. "Tch, hardly."

Not believing that for a second, I turned back to Juliet. "Hey, I'm a sociable enough person. Max had a rough start, so I'm just being friendly."

"Friendly or 'friendly'?" she asked, adding emphasis and air quotes to the latter.

I simply shrugged, happy to keep them guessing. "Who can say."

Dana crossed her arms. "Oh, come off it, Rach. We know you only _do_ one type of friendly."

"If you already know, why are you asking?" I replied, as cryptic as always. Mystery was my game, and I fully intended to maintain that vibe.

"Because, as a reporter, I like to check my sources," Juliet countered, not giving up on this so easily.

"Like shit you do. Besides, anyone with a single brain cell can tell what that slut's up to," Victoria finally snapped, Taylor and Courtney backing her up with a nod.

I had been awaiting her biting offensive to kick in at some point. She's lasted longer than expected, in all honesty. "Don't think I asked for your opinion, Chase."

"Shut the fuck up, lesbo," she all but growled.

"Oh, because you would know," I added as I took a step closer to her, voice low so only she could really hear, shutting her up immediately.

Shaking her head at Victoria's interruption, Dana brought us all back on track. "Moving on, is Max coming to the Vortex party? And if so, is she coming into the VIP section?"

"Like hell she is," the hostile blonde mumbled.

"I beg to differ. More the merrier, right?" Unfortunately for Victoria, she seemed to be in the minority with the elitist exclusion. "That's settled, then."

I passed a smile her way, watching her expression darken and body practically vibrating with rage. This was just _too_ much fun. How had I survived this long without Max's rewind power? Maybe I'd have to… test her capabilities again soon.

Once we had finished our discussions, we parted ways and I dropped a text to Max to let her know I was on my way back. It took me a few minutes to get back to my room. When I did, I found Max sat on my bed waiting.

"Fancy seeing you here," I greeted, happy to see her there. Of course, I had expected it. Ever since starting my 'Max project', she'd been spending increasingly more time around me – which had been my aim.

She didn't reply straight away, shuffling uncomfortably. "Rach, can we… talk, please."

I smirked, wondering if she was about to bring up the hickey incident from the other day. "Oooh, someone looks serious."

When she remained quiet and solemn, my grin faltered. Whatever she had on her mind, she clearly thought it was serious. "Listen, about Victoria… I'm not comfortable with you taking advantage of her. I know she's nasty and mean, but… we won't get anywhere doing the same back. She's a person, too. Spiteful, yeah, but a person nonetheless. The other day, you went… too far, at least I think so. Shit, this whole thing was too far. We should never have taken that picture..."

So that was it, what had been bothering her. Maybe I should have guessed before now. She did seem to have a pretty strong moral compass, always questioning her actions. It was probably a mistake on my part to tell her about the humiliating display of fealty with Victoria. For now, at least. While she was still bothered by morality.

Shaking my head, I pulled her to her feet and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh, Max, why didn't you tell me it was seriously bothering you?"

I felt her hug me back, hiding her face. "I… I tried, but… I was worried you'd hate me…"

Needing her to trust me, I ran my fingers through her hair. "Now, that's just silly. I understand your concern. And I guess I got a little carried away before. Victoria's done a lot of horrible things to me and Chloe, other people too. I just wanted her to understand how we all felt, you know."

"I think she does now," Max mumbled into my shoulder, her grip loosening slightly.

"More or less." I got myself out of her hold, firmly placing my hands on her shoulders. A quick reassurance should do the job here. "Look, I'm going to keep the photo as a deterrent, just in case she forgets, but I won't use it unless absolutely necessary. Good compromise?"

That seemed to make her happy, giving me a relieved grin. "I can work with that."

Of course, I had no intention to give up my hold on Victoria. I would just have to be more selective about what Max heard and saw. Eventually, she would get over herself. When that time came, I wouldn't have to censor myself. For the time being, I could work around her morals.

* * *

 **The Next Day - After Class**

The last class of the day had been photography, mine and Max's shared subject. I caught her staring at me every now and then, or at Kate if not me. Sometimes, she passed a hesitant glance Victoria's way, who was still extremely angry about what I had done – including Max in that hostility by default. Unlike the brunette, I wasn't afraid, even without my blackmail material.

Aside from the occasional glare, class passed by without incident. It would be nice to fast forward through all this, get to the end of Mark Jefferson's grandiose performance. After what felt like forever - pretending to take notes, answering questions and well-times smiles - the bell signaled the end of class for the day.

Eager to leave, I packed up and sauntered over to Max, wrapping my arm around her's. "Ready to go?"

She turned to me, slightly caught off balance by my unexpected grab, camera and pencil case still sat on her desk. "Thought that'd be obvious."

Still clutched possessively onto her arm, I helped her stash everything away in her bag before practically dragging her out of the room. I could feel Victoria's eyes on us, death glare. Kate watched us leave too, expression conflicted.

Even once we returned to my room, I still clung onto her arm. "Shower time for me. Fancy coming along?"

Her eyes widened in mild alarm, cheeks turning a light shade of pink from the insinuation. "Uh… if it's what I think you're suggesting, I'm good."

"Oh, I'm sure we're thinking along the same lines here. Guess I'll just ask next time, hmm? Maybe one day you'll take me up on the offer, just out of curiosity." I gave her a wink, taking my supplies and heading to the shower room alone.

All the stalls were free when I got there, all the choices available. Taking the middle shower, I pulled the curtain aside and disrobed, stepping out of the way of the initially cold spray of water. Plumbing at Blackwell was about the same standard as everything else here, aka. shit. I took my shampoo and lathered up the long blonde strands, letting the now lukewarm water hit my skin, humming.

I was making decent progress with Max. Yes, she was still shy as hell, but ever so slowly I was dragging her out of her comfort zone. She had been fairly receptive to my advances so far, or at least not outright against them. In time, I was certain she wouldn't put up any resistance at all. It might take a while, but I'd get there. Keep dropping subtle – and not-so-subtle – hints, building up what she was comfortable doing with me, so on so forth.

Finishing up, I dried myself off, wrapping a towel around my body. Once I'd gathered together my clothes and supplies, I left the shower room. I could use this as yet another opportunity to tease Max. Before I could make it to my room, I heard someone call out my name. When I turned, I realized it was Kate. She looked at my towel, hesitating for a moment.

"Hey, Kate, whatcha need?" I asked, not embarrassed in the slightest.

"Oh, right, um…" She cleared her throat, focusing back on the task at hand. "I wanted to talk about Max real quick. I mean, if now's not a good time…"

"Now's fine, go ahead," I prompted, curious to hear what she had to say for herself. In all the time we'd been here, the two of us had barely talked. Maybe it was about time that changed.

"I don't mean to pry, but…" she shuffled uncomfortably, resolve faltering slightly, "it sounds like you're making Max do things she doesn't want to."

One of my eyebrows arched in mild amusement. "Oh, she told you that, huh?"

"I… I know, about her…" she sighed, holding up her right hand and waving her fingers to demonstrate.

"Rewind?" Getting a nod in response, I allowed myself a curious smile. "Huh, figures she'd tell you if she was gonna tell anyone."

"I just…" Kate swallowed her apprehension, eyes flickering with determination. "I know it's not my place to interfere, but I can't stand by and watch her suffer."

This was yet another interesting twist of fate. Smiling, I leaned against the wall. "Don't worry, Kate. I've already had a word with Max about it. The power got to my head, you know. I knew how much Victoria bullied everyone, you included. As dubious as my methods were, I just wanted to help."

She nodded appreciatively. "Good, because Max doesn't need any more trouble or things to worry about."

"You really look out for her, huh?"

Honestly, I was a little jealous of Kate. She and Max had a closeness I would never achieve, no matter how hard I tried. It just wasn't the kind that mixed well with my personality but would make my job so much easier. In fact, Kate and I couldn't be much further apart if we tried – different ends of the spectrum. She was quiet, kind and supportive while I was wild, impulsive and flirty. Polar opposites.

Nodding, Kate went on to explain her behavior. "I don't have many close friends, and Max has been there for me, so I want to repay the favor where possible. I know she… found it hard talking to you about it, so I just wanted to check."

"I completely understand. Must say, I'm pleasantly surprised by this. I always had you down as the shy type." It was interesting to see another side of her, a much more assertive one than I was used to seeing.

"I am," she agreed, "but when it comes to other people, especially someone who's helped me so much already, I guess I find my roar."

Offering her a charming smile, I gave her a wink. "Well, I'm looking forward to hearing it more, honestly. See you around, Marsh."

With that, I left her standing in the hallway, curious to see how involved in all this she would end up getting. Entering the room, I dropped my clothes on the couch along with my shower supplies. Max had curled up on my bed, eyes closed. She had spent a fair amount of time examining David's files last night, unable to sleep. Smiling to myself, I got changed and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her snore faintly. Right now, she was dead to the world.

She could stay like that for a few hours, but I had plans for her tonight.

* * *

 **Evening**

I'd gone out for a while, checking in on everyone to pass the time – mostly Justin and Trevor. They also asked some questions about Max. Just like with the Vortex Club members, I kept my intentions hidden. Although, anyone who knew me well enough to take a guess and be partly right; they wouldn't know about the whole rewind element.

Figuring it was time for the brunette to wake up, I slid in behind her and lightly blew on her neck. She stirred, hunching up in the blanket. Smirking at her futile attempt, I clamped my arms and legs around her, pressing my lips to her neck and nibbling.

Groaning, her bleary eyes opened. "Rach…"

Finding her half-sleepy expression pretty cute, I smiled to myself. "At your service. C'mon, sleepyhead, we have work to do."

"What're we d-?" Her question was lost to a yawn, rubbing the tears and sleep from her eyes.

"It's a surprise, so hurry up," I instructed, rolling off the bed and pulling her to her feet. She stumbled, slumping against my chest. "Ooh, you move quick, Caulfield."

Pulling back, she averted her gaze. "S-sorry…"

"Don't apologize," I mentioned with a smirk, unable to help myself stealing a brief kiss from her. "In fact, that kind of behavior is… encouraged." Watching her face redden, I tangled my fingers in her hair then took her wrist and tugged. "Time's a wastin'."

Still dazed, Max let me pull her along out of the room and into the hallway, downstairs to the outside. It was dark now, way past curfew. She didn't say a word, although she did seem worried about sneaking around this late. Eventually, we made it to our destination: Blackwell's swimming pool entrance.

She frowned as I pulled some keys from my pocket with a faint jangle, opening the door. "I 'borrowed' David's spare keys before Chloe left. Not sure if he realizes or not... Either way, we can get anywhere in Blackwell, aside from the Principal's office. Tried and failed. Must be some serious shit hidden in there. Anywhere else is fair game, though."

As we stepped inside, Max bit her lip. "Should we be doing this? What if we get caught?"

I let out a deep sigh as I locked the door back up and made my way to the locker rooms. "Firstly, we will if you keep whining so loudly. Second, we have your rewind to rely on in a pinch. Finally, I've done this like a billion times with Chloe, no sweat, and we've never been caught. Had a few close calls, mind you." Grinning, I slung my arm over Max's shoulder and guided her into the girls' locker room. "With you around, that won't be a problem, right?"

* * *

 **So, pool time with Rachel should be fun… Stay tuned to find out just how much. And BTS is nearly out, guys. Exciting! Hope ya'll ready for the LIS feels train again.**


	17. Checkmate

**So, Max might have the chance to get her own back on Rachel this chapter, at least a little.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Checkmate**

 **Max's POV**

Instead of futilely resisting her, I let Rachel drag me along. She was right, with my rewind there was very little risk of getting caught. Besides, it was better to pick and choose my battles. If I complained too much about inconsequential stuff, she'd get tired of my bullshit. A swim seemed pretty innocent to me. I doubted we could get in too much trouble doing this, nothing I couldn't prevent anyway.

When we got to the poolside, Rachel wandered off to hit the lights, illuminating the area. Without any warning, she started to strip down ready to make a splash. I averted my eyes, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. After some of the things I'd done with Rachel, and knowing her nature, she'd make some comment or something at least. Would I be ready for it? I had no idea…

"Yo, Max, are you gonna swim or not?" Rachel prompted, catching my attention.

Not sure where to look, I cleared my throat and followed her lead. I really wished I'd started while she was getting ready herself, feeling her eyes on me as I shrugged off my clothes. Maybe I was making this a bigger deal that it had to be. And maybe…

I yelped as I felt arms snake around my waist and was suddenly submerged in the water. When I resurfaced, I inhaled deeply, blinking water out of my eyes. Hearing chuckling, I turned to see Rachel in the water too, grinning as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What? You were taking too long," she replied smugly.

Then, it hit me. If I wanted, I could rewind and get the jump on her for a change. I wondered how she would react. Only one way to find out. I swam to the edge, pulling myself out and stood where I had been before. In the few tests I'd done with my powers, I stayed where I was while rewinding most times – the car accident reversal being the exception. Rachel watched me curiously and, just as she was about to say something, I rewound.

Ghosts of the past floated around me, distorted whispers and echoes. Rachel swam backwards, flying out of the pool and backing away from where I stood. Now came the fun part. I let time resume, waiting until the last second before I made my move. Using her lunging momentum, I spun her around straight into the cold water alone.

I couldn't help but smirk as the splash rang out and she disappeared under the surface. Her face had been priceless, totally confused by my swift dodge. Wish I could've taken a picture. My smugness soon faded when she didn't come up for air straight away. Worried, I approached the edge and got on my hands and knees to see if I could find her. Before I could register it, wet arms looped around my neck, pulling me into a kiss as I lost my balance and went head first into the water. Once again, she'd managed to outsmart me.

When my head poked up above the water this time, she gave me a playful accusatory look. "Tut, tut, such a cheater. Don't think I have no clue what you did there."

My cheeks turned a light shade of pink at being caught red-handed. "I… don't know what you mean."

That made her scoff as she floated over to the middle of the pool. "Whatever you say, Little Miss Time Cheat. You'll have to do better than that."

Something about that sentence – maybe Rachel's tone – made it sound like she was issuing a challenge, throwing down the gauntlet. And honestly, I wanted to wipe that confident smirk off her face, have her on the back foot for a change. Determined, I once again got out of the pool and rewound. Doing the same as before, I swung her around and watched as she made a splash again. Not hesitating this time, I leaned by the water and waited.

The second I noticed her beginning to resurface, I tensed up. When her arms began reaching up, I moved my own hands down to carefully pin hers to the pool's edge. Our faces ended up so close, yet not close enough for her to do what she had planned. Her hazel eyes registered surprise at my way too smooth move, soon turning to realization when she figured out what must have happened.

Instead of the flustered embarrassment I had hoped for, she stayed where she was, almost seeming to send a nonverbal dare to follow through on my 'victory'. She could easily shake me off if she wanted to. I momentarily froze up, not quite sure what to do now. In all honesty, I hadn't thought this far ahead.

Noting my lack of action, she managed to pull herself in a little closer, tilting her head slightly so her lips hovered over mine, not touching – an exhalation of warm breath before she pulled back slightly. Then, she lightly bumped my nose with hers, waiting with interest to see what I would do next. Even though I was physically in control here, part of me felt that Rachel still had a hold on the situation… and honestly, I didn't really care right now.

I bit my lip, eyes meeting hers then wandering down to her lips and back up again. Her eyes seemed to ask 'What are you waiting for?'. Everything we'd done so far, she had instigated. Now, she was giving that prerogative to me, practically forcing it on me, willing me to be selfish and take what I wanted.

"Fuck it," I muttered under my breath, pressing my lips against hers.

She hummed in approval, kissing me back. Before it could get too involved, I pulled back slightly, waiting before I went back in again. If I was going to do this, may as well do it right. Get some payback for all the teasing at my expense, a start at least. When she started trying to push it forward, I broke the kiss and gave it a second or two before returning. My hold on her arms tightened a little each time, making sure she didn't force her own agenda. She seemed content enough for the moment to humor me without much resistance.

I felt her lightly tug at my lower lip with her teeth, hinting that she wanted to switch it up. This time, I listened to her request, returning the pull a little harder than she had before I hesitantly slid my tongue into her mouth. I began feeling a little light headed, forgetting to breathe through my nose for a few seconds. Despite not really being used to this, I found a good rhythm to work with soon enough.

When I finally felt her hands twitch, subtly trying to loosen my grip, I pulled back again and let go, sliding into the pool and swimming away as if nothing had happened. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I felt her eyes on me, hearing the waves part as she began effortlessly gliding through the water. Her blonde hair slicked back, skin glistening in the dim lighting. If I had my camera on hand, I would've definitely taken a picture even at the risk of it getting wet.

She caught me staring, smiling as she continued to circle me at a slight distance. It really did feel like a game now. When she got a little closer, maybe around three feet away, she gave me a playful splash. The first time, it hit me square in the face, making her chuckle. Pouting, I swam behind her and rewound, curious to see how she would react if I practically teleported before her eyes. When time resumed, she splashed cold water at thin air, understandably confused for a second. To get her attention, I tapped her on the shoulder, watching with a smirk as she swiveled around to face me.

"Glad to see you're finally starting to have some fun with this." Rachel grinned, keeping herself afloat on the spot.

"It has its perks," I replied quietly, still aware of the security patrols. If we made too much noise, we would only draw attention.

"I can think of plenty, many of which I hope you'll take advantage of. Have to admit, I'm a little jealous." She started to swim off again, glancing over her shoulder. "Then again, I can still enjoy certain benefits. I'll be very interested to see which."

We continued to swim around for a while, the occasional splash and flirtatious comment from Rachel, alongside a rewind or two to keep her on her toes. After a close call getting caught by one of Blackwell's security guards – nothing a quick rewind couldn't fix – we got out, shook off the worst of the water and snuck back to the Prescott Dorm.

Once back in the safety of Rachel's room, she smiled. "Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime. Or something similar. I'd like to see more of that daredevil side of yours, Caulfield."

She did seem very keen to find out what I was capable of, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too. Whatever happened next, I was curious to explore my power. With Rachel around, I was certain a few opportunities would present themselves. And I actually found myself looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Two Days Later – Lunchtime**

Joyce had dropped me a text, mentioning that David would be out for the weekend and that if Rachel and I wanted to come over, we could. I mentioned it to the blonde and she gladly accepted the chance to sample Joyce's food again. We took the bus as far as it would go, walking the rest of the way.

It was a route I had taken so many times in my childhood. Chloe and I had lived about a ten-minute walk away, meaning we spent most days together before I moved to Seattle. Some days at her house, others at mine. We actually walked past my old house, which I pointed out for Rachel's benefit. It had changed a lot, not how I remembered it from five years ago. Sure, it was still the same house, but it wasn't my home anymore. That made me feel kinda sad, actually.

At least Chloe's house still felt like home, not much changing aside from some furniture getting shuffled around. Having said that, it didn't feel the same without William and Chloe there. Hopefully, the latter half of that problem would be solved soon. If she was out there, I would find her. Even if she was halfway across the world by now. I had to find her, no matter what. For Joyce's sake, for David, for Rachel… for myself, and for Chloe. If she only knew how much she was missed. I had to keep believing she was out there in the big bad world, off on her own adventure. And I should've been there with her, like we always planned as kids. We still could, I hoped…

When we got to Chloe's house, I knocked on the door to be greeted inside by Joyce. She already had lunch underway, organized as always; she had to be with William and Chloe… when they had both been around, anyway.

We helped set the table, stomachs rumbling at the smell of her home cooking. Joyce was in her element, getting everything together and instructing us. "It's been so long since I've been able to do something like this. I bet Chloe would love this. Both of you finally meeting."

Rachel nodded in agreement, bringing over some cutlery as Joyce checked things weren't burning. "I've heard her say it a few times. Also getting compared a lot. Usually when I did something she didn't like."

"Maybe… she'll be able to see it soon." Her expression turned distant, eyes sad. Sighing, she shook her head. "Anyway, now's not the time to get morbid. Max, I know it was your birthday recently. It's a little late but… I wanted you to have this. I'm sure… Chloe would agree it's the perfect gift." Joyce stood and retrieved something from the garage, handing it over.

My eyes widened when I saw what it was. William's old camera. "Joyce… I can't take this."

Chuckling, she put it on the table in front of me. "Come on now, Max. How often is it you get a free camera? When you left last time, I decided to pop my head around Chloe's door. First time since she went missing." She paused, swallowing back emotion. "I noticed it just sitting on the shelf, gathering dust. William would be heartbroken to see it left abandoned. He'd definitely want you to have it. And I know how much you drooled over it all those years, saying you'd get something similar one day."

Taking it in my hands, I examined the camera I was so used to playing around with in my early teens. "I… thank you, Joyce. I'll look after it."

"I know you will." She gave me a fond smile, beginning to dish up her salmon surprise, one of William's favorites.

Lunch was fairly uneventful, although I did feel Rachel nudge my leg under the table a few times. Also, I felt one of her hands brush against my thigh, casual as anything. I would have to be careful when sitting next to her from now on it seemed. For now, I let it slide. Anything more than that and I might've had to bust out my rewind. As promised, I told Joyce about the accident I'd had on the way to Arcadia, minus the trippy rewind of course. Blackwell came up, too. As well as my time in Seattle.

Once all our plates were clean and washed, Rachel turned to the older woman with a smile. "Mind if we go chill in Chloe's room for a while?"

Joyce motioned to the stairs. "Be my guest. I don't really want it turning into some sort of shrine, you know. Better to keep it feeling alive."

Rachel took hold of my wrist and led me upstairs, opening Chloe's room like it was her own. It didn't feel as much of a shock this time, but it still felt strange. I was totally not used to this. Shutting the door, Rachel opened the window and began rifling through one of Chloe's drawers. I frowned, watching her move aside some clothes.

After some time, she pulled something out with triumphant flare, turning to me – a small plastic baggie. "Figured the emergency stash would still be here. No point in letting it go to waste."

She hummed lightly as she began preparing a joint, fingers moving as if she'd done this a thousand times before. Taking a lighter out of her pocket, she muttered under her breath as she tried to get it going. Eventually, she got it lit and inhaled deeply before exhaling. She laid back on the bed, patting the space beside her, encouraging me over. Hesitating for a moment, I shuffled over and joined her. When I was settled, she held her hand out, offering the joint.

"Oh, I… I've never…" I stuttered, feeling kinda lame. I'd never even smoked a cigarette before.

"First time for everything," she reassured, giving her hand a coaxing shake. "Just don't be too aggressive or hold it in too long." Cautiously, I took the smoking joint from her fingers, bringing it to my lips and inhaling just a little too hard, making me cough. That made Rachel chuckle. "I did tell you to be careful. Don't worry, you'll figure it out eventually."

I passed it back to her, exhaling deeply. The unfamiliar taste lingered in my mouth, faint yet definitely there. When she handed it over to me again, I adjusted my technique, soon finding a happy medium. I actually felt pretty good now, relaxed almost like time had slowed or I was floating.

"Doing okay over there, Mad Max?" Rachel asked, drawing my attention.

Lazily, I turned my head to face her, smiling. "Yeah… feels good."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her stub the joint out in the ashtray on the bedside table. "Seems like you're getting a lot of 'firsts' around me, huh?"

My eyes closed, head swimming with a drug induced haze. "Hmm? Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, let's hope that continues." Her voice pushed through the cloud in my mind, sounding much louder all of a sudden.

I felt something at my ear, warm breath and teeth gently pulling at my earlobe. Just like before, her lips found my neck, pressing kisses from my pulse down to my collarbone and across to the base. I sighed, the sensation feeling so much better now I was high. Her fingers walked over my stomach as teeth, tongue, and lips explored my skin.

My eyes closed as I felt her hand wander underneath my top, fingertips brushing against the bare skin of my stomach. Instinctively, I leaned into her touch, finding it hard to focus. A cold rush of air ran along there as my top was carefully pulled up a little to just below my bra. The lips at my neck were removed, an involuntary whimper escaping.

The noise seemed to amuse her. "Don't worry, Max. I have something much better in mind…"

Something warm and wet pressed against the newly exposed skin. I glanced down through half-lidded eyes, watching her leave faint lipstick marks across my stomach. Normally, I might freak out but I just felt chilled out now. Besides, nothing she hadn't seen before from our swimming session the other day. Then, I felt her fingers brush against my bra, her other hand dipping slightly under the waistband of my jeans.

That was enough to snap through the haziness, suddenly realizing this might be going a little too fast for me. Before I could say anything, one hand was firmly pressed against my chest, the other teasing with the lining of my underwear. I panicked a little and closed my eyes, feeling the world around me jolt. When I opened them again, I felt much colder all of a sudden.

My eyes practically bulged out of my skull when I realized my top was now thrown aside on the floor. When had that happened? Surely, I would have noticed. I wasn't _that_ high. As the confusion and mild sense of panic increased, the world kept jumping, leaving me feeling dazed and confused. Rachel seemed to jerk around, hands there one minute, gone the next. Each time, the blonde was in a different position or stage of undress – almost like a spot the difference. It was very disorienting.

Before things got too out of hand, I forced things to slow down around me, the jerkiness fading away into a much smoother rewind. I could only go back so far, to a point I'd missed before, the moment my top ended up on the floor. Feeling dizzy, I felt something warm and wet run down from my nose to my lips, a dull ache in the back of my head.

When she turned back from throwing my top to the floor, Rachel looked at me, shock crossing her features. "Max, you okay? You're bleeding."

I winced, wiping the thin trail of blood from my face. "I… shit, that was weird."

Grabbing a tissue from the bedside table, she carefully began wiping at the blood. "What happened?"

"Wish I knew. Everything started freaking out all of a sudden. Like skipping parts." I tried to think of a way to put it that she would understand. "Imagine what happens when you have scratches in a DVD, and the video tends to jerk forward a few seconds to minutes at a time."

That got her thinking. "Hmm… I would say it might be the weed but… I doubt it. And you wouldn't be getting a nosebleed like that from it."

I rubbed my face with my hand, groaning lightly. "Ugh, my head is throbbing. Whatever the hell that was made me freak out."

Rachel seemed deep in thought, pondering various theories. "I wonder…"

"What?" I asked, curious to hear her thoughts.

She turned onto her side, hazel eyes focused on my blue ones. "How do you rewind, Max?"

Honestly, I wasn't so sure myself. "Uh, I just kinda think about it and raise my hand. No special trick."

Nodding, she continued. "Out of curiosity, have you ever tried the other way? Fast forwarding?"

"I…" Giving it some thought, I realized I hadn't. "Huh, no. Guess I've never really needed to. Wait, you think that was it?"

"Possible," she added with a shrug. "If you can rewind time, why not fast forward too?"

I considered it for a few seconds, replaying what had happened in my mind. It might explain why I had missed huge chunks out with no recollection. "I guess so. Don't think I'll be testing it out again for a while, though. Seemed unstable."

"It's something to keep in mind, at least." She laid down beside me, arm draping over my waist. Her next few words were more of a 'note to self' than for my benefit. "Guess we'll have to postpone for the time being."

It was then I realized I was still topless, feeling a little self-conscious as she snuggled up closer. At least that was it, some of my dignity still intact. From the looks of it, things could've escalated quickly. Maybe no more weed for a while, either.

* * *

 **So, cue a new power development: fast forward. Okay, so the thinking behind this. Chloe is very much Max's link to the past in game – our good old rewind. Whereas Rachel seems to be the kind of person who lives in the present and always looks forward, not back (at least, we imagine so from in game hints).**

 **It's her influence on Max which has allowed this fast forward ability to develop, but it's not as stable as the rewind, at least initially. This could be taken as reflective of Max and Rachel's relationship as of now (kinda chaotic, impulsive, dangerous, maybe destructive in places). People seem to have an effect on Max's powers in game (like Kate with the time freeze and Chloe with the photo jump).**


	18. Mystery Inc

**Chapter Eighteen: Mystery Inc.**

 **Rachel's POV - Rachel's Dorm Room - Two Days Later, After Class**

Max had been acting so strangely after going to Chloe's house, when her powers had a major freak out. For some reason, it felt like she had been trying to avoid me. Something I didn't really appreciate. I had no idea what was going on with her and she kept the explanation way too vague last time for me to make a proper guess. Evidently, something to do with me.

Whatever was going on, I had to get to the bottom of it… and fast. I'd come too far now to let all my hard work go to waste. Especially considering how close it was to the Vortex Club party, where I planned to push my luck just a little. I would be in my element, while Max would be on the back foot slightly. With her powers, I had to gain any advantage possible while I could.

Not even bothering to warn her - I didn't want to give her a chance to conveniently disappear - I headed to her room. On my way, I spotted Victoria returning to her dorm room with her full posse in tow. As she passed, I offered a smug grin. If only I could distill the pure hatred in the glare I got back… whatever Max said about it being cruel, messing with Victoria was one of my favorite pastimes. After all the shit she had given me and Chloe, not to mention so many other people, it made blackmailing her so satisfying. I had to take advantage of it while it lasted.

With the mini-standoff ending once Victoria and her minions – who gave me equally scathing glares although not quite as intense as their blonde leader – moved on, I pushed my way into Max's room without knocking. It was dark, the blinds drawn. My eyes settled on the bed, finding her asleep with David's file and a bunch of papers surrounding her. She really was intent on finding Chloe, it seemed.

Smirking, I took a quick picture for posterity's sake and approached her sleeping form. Now, time to have some fun… Quickly, I gathered up all the papers and stacked them on the desk - Max would probably not be too happy if I messed those up - before testing out just how ticklish she was. It took me all of three seconds to find out, the answer being _very_.

Still dazed from sleep with her eyes tight shut, she batted away my hand. "Lay off it, Chloe…"

Not all that surprised by the mistake, I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Nope, guess again."

"Rach? What…" she muttered sleepily, blue eyes opening slowly as her sentence was lost to a yawn.

"I'm kinda offended you'd be calling out the name of another girl. Honestly…" I teased lightly, giving her a gentle nudge. "Guess I can forgive you this time."

"Sorry, guess I'm still out of it from reading David's file like a million times." She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes before going to sit up.

When I noticed her shuffling, I firmly pushed her back down. "Ah-ah, who said you could go anywhere yet. We have something to talk about first."

"Oh, r-really?" she managed, visibly swallowing.

"Yes, and don't even _think_ about using that rewind of yours." As I said that, Max looked guilty like she had been planning on doing just that. "It's been lonely without you around, Max. So, what gives? If I've done something to piss you off, just say. I can take it."

"No, it's… not that. I just…" she stammered, letting out a huge sigh.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the other day round at Chloe's, right?" I theorized, already pretty sure I was right in my assumptions.

For a second, it looked like she was going to try and deny it, ultimately deciding that her lie wouldn't be convincing enough to fool me. "Maybe… the fast forward thing just freaked me out, is all."

While I suspected that was part of the reason behind her standoffish behavior, there was definitely more to it… and Max sure as hell didn't hide it well. "Girl, there's something else going on. I don't know what exactly, but you've been acting weird and using that as an excuse won't cut it. If it does involve me, I have a right to know."

"But…" she began, faltering as she met my no-nonsense stare. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Not gonna be easy to explain."

"Try me," I challenged.

After a few moments of hesitant lip biting, she gave up her evasion attempt. "When we were up in Chloe's room and you were… I dunno, I guess I panicked and triggered this weird fast forward thing. Everything went crazy and… _way_ too fast. Before things got too out of hand, I managed to slow it down and rewind. So yeah, it scared me a bit and because of that, I've been avoiding it… well, you."

Admittedly, I was curious for more detail but decided against pressing on information Max almost definitely wouldn't divulge. "And you really thought ignoring the problem would help?"

"No, I knew it wouldn't but…" she paused, guilt slowly consuming her expression. "It was the same with Chloe. Out of sight, out of mind… until one day it comes back to bite you in the ass."

Shaking my head, I laid down beside her and pulled her into a hug. "Listen, Max. Please don't hide things from me, okay. I was worried that you might hate me, that I'd said or done something really bad."

After a moment or two, I felt her hug me back, head buried into my shoulder. "Sorry. I'm just a coward…"

"Well, there are things we can do to break that habit. Nothing sinister, I promise. Just a little harmless fun. It also gives us a chance to test out your powers some more. And now you've had a nap, seems like the perfect time to me." Without waiting for a reply, I dragged her to her feet.

She didn't even protest, letting me guide her over to the door. For the moment, passive compliance would suffice. Before we left my room, I gave a slight smile and put my hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. "Now, before you start with the protests, just hear me out."

"So, whatever you're about to suggest I'm not gonna like, am I?" she asked, already pulling a pre-emptive face of disapproval.

Shaking my head, I prepared for at least a small battle of Max's morals vs. my persuasiveness. "Well, I think you'll get a rush once you actually do it. Getting past those almost unbending morals of yours is the only catch. And no, it's not really bad. Nobody will get hurt or anything. Just a fun little exercise."

Uncertain, she gave a tentative reply. "At the risk of regretting answering… what did you have in mind?"

"Just a little…" I paused, trying to think of the best way to put it to get her interested but not immediately shooting it down, "...Blackwell treasure hunt, we'll call it. Everybody has their secrets and quirks, and I'm _very_ curious to uncover them or at least, confirm a few rumors."

Her eyes met mine, trying to dig for a deeper explanation without directly asking. "This is sounding very ominous already…"

Now was the time to really hammer it home, apply pressure. "Oh come on, don't you ever find yourself curious about other people's lives? What makes them tick? Their guilty pleasures? Things they'd rather you never see?"

"Well, yeah it's only natural," she agreed, however reluctantly. "But… there's usually a reason people don't want you to see it."

Already, I knew she had a healthy - some might suggest overt - curiosity. Now was the time to tease it out. "Not always a good one, Max. Arcadia is full of deep, dark secrets. Just like anywhere else. And some not so dark ones, too. To stay ahead of the game, you need to know as much as possible about what's going on around you."

Thinking it over for a second or two, she shrugged lightly. "And how do you actually propose on doing that?"

I allowed myself a small smile; I had her interest now. "By using your power to snoop around a little. You can go anywhere, do anything and _never_ get caught. Don't you realize how amazing that is?"

"Or intrusive," she muttered.

Maybe it was time for a different approach, one I saved as a trump card. "Think about it like this, you could find out what any asshole you wanted around here has to do with Chloe going missing. And, they would never even know you're investigating them. You could get into people's dorms, the Principal's office, security… the possibilities are endless. You do want to find her, right?"

"Of course I do," she replied without hesitation.

"So, here's your chance to find out things even David can't uncover," I insisted firmly now I'd found something to latch onto. "As much as he might want to, he can't just barge into student dorms like he owns the place. But _you_ can. And he's done all the work gathering suspects."

"You included," the brunette reminded, clearly not sure what to think about that.

"Yeah, well, you can interrogate me all you like, Caulfield. I might need a little… persuading to make all my secrets tumble out," I added with a coy smile, diverting the attention from myself. "Seriously though, there are plenty of places to start. Wells, for one. God knows what he's hiding and his reluctance to investigate is suspicious. Then you've got Victoria, although I think she was just trying to threaten you when she mentioned Chloe before. And I wouldn't be surprised if Nathan knew something, since his family practically own this shithole. To name but a few."

"David mentioned Frank Bowers, too," she recalled, frowning slightly.

"Of course he did," I muttered, more to myself than Max. David was obsessed with drugs, the first accusation he made would often be related to that. "Listen, Max, Frank's a decent guy for the most part. Bit of a temper, but I don't think he'd be capable of hurting anyone, unless threatened himself."

"The file said that she owed him money," Max added worriedly.

I could practically see the worst case scenarios forming in her head, deciding to ease her concerns. "Max, Chloe owed _everybody_ money. And it wouldn't do Frank any good to seriously hurt her or whatever is running through that mind of yours. He definitely wouldn't get his loan back that way. Trust me, he should be low on the list of people to investigate. At most, he might make a few empty threats."

In fact, Frank might be one of the better sort living in Arcadia… which admittedly wasn't saying a lot. Pompidou, his rescued fighting dog, was about the only thing he really cared for. He had his problems, but nothing compared to other residents.

"You seem to know him well," she observed, searching for further explanation.

I chuckled at her curiosity. "Well, he is the only dealer in Arcadia. Where else am I gonna get my weed? You don't want to end up like David, so suspicious of everyone that you can't narrow it down."

"I guess not," she conceded, not seeming overly convinced but enough to drop the subject for now. "So, what? We just go ahead and break into everyone's dorm rooms, and Principal Wells office? Because that'll end well."

"You make it sound so criminal…" I sighed melodramatically at her continued resistance. "Like I said, you have mad powers. We won't get caught, so don't even worry about it. And we're only going to be looking at the people who matter."

Rubbing the back of her neck, she averted her gaze. "You're relying on me a lot, you know."

"I have faith in you. We've already seen your magic in action, so we know it can be done. And if you humor me, I might have something in mind to return the favor," I added with a flirtatious smirk to sweeten the deal.

When she didn't say anything, I took her silence as a sign that she was on board. Checking the coast was clear, we headed across the hall to Victoria's room - one I was getting quite used to entering in, mostly uninvited or begrudgingly if I was allowed inside.

"Now, first off we've gotta check the Queen Bitch of Blackwell isn't here," I announced, not hearing any sound from behind the door like there usually was when Victoria was around. "I think she's hanging out with her clones, but best to check. So, when you're ready, go waltz in there."

I gave her an encouraging shove, and then a playful tap on her ass as she got in range. That made her jump, head swiveling to face me with a confused blush working its way across her freckled face.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," I grinned, not sorry at all.

More guarded this time, she turned away and after some hesitation pushed on Victoria's door. It creaked open, revealing an empty room. I watched her shoulders slump alongside a sigh of relief at not being caught red-handed sneaking into another student's dorm without invitation. Before someone could come along and bust us, I shepherded her inside and shut the door again.

"See? Easy," I whispered softly, sticking close to her. "Now, let's find out some of Victoria's secrets."

I took one side while Max took the other, both of us carefully searching her drawers, closet, and desk. I rifled through her clothes, debating whether I could 'borrow' an item without her knowing. Honestly, in this sea of fabric she might not even notice. Instead of following through, I made a mental note to perhaps test my theory out later once Max was less concerned about the moral consequences of her actions.

Looking over at the couch, I noticed the girl in question practically drooling over the very expensive camera lying on the couch. When she caught me staring, she moved on but still passed a lingering glance at the high tech photo equipment. Smiling, I shifted over to the huge flat screen TV, yet another thing I caught Max eyeing up. Personally, I was much more interested in the contents of the chest of drawers it was balanced on.

Rubbing my hands together, I opened drawer after drawer. Just as expected, Victoria had a lot of expensive, designer brand underwear, bras, even socks. I couldn't help but let my mind wander, imagining her in the lacier numbers. Had to hand it to her, she would look stunning if a little intimidating. Or maybe she was the type to get flustered, when she was alone and the mask crumbled.

Curiosity sated, I moved on to the desk beside, finding a printer and some flyer for the upcoming Vortex Club party. On the chest of drawers/bookcase combo in the far left-hand corner, there was some kind of figure perched on top.

"Nerd alert," I muttered under my breath with a smirk.

As much as Victoria pretended otherwise, she seemed to have her guilty pleasures. Finally, I came to her laptop which Max was already searching through. She was deep in the investigation, totally oblivious to her surroundings as she scrolled through various pages and tabs.

I came up behind her, closing the distance so my mouth was close to her ear. "Found anything?" Disappointingly, she didn't even react. I suspected foul play. "Damn it, Max. Why rewind away my fun?"

"Because… your 'fun' can get… out of hand," she countered, looking a little flustered all of a sudden.

"Ooooh, did something happen, then?" I teased lightly, pressing into her back more and penning her in with my hands firmly placed on the desk.

"I… never said that…" she stuttered, not fooling anybody. "But, I've found a couple things. Most of which just confirms that Victoria hated Chloe's guts and vice versa. Not enough to pin this on her or anything."

Keeping the closeness, I leaned forward to rest my chin on her shoulder, putting a hand over hers on the touchpad as Victoria's social media page came into view. There were a few insulting comments on posts from Chloe, alongside some threatening private messages. Chloe and I took great delight in goading her, a fun way to burn some time. In my experience, Victoria was always up for a fight. Aside from that, there was very little related to our mutual blue-haired friend.

Before we could look much further, Max grabbed hold of my wrist and practically dove into the closet. I was caught off guard by the sudden move, taking a moment to reorient myself. The closets at Blackwell were definitely not designed as hiding spots, let alone for two people. It was a very tight squeeze, especially amongst the clothes.

Footsteps shuffled, something heavy dropped to the floor accompanied by several voices – belonging to Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney.

"What is wrong with you recently?" One voice, most likely Taylor, demanded.

Another - by process of elimination Courtney - provided backup. "Yeah, you've been acting so strange."

"I've already told you, it's none of your concern," Victoria snapped back, the creak of bedsprings suggesting she had sat down.

"But it is," Taylor insisted firmly. "We're supposed to be your friends."

"Even if you don't always treat us like that," Courtney muttered.

This was met with an aggressive, "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Tension increasing, Taylor intervened. "What Courtney means is that we just want you to trust us, like we trust you. That's all."

"We're just worried," her friend reiterated, not wanting to piss Victoria off further.

Silence followed, finally broken by the queen bee. "I… I don't want to talk about it now. Maybe… maybe some other time. I just need to figure a few things out for myself first."

"Well, we're here when you need us," Courtney reassured softly.

"Like you were with my mom," Taylor added, voice thick with emotion.

It was hard to see what they were doing, but it seemed like they were in no hurry to leave.

"Doesn't look like they'll be moving for a while," I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for Max to catch. "Fast forward time?"

"I…" Whatever she was about to say, I interrupted with a quiet and brief kiss.

"If you don't… I might have to start making some noise… or I'll get you making some." As I said this, I slide my hands into the back pockets of her jeans and lightly pressed my lips to her neck.

She tensed, not really able to escape me like this without bailing out right into the lion's den. If she could've rewound far enough back for us to leave before Victoria arrived, she would have done it already. There seemed to be a limit on how far back she could go. All she could do now to avoid detection was go forward.

"Fine, just… gimme a minute," she mumbled reluctantly and I backed off, waiting.

Her expression became focused, the air feeling a little warmer and slightly charged. Suddenly, my mind flashed with images of the possible future - or maybe futures - we had skipped over, not like last time where it had been such a seamless transaction I hadn't even noticed. Maybe it was because Max was consciously evoking her fast forward this time, or because this was more than a few seconds at a time and I was so close. Whatever the reason, it felt really weird.

Eventually, the feeling faded, world jarring back to a stop as Max slumped against me. "And I thought my rewind was a mind fuck…" she muttered into my shoulder.

"Max, that was fucking _insane_. I felt it this time. Saw it." Knowing she could time travel was one thing, experiencing it myself even in a small way like this was off the chain.

"Believe me, it's pretty fucking crazy for me too," she admitted, rubbing her temples. "Jeez, wish it didn't feel like my skull's about to get crushed. Should pass in a few."

Keeping her supported, I cautiously poked my head out to find Victoria and her posse gone. "Looks like it did the trick."

Knowing this, I helped Max out of the closet and over to the bed to sit for a bit while she recovered. I could smell the faint scent of Victoria's perfume lingering on the air and the sheet still warm from where she had been sitting. A few moments later and Max seemed much better, not pale as a ghost anymore. Well, no more than usual at least.

"I guess experiencing something I haven't seen yet is harder than going over something I already have," Max managed, getting to her feet.

I used the opportunity to keep it intimate, letting her rest against me while she found her feet. "Seems so. I'm sure you'll adjust eventually. Might take some practice."

"Or a lot…" she corrected as we headed outside, still leaning some of her weight against me. Less than before, though. "Think I'll hold off for a while until I use it again, if possible."

"I bet you'll be a time pro before you know it," I reassured, really hoping that would be the case. That really would make life interesting. "So, ready to keep going?"

Max was quiet for a second or two, thinking over her options. "Well, we didn't find much in Victoria's room… I kinda want to come away with something."

"That's the spirit. Next stop, good old Principal Wells' office," I announced, excited to see how the rest of our investigation would play out.

* * *

 **Next time, investigation part 2 from Max's POV.**


	19. From Snoop to Detective

**Chapter Nineteen: From Snoop to Detective**

 **Max's POV**

Somehow, I had let Rachel convince me to snoop around Blackwell in search of clues, or in her case gossip. As much as I hated to admit it, this was a little exciting. I was nosy by nature, after all. At least I was doing this for a good reason, to help find out what happened to Chloe. That justification made me feel a little better about all this.

When we reached Victoria's dorm, we came to a standstill. "Now, first off we've gotta check the Queen Bitch of Blackwell isn't here. I think she's hanging out with her clones, but best to check. So, when you're ready, go waltz in there."

Steadying my nerve, I felt her lightly shove me towards the door and then something much more unexpected. A pat on my backside. Stifling a small yelp of surprise, I turned to see Rachel smirking at me. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Almost scared to turn my back on her now, I kept her in my peripheral vision as I sidled up to the door. Holding my breath and preparing for a rewind, I pushed my way in, letting out a deep sigh of relief when it was empty. Once the coast had been established as clear, we snuck inside.

"See? Easy. Now, let's find out some of Victoria's secrets," Rachel ordered softly, already on the move.

I started the search on the other side of the room, momentarily distracted by the impressive cameras on the couch. As much as I loved old school cameras, I sure wouldn't complain if someone gave me one of these beasts for free. Feeling eyes on me, I glanced over my shoulder to see Rachel smirking at my obvious admiration. Shaking my head, I shuffled over and tried to ignore the urge to play around with them. It was tempting, that and taking advantage of the huge TV on the other side of the room.

Eventually, I reached her laptop which was thankfully already on and logged in to her social media page. If only everything was this easy. I began searching my way through for anything that might tie Victoria up in Chloe's disappearance. I'd already experienced her malicious tendencies. Could she really go so far as to have an active hand in my childhood best friend's missing status?

I was way too engrossed in my search to notice Rachel sneak up behind me before it was too late. "Found anything?"

The unexpected words made me jump, almost knocking over everything on Victoria's desk. "Shit… Rachel, please… warn me next time."

"Oh, but that's no fun," she whined softly, arms wrapping around me. "Speaking of, want to take a short break?"

Taken aback, I gave her a strange look. "What? You do know where we are, right?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why I suggested it," she asserted, her arms closing around me like a vice. "C'mon, live dangerously for once."

Remembering what happened last time I let her do as she wanted - a new, jarring power development and killer headache - I decided that now would be as good a time as any to rewind on her. She might get annoyed but now was not the time for this, especially given that we were supposed to be searching for clues about Chloe.

Before anything else could happen, I focused and rewound to just before Rachel tried to scare me. As tempting as it was to give back as good as I got like at the pool, I refrained. It was better to do this quickly and quietly. The next time she tried to scare me, I was more than ready.

"Found anything?" she whispered, seeming disappointed by my lack of reaction. It didn't take her long to realize why. "Damn it, Max. Why rewind away my fun?"

"Because… your 'fun' can get… out of hand," I reminded her, certain memories resurfacing.

Her hands rested either side, keeping me trapped between the desk and her body. "Ooooh, did something happen, then?"

"I… never said that…" I backtrack, trying to swiftly change the subject. "But, I've found a couple things. Most of which just confirmed that Victoria hated Chloe's guts and vice versa. Not enough to pin this on her or anything."

Rachel rested her chin on my shoulder, placing a hand over mine as I scrolled through posts and messages. Doing my best to ignore her, I found the parts I wanted to share with her. Nothing all that incriminating, honestly. Just reaffirmation that Chloe and Victoria didn't like each other.

Just as I was about to click on another tab, I heard the door creak open. Freezing up, I began to panic. Before Victoria even had the chance to say anything, I pulled everything into a rewind. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to sneak out undetected but it did give me just enough time to yank Rachel into the nearby closet. I was briefly reminded of the times me and Chloe used her closet to play in, now was a very different situation from innocent childhood imaginations.

We got in just in time, Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney coming in mere seconds later. They had some kind of conversation about Victoria's odd behavior, but I couldn't really pay attention. My heart was racing, both from nearly getting caught and being so close to Rachel. Neither of us was big at all and even then, it was a tight fit.

"Doesn't look like they'll be moving for a while," Rachel observed, trying to get a good view of where they were in the room without giving herself away. "Fast forward time?"

After swearing not to use my recently discovered fast forward ability until I really, _really_ had to, I wasn't so sure. "I…"

I didn't even get the chance to start, Rachel kissing away my protests. "If you don't… I might have to start making some noise… or I'll get you making some."

It was then I felt her hands in my back pockets, breath on my neck. If this continued, we would _definitely_ get caught. Sometimes, I wondered if Rachel cared either way. She seemed just as quick to embrace chaos as to avoid it.

"Fine, just… gimme a minute," I managed, feeling her retreat.

Since my last fast forward had been by accident, I wasn't even sure how to trigger it. Hell, even my rewind was still a mystery. All I could do was imagine the point I wanted to travel to and will myself there. To my surprise, it actually worked. Slowly at first, then much faster. Images burned in my mind, all kinds of possibilities I'd missed out on for skipping. Gritting my teeth, I pushed further trying to catch the right moment. There was much more resistance to this than my rewind, past events much easier to revisit than forcing forward to live in new ones.

The second I reached a point close to the one I wanted, my body gave out, weight resting against Rachel. "And I thought my rewind was a mind fuck…"

"Max, that was fucking _insane_. I felt it this time. Saw it," the blonde added, her mind blown.

It seemed that unlike last time, my power didn't affect her. The reason… who knew. Maybe I subconsciously tried to include her in the fast forward. That might explain the mind crushing headache I was experiencing now. That did lead to an interesting question… could I potentially use my rewind to help others navigate through the timestream? If so, what were the limits?

However much I wanted to run that little thought experiment, I was too drained to give it serious attention. "Believe me, it's pretty fucking crazy for me too. Jeez, wish it didn't feel like my skull's about to get crushed. Should pass in a few."

Rachel poked her head out, checking that we were safe to leave. "Looks like it did the trick."

She helped me out and onto the bed so I could rest for a bit. Thankfully, I recovered relatively quickly and managed to stand, admittedly feeling a little wobbly on my feet. "I guess experiencing something I haven't seen yet is harder than going over something I already have."

Noticing me struggle, the blonde came over and let me lean against her. "Seems so. I'm sure you'll adjust eventually. Might take some practice."

"Or a lot…" I muttered to myself as we left. With each step, I felt my strength returning. "Think I'll hold off for a while until I use it again, if possible."

"I bet you'll be a time pro before you know it," she added reassuringly. "So, ready to keep going?"

As wiped as I felt from the previous time travel escapades, I wanted to find _something_ from all this to make it worthwhile. Aside from a splitting headache. "Well, we didn't find much in Victoria's room… I kinda want to come away with something."

"That's the spirit. Next stop, good old Principal Wells' office," Rachel smiled, leading me down the hallway and outside.

It was getting dark now, the grounds pretty much empty aside from the meager security patrols. David would probably be out and about. After his warning about Rachel, I doubt he'd be overly happy about seeing me sneaking around with her. I knew he held grudges and was quick to lump people together. Ideally, I needed to keep everyone on side to get all the info. I had no idea how Rachel managed to do this without powers. It must be tiring.

After a few close calls, and one or two panic rewinds on my part which may not have been necessary, we made it to Wells' office. Once behind the little reception areas' door, I managed to relax a little. Not much.

Rachel, on the other hand, seemed to be loving this. "I'm so looking forward to this. You don't know how long I've been wanting to explore this office."

"Just keep in mind what we came here for," I reminded, trying to keep her on track.

"Max, I will. But I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts. Now, since there isn't a key for the office, shady as hell in my opinion, we've got to get creative. I've picked up some lock picking skill in my time, but I don't know how long it'll take before I get in," Rachel added thoughtfully, sizing up the lock.

"I might know the right guy for the job," I announced, dropping my science geek friend Warren a text.

As expected, he delivered with instructions to make a bomb out of easily accessible ingredients. It took some sneaking around and one or two dives into abandoned classrooms, but eventually, I managed to find everything we needed.

"Well, this will be loud," Rachel observed as I returned to put it all together just like Warren's text laid out. "What do you plan on doing after setting this off?"

"Simple. All I have to do is get into the office and rewind, avoiding the noise. Then, I'll let you in," I replied, trying to sound confident.

The shaky assertiveness seemed to amuse her. "Oh, so you have given this some thought. For a second, I thought you were just making this up as you went along."

"Um, I kinda am…" I admitted, setting everything up.

"Hey, so long as it works." Rachel felt around in her pockets for a lighter, flicking it on. "In future, just act like you know what you're doing, even if you don't. It's what I do."

As planned, she lit the fuse and we hid behind the desk. The bomb exploded, a high pitched alarm ringing out before we could even begin to feel the faint sense of victory. Wasting no time, I dove into the office and rewound to before the explosion proceeding to let Rachel in behind me.

The seemingly impossible feat made her smile. "Impressive, Caulfield. Can't wait to see all your other smooth moves."

"You'll probably be waiting a while. Me and smooth don't tend to mix," I added as a self-depreciative afterthought.

"Once you've got your powers down, I'm sure that'll change," Rachel reassured as she wandered off in search of clues, settling on the computer first and foremost. "I'll try and hack into this. You go look around for Chloe's file and anything else of interest."

In my search, I found a bunch of files that I couldn't help but take a quick peek at. Of course, Victoria's file was spotless, same went for Nathan Prescott. I didn't know him well, but he seemed like a bit of a rich kid asshole sometimes. A file I wasn't surprised about was Kate's. She tried so hard in class and deserved the raving reviews. Mine, on the other hand, was mixed. Not wanting to dwell, I came across Rachel's report - which as expected portrayed her as a model student… aside from a few skirmishes with David Madsen. Most of them more recently, since Chloe went missing.

Did he really suspect Rachel? Or was that the loss talking? He seemed pretty adamant before, but Joyce seemed to think otherwise. I didn't really know David well enough to make a proper assessment of how paranoid he was. And I did trusted Joyce's judgment - more than either David or Rachel's - since I knew her better.

Eventually, I came across Chloe's file, expression softening when I began looking into it. I knew she was smart, always had been, and yet… she did have a rebellious streak. It seemed that got worse after I left, to the point where it became a detriment. If I hadn't left, would she have behaved this way? Guess I would never be able to find out now. Not unless I could go back and change things. That was possibly an option now.

Not finding anything else of interest, I snapped a picture or two of her file, including all the notes on her disappearance, and headed over to Rachel. "So, any luck?"

"Well, I'm in," Rachel clarified as I came around to see the screen. "There's a lot of boring shit on here, some juicy gossip too, but nothing groundbreaking. Some emails, notes, and stuff about how much Wells wanted to bury this whole incident."

As she went through, I took a few more pictures of anything that might be useful on the screen so we could look through them all later, including any deleted files we could get our hands on. The sooner we got out of here, the better.

Just as I was about to suggest we left, Rachel let out a small sigh. "Feels weird to be back in here again."

"How do you mean?" I pressed softly.

"Well, the last time I was in here was when…" She averted her gaze, voice turning quieter, "...just after Chloe vanished off the face of the earth. David put the pressure on Wells so he called me up. Just to pacify him."

Unable to keep the curiosity at bay, I tried to get more detail. "What happened?"

She shrugged, leaning back in the swivel chair. "Oh, he just mentioned how David seemed to think I was responsible somehow, alongside literally everyone at Blackwell. He asked if I knew where she was, to which I said no. And… that was about it, honestly."

"So much for a proper investigation," I muttered, feeling just a little angry at how quickly everything had been swept under the rug.

"That's Blackwell for you." Suddenly, Rachel stood and took hold of my wrist to pull me over to the door. "Anyway, let's get out of here. We can get into the emotional bullshit another time."

Sometimes, it felt like she wasn't telling me something, or maybe it was just too painful to think about. Either way, I wanted to find out more about how Rachel factored into all this. Something told me that she would prove a pivotal point in this whole investigation. How… I had yet to find out.


	20. Beg, Borrow or Steal

**Hey guys, sorry this is a day late. My internet seriously kicked my butt yesterday.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Beg, Borrow or Steal**

 **Rachel's POV**

Having thoroughly snooped around the most important places, Max decided to call it for the night. I would've loved to continue but without her power, I would definitely get caught. While I did love risks, that one was too big to take with very little in the way of reward. If I had my way, there would be plenty of time to use her rewind and fast forward abilities to good use later. Especially once she'd gotten over herself and fully embraced the possibilities.

We returned to my room for the night, Max sitting down and immediately scrolling through all the pictures she'd taken from our time investigating. After getting shut down in Victoria's room, I had other plans for the night. Hopefully, I could get her on board without too much persuading. From what I'd seen so far, I was confident.

Waiting a moment, I sat down beside her and put a hand on her thigh. "You know, we can look at all that tomorrow. Not like it's going to disappear."

"Just gimme a sec," she muttered, not taking her eyes from the screen.

A little annoyed at being ignored, I snatched the phone away from her and hid it behind my back. "Guess you'll have to come get it if you want it _so_ badly."

"Rach, this isn't a game, okay. My best friend is missing and I need to find her," she snapped, the first time I'd really ever seen her even remotely angry aside from her brief spat with Victoria.

Surprised by the harshness, I hesitated for just a second before returning to my point. "Yes, I already know that, Max. But you can't run yourself into the ground. You practically passed out earlier, need I remind you. I'm sure Chloe wouldn't be happy if you seriously hurt yourself."

"Every day that goes by there is less chance I'm going to figure out where she is. I can worry about resting _after_ I've found her," Max mentioned firmly, not willing to back down.

"If you make it that far, which you won't if you keep pushing yourself too hard. You've hardly been getting much sleep recently," I insisted, trying to keep my cool.

"Sleep's not gonna help Chloe," she replied, sounding just a little bitter. "You might be fine forgetting she ever existed, but I can't… not anymore."

Honestly, I hadn't been expecting this kind of response from her. And it did hurt just a little. I wasn't used to people challenging me, aside from Chloe sometimes. Victoria too, but I just ignored her. "Is that what you think?"

A flicker of regret crossed her blue eyes as she shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know with you. Sometimes, it seems like you care and others…"

"Are we still talking about Chloe? Or you now?" I asked, suspecting perhaps a little of both.

That made Max scoff, annoyed at my attempt to supposedly deflect the issue. "And there you go again. You somehow always bring it back around to that."

Actually feeling pretty pissed off now, I dropped any illusion of calmness. "Someone had to, since you keep trying to avoid it. And yeah, Chloe's missing and I feel fucking sad about it, but I'm still here living my life. Before you start pulling me up for 'ignoring she ever existed', just think about it first. Just a little hypocritical. A few months hardly measures up to five years, does it?"

"Oh, now I'm being hypocritical? Sure, I fucked up majorly and nothing I ever do or say is gonna make it right, but at least I'm trying now. So, why don't you ju-?" Before she could continue, I grabbed hold of her face and pulled her into a rough, almost angry kiss.

She faltered, uncertain how to react at first. Then, I felt her kissing me back just as frustrated, no longer the tentative contact I was used to. Her hands dug into my back, the pressure hurting just a little. I pushed back with my tongue, her mouth readily accepting. Our kiss was hungry, fueled mostly by irritation. This was often how mine and Chloe's make out sessions had gone, in all honesty. She was very quick to anger and there was no need for me to pretend everything was okay around her, not like with other people.

My fingers tangled in her hair, lightly pulling to test the waters. When she reacted positively, I made a mental note for later. While I really wanted to push, and I might even manage to make some progress, I didn't want a repeat of what happened at Chloe's house.

Reluctantly, I broke the kiss and allowed my lips to quirk into a smirk, watching her avert her eyes. "Well, well… I didn't know you had that in you, Caulfield. Feeling better?"

"I… maybe just a little…" she admitted shyly, most of the anger having faded away and replaced with mild embarrassment… perhaps slight disappointment, too.

"Maybe I should get you angry more often," I playfully teased, running my fingers through her hair, nails scratching softly at her scalp as I did. "It's better and more fun to let it out somehow."

The lingering rage almost completely disappeared, her eyes closing as I gently guided her head into my lap and continued to mess around with her hair. It seemed to work wonders on Max, getting her relaxed. A useful method for the future.

After some time, her eyes flickered open, suddenly looking hesitant. "Rach, I'm… sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. Normally, I don't get like that."

Smiling, I moved my hand from her hair to her cheek, rubbing soft circles. "Don't sweat it, Max. We all say things we later regret in anger. The important thing is to not dwell. I'm sorry, too. I know you're stressed out about your powers, Chloe and everything else. Just know you don't have to deal with it alone. And if you need to let out all that anger, I'm _more_ than willing to help."

My suggestive tone made her blush slightly, but I could just about make out the ghost of a smile at the corner of her lips. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Now she was chilled out again, I wanted to go back to what I'd originally been after. My hand glided down from her cheek to her neck, finger tracing her left-side collarbone. "Doesn't just have to be when you're angry, though. As I'm sure you've already figured out."

Before she could reply, I let my hand cup her left breast and gently squeezed, getting a soft hum in response. I continued down her side until I hit the hem of her shirt. My fingers dipped under the waistband of her jeans - just to see how she would react, tensing up slightly being the answer - before moving up again, brushing against her stomach.

"So, looking forward to the Vortex Club party?" I asked, voice husky and low as I slowly moved my hand up under her top. "I suspect we might have to sort out something for you to wear, hmm? Maybe get you looking fashionable for a change."

"Ouch, harsh," she muttered, more focused on my wandering hand than getting mad.

"With my help, you'll catch everyone's attention. Not like I'll have to do all that much, anyway," I added, idly fiddling with her bra, lightly pinging the straps and running my finger just under the edge. "Although, I don't want anyone trying to steal you away…"

Letting out a sigh, she gently shook her head. "Don't think that will be a problem."

Wanting to stop all this self-depreciative behavior, I gave her a reprimanding pinch. "Oh, it might be. You underestimate both yourself and me. And in a couple days, I'll be able to show you."

"Won't everywhere practically be shut after class?" Max asked, a little confused by my proposition.

"Oh, that's not an issue. Not if we skip," I added with a mischievous smile.

"Wait… skip class?" she repeated tentatively. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's not that big a deal. Missing one class won't hurt," I reassured, seeing this as a good chance to continue pulling out her daredevil side. "Besides, I'm sure Kate would be willing to help you catch up. C'mon, it'll be fun. Don't you want to spend time with me?"

"That's not what I meant…" she began, not getting the chance to properly explain herself before I cut back in.

"Great, so that's settled then," I confirmed, retracting my hand and with a little re-adjusting settling down beside her. I had great expectations for then.

…

 **Three Days Later - Late Morning**

After managing to ensure Max didn't sneak off away to class while I wasn't looking, I dragged her over to the bus stop. She was pretty tense all the way from the dorm to the bus, clearly worried about getting caught. Of course, I reminded her about the rewind and she seemed to relax a little. Once on the bus to town, she was less paranoid about it.

On the way, she instinctively put her music in. To make sure she wasn't shutting herself off completely, I borrowed one of her earbuds. It wasn't the kind of music I usually listened to, mostly indie, but a change was always welcomed. A few I vaguely recognized, probably thanks to Chloe. She went through her depressive indie phases, mostly while smoking.

When we got to town, Max eyed up the Two Whales, like she was expecting Joyce to come out and start scolding her for missing class. It was kinda cute, actually. Chuckling, I wrapped my hand around hers and lead her to the nearest clothes store that wasn't super expensive.

"Right, let's find you something to wear." I gave her a once over, contemplating. "Hmm… maybe we should get you in a dress."

"I don't know… I'd probably look stupid," she mumbled, self-conscious.

"Well, we'll find out soon, won't we?" I replied, doing a round of the small store and keeping an eye out for promising possibilities.

After much deliberation, I picked out two dresses, one for me - a one shoulder, dark red short bandage dress - and one for Max, knee-length, pleated and emerald green with lace covering the shoulders down to collarbone level. I dragged her into the changing room, guiding her into one of the curtained stalls.

"Uh, there are other stalls. We… don't have to be in the same one…" she pointed out, shuffling uncomfortably as I closed us in.

"Why not? There's nothing to be shy about, Max. I've already seen you in your underwear at the pool, so nothing new there. Honestly, you worry about the silliest of things." Not even waiting, I started to get changed.

Every so often, I could feel her eyes on me, smiling to myself as I finished up putting the dress on. Standing in front of the mirror, I checked myself out, while keeping an eye on Max in the reflection. She was trying to change quickly, ending up taking way longer for all her fumbling. I noticed the zipper on the back, turning around and helping her do it up without prompting. Then, I moved out of the way so she could get a better look at herself.

Putting my hands on her shoulders, I stood behind and poked my head past her shoulder. "See, you look gorgeous."

"Pfft, if you say so…" she scoffed, giving herself a slight side to side twirl, "...but I guess it looks better than expected."

I wrapped my hands around her waist, mouth close to her ear. "I _do_ say so. The jocks won't be able to keep their hands off you, not that I'd let them get that close… and neither will I."

No warning, I pushed her firmly against the mirror, one arm wedged between her body and the wall and the other pinned by the wrist with my hand. She let out a gasp of surprise, trying to turn her head to get a better look at what I was doing but she could only twist her neck so far.

A soft chuckle left my throat, breathing on her neck. "See what I mean. Practically impossible not to touch."

"Is this really the right place or time for this?" she began to ask, sounding hesitant but also giving me signs that she wasn't totally against it, mostly her body language. "And, we don't want to ruin the dress…"

"Shh, Max. Don't worry about it. We'll be totally fine… well, so long as you're quiet enough." I pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, feeling her practically melt against me. "And I can do something about the dress, if it bothers you."

Without any sign of serious rejection, I took the zipper of her dress between my teeth, pulling it down enough to expose the top part of her back. Then, I peppered the area with kisses, licks, and soft nips, turning to harder bites and firm sucks on pale freckled skin. I could tell she was trying hard not to make any noise and when I looked up, the mirror had a thin layer of condensation from where she had been breathing out. Pressing my body into her, I bit down on her shoulder hard making her let out a stifled breathy moan, fogging up the mirror even more.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, letting my free hand come to rest on the inside of her right thigh, tracing patterns on her leg, my grip tightening on her wrist.

She tensed significantly at that, in the reflection I could see her biting her lip hard, a light flush on her cheeks. Wanting verbal confirmation, I teased one of the love bites on her shoulder with my teeth. Max was unable to stifle her next moan, leaning back into me.

"I'll take that as a yes," I whispered, not wanting to push things too far now but also wanting to get a sense of how the more physical side of this relationship would work between us.

For the most part, Max was pretty submissive. Very rarely instigating, which worked for me. It had been the same with Chloe, although she liked to at least pretend she was putting up a fight. Fiddling with the bottom of the dress a little, my hand moved to her back, teasing my fingers under the back strap of her bra.

"Don't move your hand," I demanded, slowly letting her wrist go.

"What, can't do it one handed?" she replied, voice carrying a flicker of teasing.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" I asked, grip tightening around her wrist again. "I'll have you know, I'm quite skilled at this."

I heard her let out a soft half laugh, half exhalation, like she was doubting me. "I'll believe it when I see it."

My competitive streak evoked, I got to work proving her wrong. "Well, technically you won't be seeing it from this position. Or much, for that matter. Not unless your powers include some weird vision I don't know about."

"Guess I'm the only one who'll ever know that."

"I'll get you spilling all those secrets yet," I promised, getting the first small hook unclasped. Another two to go.

"Hmm… not bad. Not as quick as I was expecting. Maybe the second will be easier for you," she playfully mocked, unexpected. I wouldn't be surprised if she was rewinding again, like at the pool.

"Oh, next time I am _so_ making you do this. Although, you'll probably just cheat until you get it right," I theorized, feeling the second hook just about to give. "Wouldn't mind finding out either way."

"Maybe you don't have to wait. I can do one better. No hands," she said smugly, something familiar clasped in her hand pressed against the wall - my bra. My dress was still on, nothing looking disheveled or out of place.

"Oh, well aren't you magic? Wish I'd seen how you did that," I chuckled, getting the last clasp undone and throwing it to the floor.

Before she could respond with another ego busting comment, I slid my free hand into the dress where her bra had once been, beginning to massage. While I did that, I went back to kissing her neck and shoulders, nibbling every now and then.

"Not so many smart words now," I mumbled into her shoulder, fingers digging into skin making her sigh.

Once or twice, I felt her try to break my hold, and each time I pressed into her until I was satisfied. A kind of timeout, so to speak. After a few moments, I removed my hand and let her off the wall, casually taking my bra back and stepping out of the dress. Now out of the moment, Max seemed a little more self-conscious, hurriedly getting back into her bra and passing a few hesitant glances my way.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her not-so-subtle looking. "Max, you don't have to be so sly about it. If you want to look, go for it."

Biting her lip, she watched me get changed again. At least now I knew I could coax this side out of her. Once dressed again, I had a quick look at the price tag on the dress, wondering if it was worth spending out for one night. Then, I had an idea. One that might take some persuading.

"Say, Max. I have an idea. How often do you think you'll wear that?" I questioned, already certain I knew the answer.

"Uh, honestly probably only once," she admitted.

"Just as I thought," I muttered, more to myself than her. "How would you feel if I said there was a way we didn't have to pay for these?"

Her eyes narrowed skeptically. "I would be suspicious of how you suggest doing that…"

This one could be a struggle to convince her. "We do a little time stuff, get these dresses out of here for the party."

"You want to steal them?" she concluded incredulously. "Rach, come on..."

"It's not stealing, it's borrowing," I corrected swiftly. "I wasn't going to suggest keeping them. We take them now and return them after the party. No harm, no foul."

"I don't know, Rachel. That's definitely a crime," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

Shaking my head, I got to work persuading. "Max, it's only a crime if we get caught. And we won't. Besides, they'll get it back after we're done. We have better uses for our money than wasting it on a dress you might never wear again. Like, photo stuff. Or new strings for your guitar. Books, DVDs, music, whatever you want."

Max was quiet for a long time, looking between the dress now hanging up on the hanger and me. Her shifting expressions seemed to suggest she was flitting between her two options.

To help her along, I took a step forward and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Working on her sweet spot, I let my fingers glide through her hair. "Please, Max. Just this once."

Eventually, her shoulders slumped in resignation. "Fine, only this once."

Ecstatic, I pulled her into a hug. "I seriously owe you one, Max. Thank you." I handed my dress to her, grabbing hold of her wrist. "Let's go."

When we stepped out of the changing rooms, she seemed to disappear. Biting back my shock, I smiled at the girl behind the counter before slipping outside. As expected, Max was there, looking very nervous.

"So, got them?" I inquired, getting an uncertain nod in response. "You are seriously the best. C'mon, back to Blackwell so we can get ready."

I almost couldn't believe Max had agreed to this. Who knew what I could encourage her to do next.


	21. Blackwell Ninja

**Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay. We will try our very best to keep to a weekly update schedule, but mine and Tyler's time is more limited now. One reason for that is hella exciting.** **Our fanfic 'Butterfly Wings' is being turned into a fanmade LIS sequel. Want to keep up with developments, volunteer or chat to some LIS nerds? Join the discord (shown below) and other links listed on its faq:**

 **discord. gg /9peBgHN (since this site is weird about links, just remove spaces and fingers crossed it'll work. Otherwise, pm me or look on my AO3 profile - Nothing_You_Can_Prove)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Blackwell Ninja**

 **Max's POV - Earlier That Day**

Unable to avoid my fate of skipping class, I let Rachel drag me into town. One day shouldn't make much difference and Kate would let me borrow her notes… but I still felt a little anxious about it. I'd never done this before, missed class to go out shopping. New experiences… like pretty much everything around the blonde.

We finally made it to a small store, Rachel picking out two dresses - one for me and one for her - and pulled me over to the changing rooms. To my surprise, she entered the same stall. Despite my anxious protests, she brushed me off and got undressed. Just a little nervous considering what had happened before when we were left alone this close, I bit my lip. It was hard to know where to look, in all honesty. Either way, she'd probably tease me about it.

As quickly as possible, I got changed into the dress she had chosen out for me, feeling hands at my back and a zipper done up. Rachel moved out of the way, putting her head over my shoulder.

"See, you look gorgeous," she reassured, sounding sincere.

"Pfft, if you say so…" I muttered, not sure what to think of seeing myself in a dress, "...but I guess it looks better than expected."

Hands wrapped around my waist, warm breath on my ear. "I _do_ say so. The jocks won't be able to keep their hands off you, not that I'd let them get that close… and neither will I."

Before I knew what had happened, Rachel had trapped me against the mirror and her body. My arms were restrained, one by my own body and the other by her hand. I gasped, wondering just what she had planned.

Laughter reached my ear, making me swallow hard. "See what I mean. Practically impossible not to touch."

I had no words to say, speechless. How was I supposed to react to this? Sure, I'd expected comments, maybe her trying something but this was… much more aggressive than I had been expecting.

"What, nothing to say? Cute," she teased, that same tone she'd used at the swimming pool before, daring me to try and get the upper hand.

If I wanted, I could pull out my rewind but… what did I want to achieve by doing that? Did I want to stop this? Tease her back? Encourage her? Maybe it would take me letting nature run its course to find out. If I never tried things, how would I know what I wanted? Not like I had much experience when it came to this kind of thing, basically none. Before at Chloe's house had been different, I wasn't totally in control of what was going on thanks to a combination of weed and weird fast forward jolting. Right now, I was totally sober and able to rewind anything I didn't want to happen, or at least to let Rachel know had happened.

Biting my lip, I made a decision and rewound a few seconds. Whatever happened, I would at least humor her. "Is this really the right place or time for this? And, we don't want to ruin the dress…" My last few words held a hint of coyness, curious to see how the blonde would reply. She seemed like the type who appreciated making it into a mini-game.

"Shh, Max. Don't worry about it. We'll be totally fine… well, so long as you're quiet enough." She whispered, lips brushing against the back of my neck. "And I can do something about the dress, if it bothers you."

My heart began beating faster as I felt the zipper lowered, something soft and wet exploring my back. Teeth grazed against skin, making me bite the inside of my lip. I didn't want to draw any attention to us, not like this. Knowing we could get caught only helped to intensify the adrenaline rush. When she bit down on my shoulder, I couldn't help but let out a soft exhalation of breath. For now, I was fine with this.

"Enjoying yourself?" The hand not pinning mine to the wall started drawing circles and zigzags on my inner right thigh. When I didn't reply, too caught up in the moment, I felt something sharp press into my shoulder again, eliciting a moan. "I'll take that as a yes."

I felt her hand move up to my back again, fingers messing with my bra as her grip on my wrist loosened. "Don't move your hand."

Again, I was at a loss for words, my window for teasing her slowly slipping away. Rachel had a lot of pride, if I could tap into that… Just as before, I took back the past couple of seconds now armed with a playful retort. "What, can't do it one-handed?"

That made her pause, hand returning to my wrist. "Oh, is that a challenge? I'll have you know, I'm quite skilled at this."

Now I had a foothold, I pressed harder. "I'll believe it when I see it."

It was strange, really. Without my power, I would never be able to do something like this. I'd have bolted long before now. No matter what, I would always be able to take control of the situation again if needed… but honestly, I didn't want to right now. Always being on edge, erasing mistakes and being relied on was tiring at times. For the first time since getting this power, maybe I just wanted to take a back seat, not think constantly. Just shut off and let someone else take responsibility.

"Well, technically you won't be seeing it from this position. Or much, for that matter," she pointed out smugly. "Not unless your powers include some weird vision I don't know about."

I managed a smile. "Guess I'm the only one who'll ever know that."

"I'll get you spilling all those secrets yet," she replied, getting to work on unhooking my bra. I felt the first hook go, a triumphant hmph by my ear. "See, what did I tell you? I have magic hands, not quite as literally as you. Just as good, I promise."

Sensing her ego inflating, I rewound again this time armed with a reply to the first half of her sentence. "Hmm… not bad. Not as quick as I was expecting. Maybe the second will be easier for you."

Her fingers stopped for a split second. "Oh, next time I am _so_ making you do this. Although, you'll probably just cheat until you get it right." Hook number two nearly down, she took her time. "Wouldn't mind finding out either way."

It took a moment or two for my brain to come up with a plan, something that would be highly amusing. All I had to do was find a way. Without warning, I pushed back against her hard, making the blonde stumble back.

When she had regained her balance, she smirked. "Oooh, feisty. I can run with that."

"You'll have to wait to play, I'm afraid," I stated, closing the gap between us. "It's hardly fair I'm the only one being exposed like this."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Rachel chuckled, turning her back to me as she took off her own dress, slow and teasing. "Have to say, I wasn't expecting such forward requests, but can't complain."

Glancing back over her shoulder, she smirked and began undoing her bra without prompting. As far as she was concerned, I was playing right into her hands. Unfortunately for her, I had no intention of following through with this particular set of events. The second she threw her bra to the floor, I lunged for it and resumed my position on the wall, rewinding to when she had me pinned.

Unable to keep the grin off my face, I answered this time. "Maybe you don't have to wait. I can do one better. No hands."

A second or two later, I heard her chuckle. "Oh, well aren't you magic? Wish I'd seen how you did that."

Not wasting any time, she removed my bra and I felt her hands loop around to my chest. That coupled with the renewed wave of kissing and biting and my mind went totally blank.

"Not so many smart words now," she muttered, hands wandering.

Not wanting to push my luck on the rewind, I didn't use it again. I closed my eyes, body occasionally moving of its own accord at her touch. She did seem to know what she was doing. When I started wriggling too much, she completely shut me down for a few seconds. All too soon, I felt her pull away from me. No longer feeling her weight at my back, I felt very exposed. As quickly as possible, I covered up.

The temptation to take a peek at Rachel was too much… and she caught me. "Max, you don't have to be so sly about it. If you want to look, go for it."

Called out now, I did as she suggested. If this… whatever we had going on was going to work, I would have to get used to it eventually. Running away wouldn't help. When she was back in her normal clothes, the blonde took a glance at the price tag, pondering.

"Say, Max. I have an idea," she announced with a plotting grin. "How often do you think you'll wear that?"

Already worried about where this was headed, I shrugged. "Uh, honestly probably only once."

Nodding, she continued. "Just as I thought. How would you feel if I said there was a way we didn't have to pay for these?"

"I would be suspicious of how you suggest doing that…"

"We do a little time stuff, get these dresses out of here for the party," she explained, ready to press this suggestion.

"You want to steal them? Rach, come on..." This was the kind of behavior I had wanted to avoid using my power to encourage.

"It's not stealing, it's borrowing," she insisted. "I wasn't going to suggest keeping them. We take them now and return them after the party. No harm, no foul."

Still not convinced, I held firm. "I don't know, Rachel. That's definitely a crime."

Sighing, she crossed her arms. "Max, it's only a crime if we get caught. And we won't. Besides, they'll get it back after we're done. We have better uses for our money than wasting it on a dress you might never wear again. Like, photo stuff. Or new strings for your guitar. Books, DVDs, music, whatever you want."

She clearly wasn't going to let this go easily. I glanced between the dress and Rachel, debating. On the one hand, it did seem silly to pay out for something I'd only wear once. And if we were going to return them… but did that actually make the act of taking it in the first place justified? Probably not. It was still stealing, however temporary.

Noticing my hesitation, she shuffled closer and kissed me, running her fingers through my hair. "Please, Max. Just this once."

It was hard to focus on maintaining my argument while she was doing that and she damn well knew it. "Fine, only this once," I conceded reluctantly, hoping that might pacify her for the time being.

She gave me a huge hug, practically lifting me off the floor. "I seriously owe you one, Max. Thank you." Handing over the dress, she pulled me out of the changing rooms.

This would definitely need a rewind… Ignoring everything going on around me, I stuffed the dresses into my bag and strode out of the store like I wasn't doing anything wrong. When I heard voices behind me - no doubt there were some kind of cameras - I glanced back to see Rachel fending off the cashier. Sighing, I put everything in reverse and watched Rachel emerged from the changing room, a little confused when I was no longer following behind her. She gave a smile to the girl she had previously been manhandling, almost skipping out into the street.

"So, got them?" she asked, to which I simply nodded. "You are seriously the best. C'mon, back to Blackwell so we can get ready."

Still shaking a little, I followed her back to the bus stop and we hitched a ride to Blackwell. The whole way it felt like I was being watched, that everyone knew what I'd done. It made me feel a little uncomfortable… and, although I didn't want to admit it, kinda on a high.

We got all the way back to Rachel's room, home and dry. Once inside, I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Holy shit… that was terrifying…"

"I told you it'd be fine," she said calmly. "And tomorrow, they'll find them left in the changing stalls. Just overlooked. Now we have…" Taking a quick glance at her phone, she did some mental calculations. "More than enough time to prep for the party."

"Very specific," I replied with a flicker of sarcasm.

"I could give you the time, but such big number might hurt that brain of yours," she countered mockingly, sticking out her tongue playfully. "Now since we're already skipping class, want to go do something fun? We have time to kill."

Not sure I could withstand much more Rachel brand excitement, I sighed. "I dunno, I think I've had all the fun I can take for today…"

Waggling her finger, she interjected. "Nope, wrong answer."

"You do want me to be standing for tonight, right?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hmm… I wonder," she added with a suggestive smirk. "C'mon, we won't do anything too adventurous."

Shaking my head slightly, I stashed the dresses in Rachel's closet for the time being, following her back outside. Once again, we took the bus but didn't stop in town. We walked for some time and just when I was about to ask where we were actually going, something came into view.

"Nearly there now," she called back, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

We were met by a wall of rusted cars and other junk, uneven paths carved out in the debris. "You took me… to a junkyard?"

"What, this place too good for Princess Max?" she teased, rolling her eyes. "There was something I wanted to show you here, but if you're gonna be like that…"

Unable to help myself, I pressed for more detail. "What did you want to show me?"

"Oh, so now you're interested? Well…" Without warning, Rachel sprinted off ahead not even waiting to see if I was following. "You'll have to find me. And no rewind cheating!"

Wondering what she was up to, I began my search. As tempting as it was to rewind and catch her before she ran off, that might make her mad. Slowly, I made my way around the edge of the junkyard to the left, checking my corners in case she tried to pounce on me.

"Cold…" her voice almost seemed to echo, hard to pinpoint. I moved over to the right-hand side, walking up a slope leading up to a rusty boat. "Warmer…"

Her voice sounded more central now. There was a small gray brick building by the train tracks, worth investigating. Cautiously, I stuck my head in and scanned the area. She didn't seem to be in there, unless there was some trap door I didn't know about. When I went to back up, I hit into something.

Swiveling around, I saw her grinning. "Now you're smoking. Go ahead, this is what I wanted to show you." She motioned to inside the building.

Stepping inside, I got a better look at the interior. Someone had really gone to town with the graffiti and decorations. Walking past me, Rachel sat down on the rickety makeshift bench and patted the space beside her. I took her up on the offer, getting pulled in closer when she put her arm around my shoulder.

"No need to sit so far away, Max," she chuckled, keeping a firm grip on me.

"So, um, why did you want to show me this?" I questioned, not sure why we were here yet.

"I guess because it means a lot to me… and Chloe. This was…" she frowned slightly, correcting herself, "...is our safe haven. No dickheads allowed. Well, only certified dickheads anyways. Nobody's perfect."

While that might be true, people could pretend otherwise. "I think you do a pretty good job at acting it."

"Around people who need to think I am, yes," Rachel agreed, finally letting me go to lean forward. "You know, Chloe wasn't one of those people."

Realizing that I still didn't know all that much about her and Chloe, I tried to get more details out of her. "How did you guys meet? I assume through Blackwell."

Before she replied, I saw an expression I'd never seen from Rachel, something much softer and vulnerable. "We knew of each other, yes. We didn't start getting friendly until after meeting at a concert several years back now. Funny how one chance encounter can change everything, huh? We were both going through some shit. Despite a few... obstacles, mostly our pride and stubbornness, I guess we ended up sticking together."

"So, um… we're you guys…? You know…" I stuttered, not even sure if I would get a proper answer out of her this time. Not like I had before.

"Were we... what?" she repeated, a stifled smile on her lips.

Realizing that I would just have to come out and say it, I bit the bullet. "Just friends?"

"Why, getting jealous?" she teased, expression suddenly turning distant. "Well, when you find Chloe, you can ask her yourself."

That conversation would not end well. Oh, hey Chloe. Were you and Rachel a thing, by any chance? If so, we might still have something in common after five years apart… maybe that was something I should've seriously considered before now.

We stayed at the junkyard hideout for some time, Rachel challenging me to a game of darts which I may or may not have cheated a little at. She called me out, claiming she would get her own back eventually. After she got bored of losing, we wandered around and she insisted I take some pictures. It wasn't very often I worked with people for my photography, more interested in nature shots and yes, selfies as my guilty pleasure, but taking shots of Rachel made me feel like a real photographer, not just some nerd with a camera. And she was a natural, no surprises there.

Eventually, she snatched my camera from me and made me do some posing. It was embarrassing at first, but I kinda got into it the longer I did it. Rachel offered nothing but encouragement and tips where needed.

"See, you're a natural," she smirked, searching through the photos. "Some of these are definitely going up on my wall."

When she handed them over to me, I shuffled through. Normally, I looked terrible in photos but somehow Rachel had managed to inject some life into them. "Not bad. You could give me a run for my money."

"Maybe we'll have to do another photoshoot some time," she added, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Anyway, we'd best head back now. Got to make sure we're ready on time."

Checking the time and agreeing, we headed back to Blackwell. After a quick shower and way more time than I was used to getting ready, we were ready to head out. Rachel had practically forced me to let her do my makeup and it'd turned out great. Still subtle but better for party time. Just went to show what someone could achieve if they knew what they were doing.

When we had about fifteen minutes to go, Rachel held out her arm for me, smiling. "Shall we?"

Grinning back, I looped my arm in hers and we headed towards Blackwell's pool. Despite feeling a little nervous, I was kind of excited for tonight. With Rachel there, I knew it would be… interesting. Just how much, I would have to wait and see.


	22. Unpredictable

**Just as a note on new scheduling – we'll be aiming to update this story on every 2** **nd** **and 4** **th** **Sunday of each month (after this chapter). And 'Moonlight Tale' every 1** **st** **and 3** **rd** **Sunday.**

 **Don't forget you can all come hang with me and others on discord for our LIS fan-made sequel game based on the fanfic 'Butterfly Wings' to follow developments, volunteer or just chat: discord. gg** **/9peBgHN (remove spaces cuz fanfic don't like links)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Unpredictable**

 **Rachel's POV - Late Evening**

After coming back from the junkyard, Max and I got ready for the Vortex Club party. With our newly acquired - and free - dresses on and makeup done, we made our way to Blackwell's pool. It would be very interesting to see how tonight played out. I kept a tight hold of the brunette as we made it to the door, let inside without issue. Without my blackmail material, Victoria would've probably kicked up a fuss but I suspected that she'd be giving us a wide berth tonight.

Once inside, I was hit by a mixture of weed, sweat, and booze. The bassline rocked me to my very core, vibrating the entire space. Flashing strobe lights illuminated faces in the writhing crowd, plunged into darkness once more a few seconds later. Eager to get into the heart of the action, I kept tight hold of Max's hand and pulled her forward. She seemed a little reluctant and stiff but followed me anyway.

Now deep into the action, I offered her a smile and began to dance. When I noticed her looking even more awkward, I shook my head and grabbed hold of her arms, trying to get her to loosen up a bit.

"Come on, Max," I shouted over the music and other voices. "Let that inner mosher out already!"

Still looking hesitant, she too began dancing… well, the loosest definition of the term possible. At least she was actually doing something instead of standing there awkwardly, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. The more time passed, the more relaxed she got. She still remained on edge but nowhere near as much as when she'd first entered here.

The crowd shuffled around, pushing us closer. When it seemed like we might get separated, I made sure to jostle my way back. With all the parties I'd been to, I was a pro at it. Between that and all the play fights I'd been in with Chloe as an opponent, I could hold my own. And with Max's rewind, nobody stood a chance against our combined forces.

After an unknown time dancing, I pulled her to the side and leaned in close so she could hear me. "Phew, pretty intense in there, huh?"

Exhaling deeply, she nodded. "Yeah, just a little."

My eyes wandered over to the VIP section, the back section of the pool room. Grinning, I took hold of her hand. "Time for a change of scenery, I think."

Before she could say a single syllable, I dragged her across the room to the VIP entrance, careful not to get pushed over too close to the pool. The girl at the table gave Max a strange look, cross-checking our names and finally letting us in behind the curtain. The second we entered inside, several pairs of eyes turned to us. Some smiled, others frowned and one or two continued to ignore our existence… no prizes for guessing who.

Hayden was sat on a couch over to the left, smoking with Nathan. He waved us over lazily. "Heeey, Rach and… uh…" he stopped mid-sentence, eyes narrowing at the brunette beside me.

"Max. Geez, Hayden, you are already so high," I chuckled at his dazed expression.

"Pfft, not high enough," he replied, hand limply brushing me off. "Rachel and Max, looking totally hot by the way."

Passing a glance Max's way, I smiled. "Aren't you a charmer?"

"I try," he grinned back, pointing to the free space on the couch. "Why don't you come join us? More the merrier."

While I didn't usually pass up the chance to get high, there were a few other things I had to do before chilling out. "Maybe later. Got a few other people to catch up on first."

"What, like Victoria?" He scoffed, taking a hit from the bong before passing it on to Nathan. "You're definitely gonna need to be high if you talk to her."

Frowning, the blonde boy glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean, dude?"

Nathan had been very quiet until now, although I did catch him staring at Max a few times. I suspected jealousy. The brunette seemed to have noticed too, shuffling uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

Holding up his hands, Hayden continued. "Sorry, I know you guys are tight, but… ah, forget it. Don't kill my buzz, man." He took the bong back, ending that particular conversation.

"Now, now, no need for an alpha male display," I lightly teased.

Shrugging, he leaned back. "Whatever. Just hurry up and talk to whoever it is you wanna talk to before we smoke all this by ourselves."

If I knew Nathan well, which I liked to think I did enough, he would have a lot of weed on hand. "Somehow, I think you actually could. I'll come chill with you guys soon, okay. I mean, you always have the best shit, Nathan."

"Unlike most people, I can pay for the good stuff," he replied, almost bragging. "I probably keep Frank in business what with all the freeloaders."

Wincing for effect, I laughed. "Ouch, I'm one of the aforementioned freeloaders… but I get your point."

"That other chick you used to hang around with was way worse," he muttered as he took the bong back.

"She just wasn't as subtle or charming... no offense to Chloe," I added as an afterthought, looking over at Max.

At the mention of Chloe, her face fell just a fraction. I had to wonder if we would ever find the bluenette again. Either, she was off on her own adventures as far away from Arcadia as she could get, or...

"Shame she didn't come to the parties while she was still around. Bet she was a wild one," Hayden theorized, sounding a little disappointed.

I knew from experience that much was true. "Something like that. Anyways, see you guys in a bit."

"Not like we're going anywhere," Hayden pointed out with a shrug.

Next on my list of people to see, Dana and Juliet. They were busy dancing together, having a blast from the looks of it. When they noticed Max and me, they called out to us.

Smiling, Dana approached us with Juliet not too far behind. "Surprised to see you in here, to be honest. What with Victoria. Figured she might have put some barricades up."

"Or a mounted machine gun," Juliet suggested. "Wouldn't put it past her to go to the extreme."

"Neither would I," I agreed, smirking at the mental image. "Turf wars at Blackwell are already crazy enough. Luckily, we got in no problem."

Dana gave us both a once-over, nodding approvingly. "Loving the dresses. Where'd you get them from?"

"The store in town, near the Two Whales. Lots of good bargains there…" Knowing the backstory behind our outfits for tonight, I passed a smirk to my accomplice. "Especially if you know the right people, right Max?"

Attention now turned to her, Max cleared her throat. "I… yeah, I guess."

Seeming distracted for a split second by something, Juliet shook her head. "Oh, be careful by the way. Logan's on the prowl and he's high as a kite. So, even less of a filter than normal."

"Yeah, he's already been hanging around us. I swear, if he comes over again…" Dana sighed, a hint of menace in her tone.

"Thanks for the warning but he's nothing I can't handle," I asserted confidently. When you got as much attention as I did, you learned to deal with it.

"That warning was more for Max than you, Rach," Dana clarified. "We all know you can deal with, well, pretty much anyone."

A little surprised by the comment directed at her, Max bit her lip. "Oh, uh, thanks then. I don't think I'll have to worry, though."

Juliet didn't seem too convinced by that. "Uh-huh, right."

"Shit, girl. Modesty is overrated. With both you and Rach together, it'll be like moths to a flame," Dana mentioned with a grin.

I couldn't help but feel just a little smug. "Now are you going to start believing me, Max? It's not just me saying it. I'll get you to see it one day."

Just as she was about to answer, no doubt with some self-depreciative comment, I spotted Logan heading our way out of the corner of my eye. Curious to see how this would play out, I didn't even try to stop the oncoming chaos.

He staggered over, a dumb grin plastered to his face. Frustrated, Dana glared at him. "Fuck off already, Logan."

"Aw, c'mon don't be like that," he managed, words slurred. It took him a second to notice me and Max, grin widening. "Fancy seeing you here, Rach. And with a friend too. Don't think I've seen you around before."

"That's because Max has been a major wallflower up till this point." Not wanting him to start going on the offensive, I wrapped my arms protectively around Max's waist. "Hate to break it to you, but she's already taken."

Dana passed Juliet an amused glance before turning her attention back to us. "Oh, taken, huh?"

"Taken by who, exactly?" her friend echoed, crossing her arms.

I winked at them, knowing that they had already figured it out. "That's a secret."

Suddenly, Logan turned extremely pale making a dash for the bathroom. His sudden exit raised a few eyebrows.

"Guess he's drunk too much," Juliet observed, watching him sprint away.

Relaxing, Dana let out a soft sigh. "At least it gets rid of him."

Looking at the drinks' counter, I decided that we should move on. "I think that's our cue to leave, too. We need some drinks."

Nodding, Dana glanced over to where Victoria and her clones were congregated. "I hear that, especially with Victoria on the warpath."

"She is totally giving you a death glare, Rachel," Juliet pointed out.

That really didn't surprise me in the slightest. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Can we try to avoid her, please?" Max asked sheepishly.

Pulling her over to the corner, I smiled. "Only for you, Max."

I grabbed us some drinks and we headed back over to where Nathan and Hayden were chilling out for a while. At first, Max seemed a little reluctant to drink or smoke, but she eventually gave both a chance again with some coaxing. That definitely helped her loosen up and it showed when we got back on the dancefloor. This time, she didn't seem to care much about other people, just doing her own thing. Sure, it was still awkward as hell, but in a cute way.

Narrowly avoiding getting hit in the face by one of her flailing arms, I slid closer and pinned her arms to her side with a hug. "Whoa, careful. I won't be happy getting a broken nose… and neither will the rest of Blackwell."

"Shit, sorry… got carried away," the brunette apologized.

Not bothered at all, I shook my head. "So, you getting carried away equals me almost getting a punch to the face? I'll have to keep that in mind, won't I?" When she tensed up slightly, I bumped my head lightly against hers. "Geez, Max, don't worry. I'm kidding. If in doubt, I always am."

Allowing herself a small smile, she relaxed. "Yeah, I think I've worked that much out."

"Oh, you have, huh? Guess I need to start being a little more… unpredictable." In keeping with my promise/threat, I suddenly took hold of her cheeks and kissed her.

I felt her jump a little, confused and slightly dazed. Already, I could feel eyes on us, my intention from the start. When I was certain enough people had seen, I pulled back curious to see what she would do next.

Would she rewind?


	23. Interrogation

**Reminder: new update schedule aim is bi-monthly on a Sunday.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Interrogation**

 **Max's POV**

As much as I thought I might hate the party, I was actually starting to enjoy myself. And while I had been a little unsure about the whole weed and booze thing, it did help take the edge off. Maybe going out once in a while wasn't so bad.

Unexpectedly, Rachel grabbed hold of me. "Whoa, careful. I won't be happy getting a broken nose… and neither will the rest of Blackwell."

"Shit, sorry… got carried away," I muttered, realizing I should have been paying more attention.

"So, you getting carried away equals me almost getting a punch to the face? I'll have to keep that in mind, won't I?" Feeling bad, I averted my eyes. "Geez, Max, don't worry. I'm kidding. If in doubt, I always am."

Sometimes, it was hard to tell when Rachel was joking or not. Still, there had been very few times she'd been genuinely mad at me. "Yeah, I think I've worked that much out."

"Oh, you have, huh? Guess I need to start being a little more… unpredictable." I didn't even get the chance to feel worried about what she may have planned, feeling her lips on mine.

I froze up, the whole thing feeling surreal. We were in the middle of a fucking party, surrounded by people I would have to pass in the hallway, and the most popular girl in school was openly kissing me. That was certain to turn a few heads. I had no idea what to do, panic slowly kicking in as she pulled back. Part of me wanted to rewind, knowing there would be backlash, but… for some reason, I didn't. Instead, I let Rachel grab hold of my wrist and ran like hell out of the pool building, not once looking back.

My heart was racing, mind going at a million miles an hour as we sprinted back to the dorm building. Seriously, why didn't I rewind? Was I just too shocked, everything happening way too fast to react? No, surely something like that would've been an instinctive rewind, no thought required. Or would it?

As I was debating that, we reached Rachel's room and piled in. The blonde exhaled deeply. "Damn, that was a rush. That'll give something for Blackwell to gossip about for the next couple days at least."

Honestly, I didn't really register what she was saying, too busy wondering what was going to happen next. No doubt it would spread like wildfire, especially seeing as how Rachel was at the top of the Blackwell hierarchy… and I was way down the bottom.

"I'm surprised you didn't rewind, you know. Isn't that what you usually do in these situations?" Rachel asked, a hint of accusation in her tone.

"I… am as surprised as you are. It didn't even cross my mind at the time," I admitted shakily.

Rachel gave me a searching stare, deep in thought. "Well, maybe deep down you kind of wanted it to go public instead of hiding it all the time, not very well I might add. I think there were already rumors, even if people didn't believe them."

Maybe… part of me had wanted to let everyone know but I was being a coward, as usual. "You think?"

She actually laughed at that. "Please, there are always rumors where I'm concerned. If I suddenly take an interest in someone, everybody starts theorizing. With snoops around like Juliet and Dana, it's bound to spread around."

"I'm guessing you're not really worried then," I concluded, expecting as much.

"Uh, no. I was seen kissing a hot chick, so what do I have to be worried about? Why, are you?" she returned the question.

"I…" I hesitated, knowing it wasn't worth lying. "Maybe a little?"

"Like I've said before, you'll get mad respect for being able to pin me down," she insisted, trying to reassure me. "Yeah, there might be a few assholes, always are some, but nothing you can't handle. I mean, you're probably the only person I know who's slapped Victoria Chase and gotten away with it."

"Only because I rewound…" I reminded her, feeling a little lame.

"Still, the fact you actually _did_ it in the first place was awesome. As sad as I am to have missed it, even the mental image alone is enough. You might not think it, but you have some serious balls, Caulfield." Offering me a smile, she continued. "And I'm hella impressed."

"Hella?" I questioned.

"It's a Cali thing… and something Chloe liked to say, too. Guess I have to take the blame for that one…" She sighed softly, bouncing back from her moment of sad reflection. "Anyway, I know you're tough and powered up. So, you don't even need to worry. Besides, you have me around to protect you. Although, you don't need it. Somehow, I can't really picture you as a damsel in distress, especially with your power. More like the one doing the saving."

"Well, I dunno… in the past, I've always been the one who needed saving. Just ask… Chloe…" Saying her name hurt, the familiar pang of guilt. While she was missing, I was out partying… World's greatest detective...

"I will, if…" she stopped mid-sentence, shaking her head. "No, _when_ we find her."

"You sound so confident all of a sudden," I observed, wondering what got into her.

She shrugged. "What can I say? I think whatever happens, you'll find a way to bring her back. Kicking and screaming if you have to."

I could only hope that option was possible.

* * *

 **Rachel's Room - Early Afternoon**

I woke up late the next day, the party last night taking its toll. All the excitement was too much, and maybe I was trying to hide from the consequences of the very public kiss Rachel snuck on me. I seriously didn't want to face anyone after that, not until the heat had died down. So, that meant avoiding everyone until at least Monday. That would be… interesting.

Rachel was still fast asleep, her grip on me surprisingly strong in her sleep, legs tangled up with mine. It almost felt like I was some kind of teddy bear to snuggle up to. Not that I really minded. At least I actually managed to stay in bed properly, unlike when I had slept over at Chloe's. She sure wasn't a still sleeper, stealing blankets and space. What I wouldn't give for that struggle now just so she could be here…

Sighing, I tried to detach myself from the blonde's grip with limited success the first few times. Each time I moved, she seemed to grip on tighter. Part of me had to wonder if she was actually asleep at this point.

"Rach? You up?" I asked, a little dazed myself.

"Nope," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"Liar," I scoffed playfully. "C'mon, I need to get up."

Her arms and legs clamped around me, completely restricting movement. "No you don't. You just need to stay here and be my hot water bottle."

"Well, I need to go take those dresses back for one, and go see Kate about the work you made me miss," I pointed out with a sigh.

That didn't seem to register as a good reason to let me go. "Pfft, dresses can wait. And work can, too."

Realizing that I wasn't getting anywhere, I pulled out a sneaky rewind. This time, I didn't hold back twisting from her hold right from the get go. She didn't seem too happy by my eventually successful escape, narrowing hazel eyes sleepily.

"I'll get you back for that, Caulfield… after I'm actually awake." Not putting up a further fight, she let her head rest on the pillow again.

Shaking my head, I snuck down the hallway to my room to get dressed, then darted over to Kate's after confirming she was around over text. I had a near miss with Juliet, inspiring a panic rewind. Out of all the people I could bump into now, she would probably be the worst.

Fortunately, Kate answered her door pretty damn quickly once I'd knocked. She invited me to sit while she grabbed the notes she'd made for me in our shared classes. I knew I could rely on her. Not wanting to leave straight away, I accepted her offer of tea. It would help me wake up, too.

I thanked her for the cup, the bed dipping as she sat beside me. She was quiet for a second or two, considering something. "So, I… heard about the party last night."

"Oh…" My hand tightened around the cup in my hands, a little worried at what she might have heard. "Guess I'm not really that surprised."

She took a tactical sip to bide herself some time. "Want to talk about it?"

"Do you?" I countered weakly.

Offering a gentle smile, she nodded. "Of course, Max. You're my friend. I'd rather hear it from you than somebody who just wants to cause a fuss."

Exhaling deeply, I worked up the resolve to tell her. "Okay, well… I think maybe you already kinda guessed before but… Rachel and me are… honestly, I'm not sure what's going on there."

"But there's _something_ going on, right?" she prompted, expression hard to read.

With no real point of denying it now, I gave in. "Yeah, there is. I don't really know what to think about it sometimes… especially when I suspect that maybe her and Chloe had something going on before she… disappeared."

Her face softened, sympathetic. "Ah, I see. That sounds… complicated."

"Just a little," I agreed.

There were a few seconds of silence before Kate spoke again. "Do you want to, you know, be with her like that?"

"I mean, it's not like I don't want to. I just don't really understand it all," I admitted, still trying to work it all out in my own head. "Not like I've known her that long but… we're so different. Sometimes, I wonder if she's just with me so she can play around with my powers."

Shaking her head, Kate put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "Oh Max, I'm sure that's not it. You have a lot more going for you than just that. You're smart, kind, talented, funny and pretty… a lot of other things that it would take me a good day to list, too."

That made me smile, temporarily forgetting my worries. "Glad I can rely on my own personal cheerleader to cheer me up. I guess I just feel like we're from different planets sometimes."

"While I don't know her that well, she does seem…" the blonde paused, searching for the right words, "...unreachable sometimes."

"If she hadn't come to me, none of this would have happened. I definitely couldn't have strolled up to her and just… talked. Not like she did." I had a _long_ way to go before I even stood a chance of measuring up to her confidence.

"We're all different, Max," Kate replied softly. "And that's not a bad thing."

I appreciated the sentiment but still… "Sometimes, I just wonder what I'm missing out on because I don't have the confidence, you know."

"Believe me, I know." She glanced over to her window, eyes darting back to me. "Yes, you might miss out on one thing, but you gain something else in return as a rule for going down a different path. Or sometimes, it all leads to the same outcome regardless."

And maybe sometimes one little difference can change everything.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

After catching up with Kate, I'd traveled into town to return the dresses we had… borrowed. I still felt a little bad about it, better now they had been safely returned. I wondered if I had let her whether Rachel would've kept the dress. Of course, I could _never_ do that. The second I started using my powers like that, where would I draw the line?

Now I was here, I decided to go to the Two Whales for a while. Joyce should be working today, so I might have the chance to catch up with her. With Chloe missing, we both needed each other.

As I walked into the diner, Joyce spotted me almost instantly. "Max, fancy seeing you here."

"Hi, Joyce," I greeted, returning her smile. "I was passing by. Thought I'd stop in for a while."

"Honey, no need to justify it to me." She guided me to my usual booth, getting some strong coffee. "How're you feeling?"

Taking a sip of the steaming black liquid, I thought about the answer I should give. Truthfully, I felt… kind of lost. What with Chloe, my rewind, Blackwell drama, and Rachel… "Tired, but could be worse."

That made her laugh. "I hear that." She glanced around, eyes settling on me. "I'm surprised. Thought Rachel might be with you."

"Oh, uh… she was… busy," I lied unconvincingly.

Raising an eyebrow, she stared me down. "You two seem… close."

"I… guess so," I replied hesitantly, wondering what exactly she was getting at.

Again, Joyce chuckled. "Oh Max, sweetie. You need to practice your poker face. I've been living with an adept liar for years." A flicker of sadness filtered through, shaken off. "So, what's going on with you two? I mean, I can take a decent guess."

Shuffling uncomfortably, I had a feeling she was referring to the hickey which had decorated my neck the last time I came. It was almost like she could read my mind, pluck out my admittedly weak lies.

"I… yeah, we're… close," I stuttered, making it sound _so_ much worse for myself.

Curiosity seemingly sated, she smirked. "I see. Rachel is a pretty girl, and so are you."

"If you say so, Joyce," I muttered self-consciously.

"I do," she insisted. "You can't knock the infallible Price logic, as… Chloe seemed to think." With a sigh, her expression shifted to something much sadder. "What I wouldn't give to see her barge through that door demanding food…"

"Yeah, me too, Joyce." Right now, I could handle being glared and shouted at if it meant I knew she was okay.

The older woman glanced out of the window. "Between you and me, Max... I wouldn't be surprised if…" Joyce faltered, temporarily losing her composure, "...if one of the long line of people she's pissed off had a hand in her disappearance."

David's files had seemed to suggest that. "How do you mean?"

"Chloe, she… liked to push the boundaries. A lotta people didn't like that. Hell, I don't even know what she was up to ninety percent of the time. It scared me then, scares me even more now. She's gotten in so many fights over the years, borrowed and stolen, and..." The sentence remained unfinished.

"If she's out there, I _will_ find her, Joyce," I added with immense determination.

For whatever reason, she seemed to believe me. Maybe because she was running out of options. "I know."

One thing she didn't know that swung this all in my favor… I had time on my side.


End file.
